


Indigo

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: 當代ABO設定，主要架構在類似像世界兩強交戰的世界觀下，關於作客敵方的皇太子如何復國的故事（並不完全是）。





	1. Chapter 1

當造物主創造了三性以後，已經注定為世界帶來紛爭與戰亂。

 

他的母親貴為歐羅巴帝國的公主，在戰亂期間成長，為了穩定帝國內部政治穩定，選擇與帝國最有勢力的貴族結婚，雙方因政治因素聯姻，沒有任何情感基礎，也沒有足以相吸的天性。

 

兩人均是Alpha，受孕幾乎不可能，但既然帝國王室要一個繼承人，科學家就得使命必達。

 

雖然Alpha女性的身體對於孕育後代並不友善，胚胎無法健康成長實屬常態，但在經由施打藥劑與精密監控後，他誕生於世，儘管精通遺傳學理論的工程師告訴當時還僅是帝國公主的她，雙親均是Alpha的孩子九成以上都會是Alpha，她依舊誕下了Omega。

 

公主並不在意，她只需要繼承人，在漫長的歷史發展中，皇室早已度過了Omega無繼承權的隘口，更別提曾經一代王朝中繼位的Omega女王以多產聞名整塊歐陸，透過她的諸多子女，帝國領土內許多貴族家族都因聯姻而血脈相聯。

 

但她要夠好的繼承人，如果不符要求，儘管難以忍受，她仍會與因她之故成為王位繼承人的配偶再誕下另一個後代。而她觀望了頭兩年，確定孩子不會夭折，又過兩年，確定他資質聰慧。

 

萬幸。

 

James Barnes在有印象以來，他的母親最常抱著他撫過他的臉頰，重複著這個字眼。

 

他的父母並不口出惡言，他們幾無交流。在冬宮幾乎是由內臣教育撫養長大的他，對雙親印象都不深，身邊從來只有下人陪伴，他們恭敬地待他，而他也保持著符合他的身份該有的禮儀。

 

  
但那時候他還不至於沉默寡言，真正吝於開口，是母親終於無意忍受毫無治國才能的父親篡位以後，她的眼底，這支存在逾四百年的古老貴族，近一百年來統御整片歐陸權傾天下的龐大帝國，不能夠斷送在一個憑個人喜好決策政治大事的Alpha手裡。

 

「最適合他的位置，就是與一群鶯鶯燕燕度過他的餘生。」女皇隨意地決定了廢帝日後的居所，海上的小島，與他的情婦們一起，「你看，吾兒，如果造物主希望建立一個和平的世界，祂不會創造Alpha，因為Alpha喜歡鬥爭、Alpha喜歡掠奪⋯⋯」

 

他的父親喜歡掠奪，在性愛上主宰身份低下的情人，放任本性凌駕理性。

 

他的母親也喜愛掠奪，反應在她對純粹的權力所產生的渴望。

 

帝國與聯邦兩國不接壤，所謂戰事，從戰機空戰、敵後轟炸到海上軍艦短兵相接都時有發生。

 

但本來膠著的戰事因為帝國國內政治的動盪產生了變化，軍隊無法確定上位者的鬥爭是否會影響到他們遠方家鄉的親人，剛繼位的女皇最後只好選擇退讓，並且交出了她唯一的繼承人。

 

離開生長的帝國，隱姓埋名讓James Barnes更沉默，聯邦不像帝國中傳說那麼粗鄙落後，但從建國以來四百年間不斷與帝國發生戰事，確實讓聯邦的建設不及歐陸長久發展那麼完善。

 

長時間浸淫在戰爭之下，推使聯邦的科技進步飛快，新大陸也呈現了不同於歐陸的面貌。

 

已經十四歲的James在雙方協議之下，偽裝成帝國西海岸的難民，隨難民船在紐約入港，他第一次踏上了聯邦土地：「歡迎來到聯邦，自由之地，勇者之鄉。」

 

海關的人員覺得這是一場莫大的勝利，對於戰敗之地受戰爭所苦的難民自然和顏悅色。

 

接過自己領到的那張簽證，他內心一陣古怪地盯著自己的名字被原先只是一門學科的羅馬字母撰寫成陌生的形狀。

 

由不得他多想，下一刻他就被駛近的軍校巴士載走，開始了他寄讀他鄉的人質生活。

 

他的國家並沒有戰敗，帝國也仍在海的彼端興盛，世界依然日升日落。

 

聯邦的報紙大力稱讚兩國在終止戰事上的共通努力，傳述了中立國對兩國的肯定，甚至一名聯邦的學者更公開在電視上發言：當下一代帝國的君王繼位，他將帶著對聯邦的了解與喜愛登基，那便會是兩國永久和平的開端。

 

James起先並不知道這件事。直到他遇見了因為身體因素耽誤一年才入學的Steve Rogers。

 

作為新生，身材又格外矮小，Steve Rogers很快就成了惡霸爭相欺負的對象，只有一次，當James目睹他們動手，也就這麼一次，他出手干預了將那些惡霸打跑，但Steve並不感謝他，只掙扎著在天旋地轉之間不斷說著他可以自己解決。

 

他無意示好，對方不領情他也沒打算轉過身自己打他一頓，就是簡單抽身就走。

 

但下一個讓他不得不能忽視Steve Rogers的時刻很快就到來，原先只是一場簡單的例行檢查，而意外跟人一路扭打著的Steve Rogers摔進了醫事人員正在替他檢查的簾幕之後。

 

那也不過是一場插曲，James絲毫不掛念於心，但當日傍晚，那名不領情別人幫忙的金髮矮個兒找上了他，用他聽過最彆腳的俄文，念出了他的全名：Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс。

 

「我的母親是前線的護士，她常救助到斯拉夫裔的士兵⋯⋯我認得一些西里爾字母，我也聽說過⋯⋯他們會給未成年的難民刺下印記，他們的本名與性別，你是男性Omega。」

 

起初，因為這段話裡頭也沒有任何一句問句，James根本無意理會。

 

在他轉身要走的時候，小矮個兒又開口了：「帝國的士兵告訴我的母親，整個帝國只有一個James Buchanan Barnes，你出生的時候，前線士兵會帶著帝國分發下來的嬰孩照片，虔誠的人會為你禱告⋯⋯」

 

「你想要什麼？」就算知道他的真實身份，會有壞事臨頭的人也是眼前的金髮少年而不是他。

 

「我沒有要任何東西。」Steve Rogers聽來很困惑，「只是⋯⋯你是Omega⋯⋯」

 

James聽他提及Omega時的語氣，這才想起來在新大陸上Omega本就稀少，所以直到現在，聯邦的人還是對待Omega特別溫柔，當然，也還存在一些不理智的想法，認定Omega天性使然，讓他們不適宜勞動更別說行軍。

 

「前一次我並不是很友善，我還欠你一句⋯⋯謝了。」

 

「我不記得前一次是什麼事。」丟下半真半假的一句話，James Barnes仍舊轉頭就走，

 

 

他曾以為如此就能擺脫Steve Rogers，可惜，很快他就發現事情沒那麼簡單。

 

金髮少年沒有像條小尾巴一樣黏在他身後，反之，總是到哪都帶著一本寫生簿的Steve Rogers只在遠方眺望他，也許是以為他身為Omega會需要護花使者，又或者是真以為自己躲得不著痕跡⋯⋯Steve Rogers沒打擾他，卻總在他身後打轉。

 

偏偏他出沒的地方，與那群想藉軍校名聲出名的紈絝子弟重疊，都以競技場為中心。

 

Steve Rogers又一次在暗處挨揍時，他還是沒能忍住不出手。一把對方打跑，本以為不是換來金髮少年羞愧自己得讓Omega保護的唉聲嘆氣、就是換來落得被Omega保護的惱羞成怒——結果，Steve Rogers只是躺在地上苦笑。

 

「這種結果真不能稱得上是一名Alpha⋯⋯毫無反擊之力。」

 

人若要自怨自艾，往往不需要觀眾參與，還是打算一走了之的他，卻被對方抓住了褲腳。

 

倒在地上的少年緩緩啟唇，但一開口卻是毫不相干的話：「⋯⋯你喜歡聯邦嗎？」

 

不打算回答，也無法給出答案的James Barnes只是蹲低下身，稍稍以手撥動對方的下頷，像檢視撞暈掉在冬宮陽台上的小鳥一樣查看對方的傷勢。

 

「電視上的人⋯⋯那些學者⋯⋯他們說當你繼位以後，會是兩國永久和平的開端。」

 

「⋯⋯如果造物主希望建立一個和平的世界，祂不會創造Alpha，因為Alpha喜歡鬥爭⋯⋯與掠奪。」居高臨下地望進對方的藍眼睛底，「既然你是Alpha，你肯定也不想總是被打倒在地吧？還是你太驕傲到連逃跑的不願意？」

 

「逃跑沒辦法解決問題。」

 

但不逃跑，換來的結果就是眼前的少年在他視線範圍所及之處，已經一身是傷，衣物之下呢？不做二想就去揭他衣襬的James動作被忽然掙扎爬起的對方打斷——

 

「——你不能看到我的——」金髮少年的雙臉頓時燒得火紅。

 

不覺得有什麼問題的褐髮少年蹙起眉，「你已經看過我的身體，記得嗎？」不過才只一瞥剛掀起一角的結果，已經足夠證實他的推測。

 

「那是意外，我也非常抱歉⋯⋯倘若可以時光倒轉我也希望我沒看到——」急著澄清的少年很快又發覺自己話中不妥之處，「——並不是我覺得你的身體不漂亮，連同難民刺青與你白皙的膚色——」又匆匆打住的金髮少年乾脆閉上嘴，長長地嘆了一口氣。

 

「我們並未分化，無論以兩地何處律法來看，你都沒有犯罪。」依然不知道對方在意的點何在的褐髮少年緩緩站起身，「你沒有回答我。」

 

「⋯⋯我當然不想。」

 

答案果然不出他的所料，「明天體能訓練結束後⋯⋯我在拳擊沙袋前等你。」

 

 

***

 

 

拳擊沙袋不能夠打一輩子，只是Steve Rogers花費了很長一段時間，才克服了James Barnes要他向Omega揮拳這個心理障礙。

 

「我被教導絕對不能對Omega動手。」最初的Alpha少年聽起來語氣堅決。

 

「這種話得留到你動手會產生實質傷害以後再說。」訓練他的Omega不以為然。

 

皇太子僅是舉高兩塊厚墊讓他出拳揮擊，本來也就不存在著傷害，相對其他人直接上場對練，無論殿下是認為他的能力不是對手，或是怕他在人前丟臉，他的訓練相對來說仍相當溫和。

 

「什麼時候我才會練習得夠好？」抱著沙袋休息的金髮少年輕聲向眼前雙手抱胸面無表情的褐髮少年開口，他雖然不排斥每天週而復始地訓練，但就算是他也會想要知道訓練的進度。

 

也許永遠不會。James Barnes看著那雙瘦弱的手臂，「你得先想辦法變強壯一些⋯⋯」

 

前線護士的孩子照理來說應當可以得到不錯的照料。James Barnes趁著獨處時，查閱了聯邦體制對於遺孤的撫卹，才發現即是前線的護士也分有數種：經歷過護理專業訓練的人員，享有最好的待遇；若因伴侶戰死沙場而徵召上前線看護換取生活費的家眷，因不具治療能力，相對待遇也僅平平。不過無論何者於前線陣亡，孩子都能前往軍校。

 

只要智力正常、體力足以負荷，便得入學。但他還是想不透Steve Rogers得以入學的原因。

 

這事James Barnes得要將Abraham Erskine請至帝國以後，才在對方的陪伴下得知經過。

 

此時他只想著造物主如此不公，將一個Alpha的靈魂，放進了沒有Alpha力量的身軀裡。

 

抬起頭向他的教練笑了笑，金髮少年再次舉高了拳，「好吧，我想我還可以再打十五分鐘。」

 

晾高眉的褐髮少年低頭看錶，到熄燈前他們還有時間，「也許以後每天都再多十五分鐘。」

 

金髮少年眨了眨眼，接著欣然一笑，「好⋯⋯聽起來很合理。」

 

在James Barnes的眼底，Steve Rogers最像一個Alpha的地方，就在於一旦決定好的事，不論其他人如何勸阻，他都不會改變心意。

 

其他的Alpha用這般邏輯思考，是來自跟著他們的力量一起膨脹的自信心。

 

Steve Rogers如此思考，是因為他覺得這是為人應當的本分：當你覺得你所做的事是對的，就該義無反顧去做，以你的行為支持你的信念。

 

轉念，James Barnes不禁思忖，也許與Alpha或Omega無關，也許，所有人都應當作此想。

 

打打沙包而已，金髮少年覺得自己不該繼續耽誤對方複習課業，「謝了殿下，後面我可以自己一個人。」

 

「我無所謂。」褐髮少年抬眼看他：「在聯邦的土地上，看在上帝的份上別叫我殿下。」

 

「好吧⋯⋯」半帶玩笑地，金髮少年皺起鼻尖，「那人前我要喊你什麼？Jamie？」

 

瞪了他一眼的褐髮少年嘆了一口氣，「Bucky，Buchanan，我的父名的暱稱。」

 

點了點頭同意的金髮少年繼續投入練習，「可惜不能叫你Jamie，聽起來很可愛。」

 

「你這渾球⋯⋯」

 

「彼此彼此，混帳。」


	2. Chapter 2

「你們有些人也許知道，我獲得聯邦政府資助，正在進行一項重要的研究計畫。」

 

走進課堂裡的Abraham Erskine是一名滿頭灰髮微禿、瘦瘦高高的中年男子，他的外國口音，讓人第一時間就能清楚辨認他並非出身聯邦，而他也無意隱藏。

 

Erskine在軍校當中教授軍事科學，此一科目正如名稱所示，是專門應用在軍事之上的科學知識，基礎從槍枝的火藥原理，一直到高深如大規模毀滅性武器的運作都包含在內，而學生們都聽說過在多年以前他曾是帝國首席科學官，後來卻逃離家鄉，落腳在敵對的聯邦。

 

有人說他對女皇篡位不滿，內心僅向被流放荒島的廢帝效忠，也有人說他在帝國進行慘無人道的研究，是已被驅逐出境，無論說法多麼荒誕誇張，也沒有人真的去向他釐清真相。

 

「我會在未來一個月內選定一名學生出任我的助手，他將可以第一時間接觸我的實驗結果。」

 

課堂上一片靜默，但就在下課鈴響課堂解散之時，那些躁動不安的耳語全都一一浮現。

 

「你聽說了嗎？Erskine做的是他先前在帝國被禁止Omega強化計劃。」

 

「我也聽說過Erskine是在延續他過往在帝國的實驗，但我聽說他並沒有被禁止，而是不願意交出成果所以逃了出來。」

 

對於耳語一向不感興趣的Steve收拾了自己的課本，側身走上桌椅間的走道，想動身離開教室，在他能離開以前，總是追著他打的惡霸Gilmore Hodge擋住了他的去路，「Rogers，今天可沒有外國人能救你了。」

 

先前Gilmore Hodge被Bucky趕走，說穿了對方空有一身蠻勁，但卻沒有任何戰鬥技巧，當然不是從小嫻熟各種武術的Bucky對手，「用不著James Barnes幫我，我從來沒有怕過你。」

 

「嘿，Rumlow，要不要一起加入揍人型沙包的行列啊？」Gilmore Hodge朝著站在一些人群以外的黑髮少年開口，「這小子從來搞不清楚他有幾兩重。」

 

不感興趣的黑髮少年冷哼了一聲，「就我來看，你去找他這種人麻煩，你倒是很有自知之明。」

 

被對方嘲笑的Hodge雖然瞪了好幾眼一旁的Brock Rumlow，手裡握緊的拳頭還是只敢往眼前身材與他有一段差距的小矮個兒身上招呼，但這些日子訓練有成的Steve Rogers正面接下了他幾次揮來的拳頭，甚至趁著空檔鑽向對方的空隙將他一把狠狠推開。

 

雖然沒被推倒在地，Gilmore Hodge還是轉了個方向，踉蹌了好幾步才停下來。

 

周圍開始傳來為Steve叫好與奚落他的聲音。

 

氣得牙癢癢的Gilmore Hodge轉過身來又是兩拳，但都被Steve Rogers閃過揮空。

 

現在叫好的聲音又顯得更大了一些，嘲笑聲也跟著放大，Gilmore Hodge又氣又窘，提起一口氣狠撲向前，手抓到了Steve的襯衫領口，一把用力將他拽落在地，下一刻拳頭眼看就要如雨落下——

 

「Hodge先生！」挾警告意味開口之人是學校校長Chester Phillips，「你最好停下。」

 

最後一刻不得不收手的棕髮少年忿然地站了起身，見Philips無意進一步譴責他，轉過身伸手撥開一旁人群離去。

 

「我並不介意你們在課餘時間訓練，但必須要注意場合，教室並不是適合的地點。」垂眼看著正從地上用他骨瘦嶙峋的手臂撐著地板坐起身的Steve Rogers，「這次我可以當作沒有發生，但以後不得再發生，參與者無論誰先動手都會受罰。」

 

「啊⋯⋯Rogers先生，原來你在這裡。」原先已經離開教室的Abraham Erskine緊接在校長之後走了回來，「我剛才與校長提到你，我有些事需要你的幫忙，請跟我來。」

 

「好的。」不知道自己能幫上對方什麼的金髮少年爬起身，稍事整理了一下自己衣褲後就跟上了師長的腳步，朝走廊另一頭走去，但一直到他走遠為止，他都能感受得到Chester Phillips盯著他的目光。

 

 

***

 

 

進到教授辦公室裡頭，Steve不知道自己為什麼獲邀到此一趟，更對Abraham Erskine會有事需要他的幫忙更是難以想像。

 

「你對爭取這份工作有興趣嗎？Rogers先生。」

 

忽然被這麼一問的金髮少年抬起頭，一臉困惑地回答，「Erskine教授，恕我直言，當您提到研究的助理⋯⋯我必須指出我的學業成績並不出色。」

 

確實。為回應少年的誠實，Erskine露出友善的微笑，「學業成績並不是首要考量。」

 

「那什麼才是呢？」覺得自己似乎太過直接的少年停頓了片刻，「我只是⋯⋯想了解自己究竟適不適任。」

 

沒有直接回答他，男人反問了他另一個問題，「在入學檔案上，你選擇揭露自己的性別，你是Alpha，我應該沒有記錯？」

 

「我是Alpha⋯⋯這與性別有關嗎？」露出警戒神色的少年顯得有些緊繃，「我以為——」

 

「聯邦法律禁止在各類競賽上以性別作為評價標準，我知道。」Erskine看著緊繃依舊的Steve Rogers，「性別並不是我的首要考量，但性別確實是我的研究項目，簡單來說，它是一項人體改造計劃，以後天的技術，彌補先天的不足。」

 

「像是讓Alpha受孕嗎？」這類醫療技術存在已久，但價格高昂、過程需要動用許多藥物，最有名的例子就是帝國的皇太子，以及聯邦許多因為權勢結合的家族也是如此誕下下一代。

 

瞥了一眼門口，Steve心裡還掛念著他等下與Bucky約好的訓練。

 

而早在Hodge找他麻煩的時候，他就已經遲到五分鐘以上了。

 

「不完全是，事實上讓Alpha受孕並不困難，只是需要借助藥物的協助而已，而且藥物的價格並非一般人所能夠負荷，你聽過『完美的戰士』嗎？」Erskine稍稍挪動他桌面上的書，露出一本上古文明的神話故事。

 

世界各地都有類似的傳說：昔日人間地表上有受天神眷顧之人，為祂在凡間的代言人，口中蘊含智慧言語，手握萬物性靈生殺大權，英雄已然降臨世間——他們都聽過英雄時代的傳說，但傳說畢竟是不可考的故事，誰也不知道到底被神祝福的完美戰士是什麼意思，「所以是讓⋯⋯能夠⋯⋯讓任何人變成Alpha的研究？」

 

「Alpha並不完美。」Erskine斂起了笑容，「在欠缺正當的認知下，許多人誤會力量強大就是完美，我並不這麼認同，一個完美的戰士不只是能夠在力量上壓倒對方，戰士應當要能夠洞悉對手的心思，並且要有能夠正確解讀情勢的智慧。」

 

「⋯⋯簡單來說，就是⋯⋯全能的超人？」

 

「是的，Rogers先生。」Erskine再次露出微笑，「我記得你從大城市裡來的⋯⋯你的家鄉是哪裡？你的雙親又是誰？」

 

「紐約，布魯克林。」紐約是重要的軍港，也是國內交通貿易的樞紐，「父親是Joseph Rogers，母親是Sarah，Sarah Rogers⋯⋯這些⋯⋯在您讓我入學的時候，您都知道了。」

 

「所以當我說你非常適任的時候，Rogers先生，這並不來自於你的學業表現，也與你的性別無關，而在於你的本質。」當時少年不屈不撓地拖著他先天不足的體魄，命懸一線地證明自己足以進入軍校求學，「你應當爭取，而且你的出線的勝算很高。」

 

這時門口出現了另一名少年的身影，雖然稍縱即逝，Erskine卻沒有看漏。

 

「請進，Barnes先生。」

 

「日安，Erskine教授。」走進來的褐髮少年視線只在師長身上逗留了片刻，「⋯⋯我無意打擾，但我與Rogers有約。」

 

「當然⋯⋯我想你們可以自由離開了。」在他們動身前，Erskine再次開口，「別忘了我跟你說的話，Rogers。」

 

Steve Rogers停下腳步，慎重地頷首，才又轉過身跟上外頭友伴的腳步，只是沒那麼容易跟上，Bucky比他高得多，步伐也比他大，又健步如飛——

 

「Bucky，拜託，你能停一下嗎？」

 

被喊了名字才停下的褐髮少年等著他走到了自己面前，「遲到⋯⋯完全沒有出現，當我往你的教室移動，又聽見你跟Hodge大打出手的消息，我以為你被打傷了。」

 

興奮地抬高了手重現方才交手的經過，「其實我擋下了他的攻擊，而且我還——」下一刻他的手臂被對方拉住，「——那只是一點擦傷。」是他倒地的時候自己擦過地板受傷，並非來自對方的攻擊，「我全身而退。」

 

皇太子蹙眉，手上長長的擦傷並非一般人口中的全身而退，但他並未出言諷刺，只是緊緊地蹙著眉，雙手抱胸一臉嚴肅地回望著對方。

 

「⋯⋯我很抱歉我遲到了。」以道歉開頭，金髮少年下一刻緊接著道：「但我有進步，我不再只能捱打，我——」

 

褐髮少年仍舊緊蹙眉頭，不發一語地看著他。

 

這時像是忽然想起哪裡有什麼缺漏一般，金髮少年收起振臂暢言的得意神情，發自內心真摯地開口，「我很抱歉，Bucky，我讓你擔心了。」

 

終於展開眉頭的James Barnes淡然回答：「我⋯⋯很高興見到你沒事。」再次伸出手拉住對方受傷的手臂，上頭還沾有砂石，「你應該去擦藥。」

 

「但我們有約，還要練習——」一刻也不想停下他們的特訓的少年提醒對方，「我已經能夠保護自己，再繼續訓練，下次我可以真的全身而退——」

 

「再下一次呢？」轉過身的褐髮少年看了一眼窗外角力扭打著的學生們，「打垮你的對手？」

 

「當然不是⋯⋯擊垮他對我沒有意義，事實上擊垮任何人都沒有意義。」再次走進對方視線裡的金髮少年面露困惑，「我只希望，再下一次，我可以保護其他弱小的人。」

 

聽他這麼一說，褐髮少年將移開的視線，重新放回了眼前之人身上。

 

「而且這只是一點小傷，拿清水沖沖傷口就好，不需要特地去擦藥。」不在意自己身上傷口的Steve Rogers低頭看了一下傷處，「沒事。」

 

「『沒事』的傷口不會流血——」伸出手再碰的時候，金髮少年卻是抽手避開了他，皇太子沒有惱怒，只是平靜地放下了手。

 

「我只是⋯⋯」知道他的舉動有多麼的無禮，「⋯⋯想告訴你這並不是一件很嚴重的事，我受過更嚴重的傷，有的時候我不一定有藥可以擦甚至消毒，前線隨時比我更需要藥物⋯⋯」執起衣襬一角想要拭去傷口血跡，但因為傷在手肘尖頂，怎麼也擦不到最嚴重的傷處——

 

這時沒讓他能避開的褐髮少年扯住了他的手腕，沿著他的血跡滑落的痕跡輕輕往上舔舐，在靠近傷處之前打住接著又放開了他。

 

Steve Rogers無法思考，只是睜大了眼盯著眼前的皇太子殿下，整張臉深深脹紅，「⋯⋯為什麼？」

 

「人的口腔細菌不少，如果我是你，我會盡快去檢查我的傷口。」看不出什麼情緒的皇太子殿下握著手中課本轉身朝著走廊的另一頭走去，「⋯⋯也許小傷口不會有事，但如果感染發燒，你必須要浪費更多本來能夠保留給在前線士兵的重要藥物，再者，我得提醒你，現在沒有戰事發生，Rogers，沒有⋯⋯前線。」

 

垂下眼不再看著皇太子走遠的背影，金髮少年伸手按住了方才被對方舌尖舔過之處，許久以後，他才低垂下頭，輕輕地吻過了那塊肌膚表面。

 

理智上他說服自己不要過度意識到褐髮少年真實性別是一位Omega，他應當像不知情的同儕一般，理所當然將修長高大的James Barnes當作是Alpha，泰然自若地與對方相處。

 

理智上，他更說服自己，帝國的皇太子選擇他作為唯一的朋友——當然皇太子也是他唯一的朋友——他應該珍惜這段友誼，讓它能夠成為兩國永久和平的橋樑。

 

但情感上他只注意到Bucky的眼睛顏色在不同光影之下均呈現不同的色澤：自藍到綠。

 

情感上他只注意到自己頸項上大動脈，每當Bucky一靠近他時，就失控地賁張鼓動。


	3. Chapter 3

華盛頓聯邦的土地上有著既有的古老民族，在嚴峻的環境裡他們三性相互緊密合作，氏族間或有衝突爭鬥，但也在悠久的歷史長河裡相安無事，直到企圖擺脫舊有帝國桎梏的殖民者，飄洋過海來到了這塊新大陸上。

 

槍砲發達的殖民者挾優勢火力擊倒了新大陸的原住民，在原先屬於部落適宜生活的土地佔去，建立起了屬於他們的村落，帝國過往數個林立王國相互鬥爭的歷史再度於此塊土地上重演，只是這次殖民者有了祖先的經驗，很快了解到他們需要的是互相合作。

 

畢竟他們頭上還有著派他們遠征新大陸的帝國是他們的共通敵人。

 

殖民者最多Alpha，他們不是軍人，大多是一些本就不服管束的叛逆份子，很快就受夠了要不斷朝帝國上供的舉動，殖民者才到新大陸一百來年的時光，獨立叛亂就爆發了。

 

那是聯邦與帝國最初的戰事，彼時正值帝國中大國併吞小國的內亂，無力遠征的帝國在新大陸的軍隊敗退後就宣告與聯邦再無瓜葛，華盛頓聯邦因應而生。

 

當時殖民者後代，想著自己應當可以建立一個比帝國更好的國家才是。

 

建設需要人力，可惜殖民者人力有限，又經過了戰亂，他們想起在黑暗時代以前，當英雄統治天下的時候，他們的祖先就是驅使奴隸來建設現在那些從上古王朝留下來的巨大遺跡。

 

他們找上了其他國家輸入奴隸，而成者為王敗者為寇的故事在許多地方都會上演，聯邦從過往帝國南方的大陸上找到了獲勝的部落，用資源換取奴隸。

 

後來的後來，聯邦又有一群人離開，往南去了另外一塊新天地。

 

以為能夠與帝國以一海之遙分隔就相安無事的聯邦，在帝國完成統一大業後，面對的是亟欲證明自己的帝王，傾盡手中兵力，以報復為名遠征，奠定此後雙方幾乎永無寧日的爭鬥。

 

戰爭並不是永遠雙方白熱化地交戰，隨著雙方人力兵源耗損，確實有一些短暫十幾年的寧靜時光，但從未想要修好的雙方，都是經過修身養息後，重整旗鼓再戰。

 

在戰爭耗損下，原先的奴隸也變成重要的戰力，久而久之也成為了聯邦不可或缺的一員。

 

在生活艱困下，三性之間也互相合作，而因為Omega能夠使種族繁榮，使聯邦人更講究對Omega的照顧，只是特殊照顧之下，也代表了難以改變的歧視。

 

直至近五十年來，聯邦才通過隱藏性別的許可，每個人得以將自己的性別透露給自己親近的人知道，在外所有依據三性做出的差別待遇也逐漸除去；Alpha與Omega的孩子成長過程中每天都透過氣味抑制劑，掩蓋他們的性別，讓體制上可能產生的歧視降到最低。

 

即使社會上已經儘量降低了差異產生，政府無法控制的是雙親教育孩子的方式。

 

有人鼓勵他們身為Alpha的孩子使用力量，有的教會他們尊重差異。

 

Sarah Rogers是後者，所以當Steve Rogers被醫院確認Alpha身份後，她一直為他灌輸正確的想法，不濫用力量，其中最重要的是——熱愛你的國家。

 

在他失去母親以後，在被送至鄉間靜養學習當農夫與前往軍校從軍之間，他選擇了軍校。

 

所以他才會在此，學習如何成為出色的軍人，即使在戰爭告一段落以後，軍校依然是他的首選，因為他曾在街坊的電視上看見學者談論兩國關係，以及即將前來美其名作客，事實上卻是以一個人質身份遭到軟禁的皇太子。

 

他不知道前來聯邦生活，是否能夠使未來帝國的皇帝因為了解、喜愛聯邦，促使兩國間永久地和平共處，但他想過離家生活必然不會讓皇太子感到快樂。  
陰錯陽差之下，他發現了皇太子就在他身邊與他一起求學。

 

在他眼中，Bucky並不特別顯得快樂或是不快樂，但Bucky很了解自己身處在聯邦的原因與目的：既是政治因素使他必須待在這裡，在這因素解除以前，他反正哪裡也去不了，而既然他被要求在這裡進行學習，他就如常學習。

 

Steve曾經以為Bucky的寡言是因為身處在多年敵對的陣營中。

 

直到他發現Bucky的冷面寡言是成為一國君主必須的偽裝。

 

在皇太子到來以前，電視上的節目曾經介紹過出生長大於冬宮的皇太子係屬王室與最大的旁系家族聯姻的成果，母親Winifred以帝國最美麗的公主聞名世界，可惜不受皇帝青睞錯失王位，但仍因丈夫繼位成為一人之下萬人之上的皇后。

 

節目重點自然在王室的八卦與後來的動亂，政變起因也從皇后善妒報復逐漸明朗，事實上是因為皇后仍沒放棄坐上帝國最高位，才演出這一場奪權大戲。

 

帝國君王的教育裡頭，首要之務在於不能從外在被人看出想法與好惡，倘若麾下的臣子看出君王的好惡，政策的走向就會以君主的情感需求為主，而不是以政策本身所需的方向前進，而歷史中，當一個國家全憑一人所思所想左右，距離顛覆亦不遠矣。

 

他從Bucky的描述中了解，帝國的運作以內閣為中心，成員是王室親近的大臣，通常來自古老的貴族與昔日帝國境內的小型王國，他們提供女皇所需的建議，女皇再從中定奪。

 

「停戰也是？」

 

「停戰也是。」坐在石凳上手握著一本經濟學的褐髮少年平靜地回溯，「所有程序皆如此。」

 

「停戰的時候發生什麼事？」停戰那日，聯邦大街小巷都在爭相歡呼，白日釋放煙火，夜晚處處有舞會狂歡慶祝。

 

「軍務大臣回報前線有人擔心親人遭到清算而逃兵，軍心動盪不安，他提請女皇裁決，她沒有給出意見，而內務大臣告訴她南方糧食產量因為災害銳減，長線將影響國內食物供給，因為軍糧優先，還有很多大臣都回報對於戰況不利的情形，最後她提請輔佐大臣給她兩個方案，一是停戰，另一是鎮壓，她選了停戰。」

 

鎮壓會在國內再開戰線，帝國沒有這麼多兵員，前線也會因此潰敗。

 

「她其實只有一個選項。」描述起來彷彿恍如昨日，褐髮少年蹙起眉，「再來就是特使團抵達，除了聯邦參謀首長與副總統外⋯⋯還有另外兩國中立國的領袖。」

 

特使團建議雙方不互相賠償，但需要具體作為，來確保停戰期間的和平，「所以他們建議女皇交出她的繼承人？」

 

「瓦干達的國王T’Chaka作為中立國的代表之一，提供了這個古老但是有效的做法，他的建議為兩國採納⋯⋯」說得有些累了的少年將頭抵上經濟學課本的書背，「我不特別喜愛聯邦，也不討厭她，你滿意了嗎？」

 

「帝國還打算⋯⋯向我們宣戰嗎？」猶豫了片刻，Steve才緩緩向對方拋出此一問題，「你已經來了兩年的時間⋯⋯也許帝國境內已經平復？」

 

「Erskine所說的兩國情勢僅屬於表面上的和平並沒有錯，戰爭發生的原因也沒有改變，但無論哪個國家都不堪負荷，短時間也看不到再開戰的理由，我還在這裡，你能想像如果帝國開戰，我的下場會是如何嗎？」有些不確定的James抬起了眼，「你們還保有槍決？」

 

「公開槍決你太野蠻了，我以為會有外交管道⋯⋯」而且終止和平的人也不是Bucky，懲罰他的意義是什麼，「如果真的重新開戰，殺死你也無濟於事。」

 

「聯邦接受我作為人質，是看中我對帝國的統治基礎有根本性的影響力。」若他不存在，君權神授的合法繼承人將再無人選，屆時又是漫長的內鬥，「只要我在這裡，就有和平。」

 

「我不知道⋯⋯但你在這裡真的幫了我很大的忙。」金髮少年從本來站著的位置走到了長石凳邊，「我可以——」

 

「——別再問第二次，坐。」忍不住蹙起眉的皇太子轉過身看著坐下來的少年，「你對每個Omega的態度都如此，還是你只是在刻意惹惱我？」

 

「我不知道你為什麼會被惹惱？」就算是朋友也有份際，更何況他有自己的心魔要顧慮，「我只是問你能不能讓我坐下。」

 

「Omega不是一種傳染並，你知道嗎？」不怎麼高興地抱怨著的褐髮少年瞥了一眼對方，「你想從軍，除了因為你父親從軍以外，有別的原因嗎？」

 

「軍人保家衛國，即使不在戰場上，也在隨時保衛她的道路上。」金髮少年看向腳下的土壤，「況且，我也不懂其他的事。」再轉過頭看向身邊的褐髮少年，「你也不會想除了成為帝王以外的事吧？」

 

「這有點算是預先跟著我安排好的事，我沒得選，但是你有。」James撇開了兩人相接的視線，「也許外交人員？」

 

「我好像沒圓滑到能夠處理國與國之間事務。」偏首思考片刻的少年忽然困惑地盯著對方的側臉，「⋯⋯你聽起來不像是在消遣我，Bucky，你是認真建議我嗎？」

 

「外交人員⋯⋯總有機會會到帝國來，軍人⋯⋯」除非跨海來作戰。

 

「你希望我到帝國去嗎？」因為詫異追問的金髮少年依然困惑，「為什麼？」

 

「⋯⋯你說得對，你沒有做外交人員的天賦。」下一刻站起身的褐髮少年搖了搖頭，「當我沒說過，Rogers。」

 

還坐在椅子上的金髮少年將兩人的對話想了又想，終於意會過來的他拉住了對方的手腕，「因為你沒辦法離開帝國，但你希望我能到帝國去⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯我⋯⋯」莽撞拉住對方的Steve一度想要鬆手，但相握之處傳來的體溫是如此令他眷戀，「我會⋯⋯」

 

「那也只是⋯⋯我的希望而已。」褐髮少年難得露出情緒的揚唇苦笑，「當你站在帝國頂端的時候，倘若你想要達成一己之私的願望，最後往往得要付出慘重的代價。」

 

「一定會有一個方法能讓我們待在一起，我的確⋯⋯」邊說邊有些羞赧的金髮少年晾高了眉，「⋯⋯也希望能夠在靠近你的地方。」

 

「這是因為我是Omega？」側過頭看向另一側的褐髮少年不冷不熱地拋下一句：「你只是在禮貌地回應向你示好的Omega？」

 

「當然不是。」加重了他握著對方手腕的力道，「Bucky⋯⋯別那麼混帳。」

 

「我不知道你怎麼想——」

 

「——我才不知道你怎麼想——」語氣急促且難得扯開音量的金髮少年吼完了才想到檢查四周的人群是否聽得見他們，「⋯⋯Bucky，你是整個帝國的繼承人，你是⋯⋯王儲。」

 

「那又是什麼意思？」不知道這整句話的邏輯何在，褐髮少年掙脫開對方的束縛，「我是王儲？那代表我與你為敵嗎？」

 

「不⋯⋯Bucky。」這次伸出雙手抓住對方左手手腕的金髮少年語氣聽來萬分無奈，「那代表你有比我更好的選擇，我就是一個普通的平民。」

 

「帝國並不禁止階級間的交往。」聯邦甚至沒有階級之分，「而我喜歡你。」

 

「與階級無關，我⋯⋯」他不想說這些喪氣話，也不覺得這些喪氣話需要接在Bucky的告白之後，低下頭輕輕吻了對方手背的金髮少年點了點頭，「我會想辦法強大起來⋯⋯任何方法⋯⋯加倍練習，直到我足以保護你。」

 

Bucky沒有回答他。

 

垂著頭不知道此時的沉默為何而來的金髮少年，仔細回想自己是否誤會了什麼，也許Bucky的意思只是他喜歡他這個朋友？也許無關情愛？

 

在他的擔心之中，Bucky的手忽然停在了他的頭上，輕輕的拍了兩下，接著又挪到了他的臉頰，抬高他的視線，「你得說到做到⋯⋯」

 

「我也許看起來不像個Alpha，但我會說到做到——」

 

稍稍使勁將對方的下頷再抬高了一點，「你就是個Alpha，別讓別人詆毀你。」

 

Steve Rogers點了點頭，彎起嘴角笑了，「我知道。」

 

就著他被握住的手，皇太子俯下身先是吻了對方握著自己的手，再抬起頭吻了對方的唇，「你有一顆Alpha的心，你比誰都強大。」忽然金髮少年騰出一隻手，圈住了他的後腦，將他本來已經要移開的頭再次向自己拉近。

 

這次他們的吻停留得更長了一些。

 

在唇瓣分離的當下，金髮少年輕道：「⋯⋯我應當做對了什麼，才贏得了你的偏愛。」

 

知道答案的皇太子垂下眼很樂意地替他解答，「你證明了你的本質。」


	4. Chapter 4

華盛頓聯邦與歐羅巴帝國在兩年前簽署停戰條約，兩國之所以能停戰，起因於帝國在前一年政變，皇后取得政權取代自己的丈夫成為了女皇，因內部發生動亂，安內為先的女皇對聯邦提出休兵，雙方在中立國瓦干達簽訂協議，為表誠意，女皇則將年紀尚輕的皇太子送往聯邦。

 

皇太子的身份得到聯邦的保護，在軍校眾多學生中，多出了一個來自帝國的難民James Barnes。

 

在皇太子成為James Barnes以前，他的名字不曾以拉丁字母符號書寫過，帝國嚴禁在任何形式的載體上出示他的本名，一概以皇太子來稱呼他，正式場合的文件上，則會為他冠上他的出生地——來自聖彼得堡冬宮的皇太子殿下。

 

聯邦依女皇的要求，將皇太子送進最嚴厲的軍校中受訓。

 

聯邦的軍校原先是照顧戰爭遺孤所設立，畢業生陸續在百年間的戰事上嶄露崢嶸，演變成不少名人世家爭先恐後將孩子送進去的名校實屬意外發展，但本質上軍校裡頭大多仍是孤兒居多，多一個帝國難民也不突兀。

 

帝國為保護他們的皇太子，當年送來許多出身不一的孩子一併進到聯邦求學，沒有人想過一國的皇太子會出現在生存環境嚴酷的軍校裡，普遍假設他會到某一所設立在風景名勝之地的私人貴族學校中求學。

 

初來乍到的James Barnes鮮少主動與人攀談，無論在他面前的同儕來自何方，他總是形單影隻，這與他過往在冬宮有許多年紀相近的友朋玩耍相去甚遠。

 

女皇得到帝國眼線如此描述的回報，卻毫不擔心，轉身又投入處理國內政局。

 

過了一年，眼線又回報：James Barnes已經適應了軍校的生活，但他依舊獨來獨往，而由於他有一身俐落的身手，在所有近身搏擊的競技中都所向披靡，也無人膽敢小覷或是欺侮他。

 

來自帝國的學生也不知道他的真實身份，只當作日後軍旅中又將有一名強勁的對手，聯邦當地的孩子則是分成兩派，一派由衷佩服他的才華，另一派則想方設法打算撂倒他。

 

Steve Rogers是佩服他的其中一人，而Brock Rumlow是想要撂倒他的人。

 

Steve Rogers剛入學時身材條件比起同年齡的孩子略遜一籌，聯邦長期處於戰患中，中下階級的孩子餓得面黃肌瘦是常有的事。Steve Rogers初初在軍校的教員眼底看來，成長以後約莫會是個恰如其分的Beta，能夠完美執行後勤複雜作業——這個想法直到他在檔案中公開了自己的性別，他是個營養不足的Alpha。

 

Abraham Erskine從中看見他的特別之處：他的瘦弱來自於後天的不足，而非先天的欠缺。

 

他除了在課堂上教導他以外，也額外在工程學上訓練Steve Rogers，平日則在用餐時間將自己每餐配給的蘋果轉送給他，直到他發現這樣做的人不止他一個。

 

原來Rogers不希望自己身材的劣勢繼續使他居於人下，他用某種方法，也許是苦求、也許是條件交換，總之他說動讓James Barnes教他近身搏擊，而除了教他拳擊以外，James Barnes每天都會將配給到的數顆鵪鶉蛋撥一半給對方。

 

久而久之，女皇的訊息中多出了這名戰爭遺孤Steve Rogers的名字，他是皇太子身邊唯一得見的朋友，其餘的人都是對手，皇太子於學科上、外語上、競技上都有激烈的競爭對手，現在也有了一個朋友。

 

「政府的生日禮物是一台平板。」在餐廳用早膳的長桌旁，金髮少年一邊拆解下手上染血的繃帶，一邊推著剛拿到的生日禮物至皇太子殿下面前，「三月的時候還只是一本字典。」

 

看了一眼平板沒說話的褐髮少年低頭繼續吃著碗裡的燕麥粥。

 

「平板確實也具備查閱外文單字的功能，但這年頭物資缺乏，書也難找，我猜我還是喜歡字典多一些。」把繃帶捲起以後，Steve Rogers有些口是心非地低下頭為平板螢幕解鎖，飛快地查看裡頭由政府提供的資訊，其中包括有各式獎學金的申請須知。

 

右手仍舊吃著燕麥粥的James Barnes，騰出左手從旁邊的座位上拿起了一本書遞給了對方。

 

接過書但沒打開的金髮少年偏首，「⋯⋯這是我的禮物嗎？」

 

褐髮少年只給了一個不置可否的聳肩。

 

Steve Rogers義正嚴辭地開口：「我不能收，這想必是你在課堂上表現良好獲得的獎品，這屬於你。」語畢連書都跟著一起遞回了James Barnes的面前。

 

「我不喜歡巴爾札克，太多廢話。」瞥了一眼那本法國文學名著，「但你喜歡。」

 

他沒說錯，在他沒學會擋下拳頭以前，巴爾札克拿起來一擋效果也不錯，「但我不能收⋯⋯」

 

見Steve沒有要停下來的意思，褐髮少年乾脆轉身走了幾步到後頭將湯匙與碗盤在冷水中洗淨，再放回桌上餐盒裡頭，「你明年三月也可以送我禮物，只⋯⋯不要是書。」

 

他只稍這麼一句話就解開對方鬱悶的心結，已經換上歡顏的金髮少年飛快地洗好了自己的餐具拾起了桌上的平板跟書本趕忙跟上對方的步伐，「我在替Erskine教授打工，到時候請他用我的薪水買一個棒球手套送你。」

 

他一點都不喜歡棒球。皇太子心裡這麼想，但他沒說出口，只是輕輕地點頭。

 

看在習慣了搏擊運動的James Barnes眼底，球類不夠激烈、團隊合作又有太多顧慮，他能接受最溫和的運動大約就是點到為止的西洋劍了。只是聯邦長大的孩子多半熱愛棒球，他們的人民熱衷於參與棒球運動，無論是作為興趣，還是旁觀所謂的職業競賽。

 

而來自紐約的Steve Rogers也亦然，有趣的是他最愛的球隊並不是他家鄉的主場球隊，「你要送我道奇隊的手套嗎？」

 

「你真喜歡藍色的東西⋯⋯當然好，道奇隊的手套，一言為定。」走在前往教室的路上，金髮少年想起自己最初想要一本字典的初衷，「對了，Bucky⋯⋯你能教我俄文嗎？作為交換我再替你畫一幅畫。」Steve有些無奈地嘆了一口氣，「我老是搞不定發音。」

 

他要額外找時間教對方自己的母語，得到的回報是坐著不動讓對方畫圖？James微微皺起眉，心裏嘲諷地想著如果他答應下來了，還真是一點都不吃虧，但他想不出為什麼自己會拒絕，

 

「你晚上練習完回來找我——」

 

話才說到一半，砰地一聲金髮少年就被一旁路人大力推倒在地，書與平板都摔得老遠。

 

Steve Rogers的臉很快就因為被疼痛而皺成一團，受害最深的恐怕是遭重擊之處的耳朵。

 

撿起他的平板的人——也就是剛才動手的兇手——是一個鎮日欺負Steve Rogers為樂的傢伙，身邊跟著一群出身富裕的狐朋狗黨，名字連身為學校教師的Erskine都想不起來了，只記得是個庸才，資質與努力均不足的傢伙。

 

但就在Erskine要走上前去協調時，一旁一名黑髮少年已經走了過來，一把搶回了平板。

 

只是Brock Rumlow也不是什麼正義之士⋯⋯Erskine走近的時候就聽見黑髮少年隨手將平板擺回靠近Steve Rogers的腳邊，「Erskine就在附近，你們討不了什麼好處⋯⋯」而當他出現在對方眼角餘光時，他毫不意外地見到Rumlow轉過身就走。

 

「這裡有什麼問題嗎？」Erskine掠過Rumlow與轉身逃跑的——想起來了——Gilmore Hodge，筆直地走近James Barnes與Steve Rogers，後者還用他沒被撞到的那一側手，摀著自己嗡嗡叫得作疼的耳朵。

 

「我沒事⋯⋯只是一點擦撞。」在場所有人都心知肚明並非如此，但金髮少年仍是執意如此解釋，「我沒事。」

 

James Barnes全程蹙緊了眉頭，但直到Steve Rogers終於放下摀著耳朵的手以後，他才慢慢走近對方身邊，伸手將對方從地上拉起。

 

彎下腰要撿回摔壞一角的平板與書的Steve Rogers很快得到了褐髮少年的代勞，「⋯⋯謝了，Bucky。」

 

這個稱謂讓知道James Barnes真實身份的Erskine不由得又停下準備走遠的腳步。

 

聖彼得堡冬宮皇太子的專屬宮紋，是有著完美對稱雙角的雄鹿頭，所以女皇暱稱她的獨生愛子為小鹿——當然是以俄文——Bucky一字正與小鹿同義。

 

也許這兩個孩子在無形之中，已經建立起比他們任何旁觀者所想得都來得親暱的關係。

 

***

 

「聽不見嗎？」坐在可滑動圓椅上的校醫反覆地用音叉測試著少年的右耳。

 

「很小聲。」不甘願但必須誠實回答的金髮少年低聲作答，「這會影響我加入軍隊嗎？」

 

「也許沒有辦法派駐到前線。」與學校教員一樣知道一旁陪伴的褐髮少年真實身份的校醫看了一眼進來以後沒說過一句話的皇太子，「⋯⋯不過我們都已經停火了，前線需要的人員本來也就大幅下降，你也無需太介意，軍隊裡頭還是有很多工作等著你去服務。」

 

與大多數嚴肅的教師與訓練官不同，校醫Bruce Banner從不吝於對學生和顏悅色。

 

他伸出手揉了揉金髮少年的頭頂，「為防腦震盪，今晚我要暫時留你在醫務室過夜觀察。」

 

「但我們約好了要練習俄文⋯⋯」很快見到褐髮少年不認同的皺眉，幾乎即刻意會過來的Steve打住了未竟的話語，「我的聽力會恢復嗎？」

 

「我們等明天再進一步確認好嗎？你真的該休息了，晚一點我從教師餐桌上弄一份晚餐來給你。」此時Bruce再把視線調至褐髮少年身上，「Barnes，你何不陪我走到餐廳去？」

 

「我沒有計畫用餐，我希望在這裡陪同Steve直至晚膳時間結束，之後我會直接返回寢室。」表達完自己的意願後，褐髮少年過了好半晌，才又補上了一句，「可以嗎？」

 

察覺到皇太子不願遠離身邊之人的念頭，Banner笑著提出了建議：「以你這個年齡的孩子略過任何一餐都不是一件好事，我看看能不能從餐桌上為你們兩個都打包一點食物回來⋯⋯之後你若在我的陪同下返回宿舍，你在此逗留的時間也就能再長一些，做此安排你意下如何？」

 

褐髮少年看了一眼坐在病床上的Steve Rogers，又轉過頭來對著校醫點了點頭。

 

心底有些羨慕兩人友情的校醫連身上罩著的白大袍都沒脫就走出了醫療室，才朝著餐廳走了兩步才想起自己沒帶教員識別證，轉身回去的時候，就著半敞的門就聽見了金髮少年的聲音。

 

「謝謝你願意留下來陪我⋯⋯」少年的聲音仍因身體的不適聽起來很虛弱。

 

不知為何猶豫著自己該不該踏進去的Bruce Banner繼續在門邊逗留。

 

「他們說Gilmore Hodge開始轉化了，當我取代了表面勝算最大的他，得到為Erskine打工的機會，我知道他會對我採取報復，我放低了戒備⋯⋯」

 

「不，Steve，那不是你的錯。」帝國皇太子的英文聽起來還帶有一些奇異的生硬，但在發音上已經沒有原先的腔調。

 

即使皇太子原先在帝國受的教育一定包含了英語，但短短兩年就能褪去腔調並不容易，加上——Bruce忍不住以指撓了撓臉——皇太子也不是太常說話，練習的時間也不長。

 

接著有一、兩分鐘過去，他沒聽見任何一人開口，以為這會是個好時機進門的Bruce才抬起眼，還來不及推開門縫，兩名少年相吻的畫面就映入眼簾。

 

乍看以角度區分，由上而下的皇太子該是採取主動的一方，但當Bruce細看兩人的舉止時，才注意到金髮少年的手拉住了皇太子的手腕，將他整個人稍稍往床上的方向拉去，這才造就了皇太子如今看來微彎下腰俯向前接吻的姿勢。

 

「你也差不多要轉化了？」床上金髮少年的語氣聽起來非常篤定，「你跟Gilmore Hodge的生日相近，他甚至晚你一個月。」

 

褐髮少年沒有回答，僅是舉起了剛才被扯住的手，撫過了床上少年先前被攻擊的位置。

 

「別擔心，現在早就不痛了。」金髮少年側首吻了一下對方撫過他的手背，「沒事了。」

 

沒被說服的皇太子繼續撫著對方臉頰，「我沒打算停吃氣味抑制劑，沒人會知道轉化的事。」

 

「我會加倍訓練，我會爭取⋯⋯能夠留在你身旁的位置，這一點小傷不可能會構成阻礙。」金髮少年擠出了微笑，「我承諾過你了⋯⋯Bucky，我不會食言。」

 

這次是褐髮少年主動吻上對方，下一刻甚至像是覺得不夠一般，乾脆跨坐至在金髮少年身上。

 

這下即使是Bruce也不好意思再旁觀下去，他躡手躡腳地掉過頭再次朝餐廳出發。摸摸鼻子的校醫自言自語地開口：「一開始就不該回來拿識別證，扣公用糧券總好過扣我的⋯⋯」


	5. Chapter 5

吾兒，你必然會質疑我的決定，為何要將你送至他們的軍校。軍事訓練不必然是成為未來帝王必須的訓練，然而對於軍事的無知，則會導致統治的失能。

 

我對你的期盼，是成為這個古老帝國的中興之主，我相信當你繼承了帝王之位，你會將她源遠流長的歷史與傳統持續發揚光大，並且完成過往我們的先祖最深沉的渴望，將殖民地帶回你的領導之下。

 

首先，在此地接受他們的軍事訓練，你能夠了解他們的弱點，他們在心智上的軟弱、他們對於智慧的輕忽、他們對於歷史的無知。

 

你自幼就展現了聰明的才智，我知道你能夠了解到共存從不是一個選項，當兩地存在著歧異時，唯有一方戰勝了另一方，歧異再不存在，和平才能到來。

 

你的父親雖然獲得王室的青睞，獲得先皇的肯定，但他並未實踐他的承諾，而那並不僅止於他對我的承諾而已，我並不看重毫無意義的情感，即便他選擇了肉慾而非對我們婚姻的貞潔，他仍有機會成為出色的統治者。

 

然而，他連對於統治的承諾也無能實踐，把原先屬於他的責任推諉於他人，意圖終止我們漫長的統治時光，此番作法直接牴觸了當時他接下皇位的承諾，統治的職責無論何時都無法假手他人，那是自創世以來由上帝直接賦予我們的權力⋯⋯

 

放下手裡多年前跟著他一起抵達聯邦的信件，James Barnes早已不記得自己看過多少次這封信，但卻從來沒有認真地去審視當中的意涵。

 

「⋯⋯並不看重毫無意義的情感嗎？」

 

「Bucky？」坐在他身邊的金髮少年正試著調整耳朵上的助聽器，「你剛才有說什麼嗎？」

 

「沒有什麼重要的事。」把信折起放回了他的課本裡，「醫生要你別自己調整頻率。」Steve的聽力受到影響，短時間尚未不能確定是永久性抑或是暫時性的結果，「回去房間休息吧。」

 

「你知道這僅是暫時的影響，我的聽力還是有恢復的機會。」聽來有些焦急的少年按著自己的耳朵，「這——」

 

「我不在意你的聽力受損是永久性或是暫時性的結果。」側首凝視著對方，James微微揚起嘴角笑了笑，「我只希望你多休息，醫生說過休息有助於你的身體自行修復。」

 

但對Steve Rogers而言，倘若他的聽力永久性受損，那等同是宣告他與第一線要務無緣，更等同於是他毫無機會與Bucky並肩共事，因為Bucky的能力即使在他聽力健全的時候也與他天差地遠。

 

「你應當少擔心一點。」就連一旁只是旁觀的他都看得出來Steve Rogers的焦慮，「你如果休息得當，很快就能康復。」

 

話才說完，皇太子便敏銳地抬起視線，朝著遠方校園建築的方向看去，注意到他舉動的金髮少年也跟著看向同一地點，「怎麼了？」

 

過去幾日他一直察覺到有視線緊跟著他，這種注目在Steve發現他的身份以後好一段時間沒再發生，「似乎有人在暗處監視⋯⋯」但那並不只是像Steve過去一般充滿好奇，而是全然的不懷好意，就像是發現獵物的掠食者一般，「前幾日，在課堂上我也有類似的感覺。」

 

「校內的教師大多知道你的真實身份，也許是他們在注意你的位置。」他也曾經被Chester Phillips盯著一段時間，知道那種視線芒刺在背的感覺，「也許是校長。」

 

「也許是。」側過身讓自己隱沒在樹幹後方的陰影下，「也許是國內的革命黨人終於查出了我的下落。」

 

「革命黨？」Steve緊瞇起眼，「你是指過往曾意圖推翻貴族統治的地下團體？」

 

「地下團體並不完全地下。」James Barnes望著立刻提升戒備的金髮少年，一方面為他如此符合Alpha的作為感到興味，另一方面卻也覺得對方無須多慮，「只是除了來自聯邦的敵意之外，在我的故鄉我也不算是受到萬民愛戴，離開了深宮內院，現在是最好下手的時機。」

 

「我會保護⋯⋯我會保護你。」幾乎是不假思索就開口的金髮少年朝著他開口：「我保證。」

 

抬起頭，望著不知何時站起身來的Steve Rogers，皇太子加深了嘴角的笑意，「我知道。」

 

 

***

 

 

在紐約市中心最繁忙的大道上，矗立著聯邦當地最大的日報總部。

 

這天一早，就由快遞送來了一只標誌從帝國寄出的包裹，第一時間嗅到不妥的門口警衛將包裹靜置在櫃台上，撥通內線給為收件人的記者，「聯邦與帝國兩地之間照理來說沒有任何直送物品，這個標明來自帝國皇宮的包裹沒有郵戳，混在早上其他包裹之中一起被送了過來⋯⋯」

 

匆匆趕至樓下的記者盯著包裹許久，最終還是沒能忍住從口袋裡頭掏出了拆信刀，一把刺破了外頭的牛皮紙包裝。

 

從他拆開的縫隙當中掉出來的是一疊照片，看起來剛沖洗列印出來的照片仍。

 

警衛打開手上的小手電筒仔細檢查照片上的景象，「這是照片⋯⋯軍校的照片？」

 

與警衛仔細看過每張照片的記者仍舊摸不著頭緒，「有一些學生，我應當要找什麼？」

 

很快他們就注意到，照片裡頭只有一名學生反覆出現，那名學生總是紮著一條小小的馬尾，腳步匆匆的穿過開闊的操場，唯一能夠清楚看見他樣貌的照片，是一張課堂上他直視鏡頭的照片，他的目光看起來有些疑惑，但無礙於他們注意到他清秀俊朗的臉孔。

 

最後耐不住好奇的記者將包裹拿起來仔細的檢查，裡頭接著滑落了一只小巧的徽章。

 

取起徽章的警衛一頭霧水地將徽章交給了一旁的記者，「這是一隻公鹿的頭，什麼意思？」

 

聽見公鹿的頭，仔細定睛一看的男人愣了片刻，才緩緩地開口，「那代表了這些照片中的主角是來自聖彼得堡冬宮的皇太子殿下。」

 

來不及回答的警衛正想開口，但被署名為收件人的記者已經飛快地收拾起攤落在櫃檯表面上數十張厚厚一疊的照片，連同徽章一起又塞回了包裹當中。

 

「你在做什麼？這不是大好的獨家新聞嗎？」有些疑惑的警衛偏首看了眼一旁的電視螢幕，「一早的新聞完全沒有提到與皇太子有關的事——」

 

「這不只是獨家新聞而已，這可能會導致兩地重啟戰火，況且帝國、聯邦都潛伏著想要殺死他的人——這絕對不能被刊登出來，你跟我——」一臉嚴肅的男人轉身警告著他面前一臉狐疑的中年男子，「我們擔當不起這種歷史罪名。」

 

望著急忙轉身準備離去的記者，「那你打算怎麼處置照片？」

 

「放一把火燒掉，如果被查到這個包裹我是收件人，很快調查局就會找上門來。」停下腳步一臉無奈的男人看了一眼手上的包裹，「也許拍攝這些照片的人會把照片再寄給其他的人，讓別的人拿到天大的頭條我也無所謂，我不願所有人盼望了一輩子的和平，毀在我的手裡。」

 

「你真的覺得⋯⋯他們會讓帝國的皇太子去唸軍校？身邊環繞著雙親都是死於帝國砲火下的同儕⋯⋯一旦他們發現他的真實身份——」

 

「這很合理。」掏出口袋裡的打火機，男人抿唇苦笑，「假設今天換作我是求和的君王，必須要將我的孩子送至敵人的所在地，我也會希望他在一個滿是敵人的環境中入睡，夜夜都睡不安穩，這讓他心生警惕，他會知道一旦他行差踏錯，行為不夠謹慎，代價可能就是他的性命。」

 

警衛似懂非懂地看著焰火吞噬著地上的那疊照片，揹在背上的手指則是緩緩地掐緊了最後一張倖存的照片邊緣。

 

 

***

 

 

皇太子本就不可能永遠逗留在軍校，然而他的人質生活也不可能在完成學業後就告終，是以聯邦已經準備了一處駐守在不重要邊防的職務給皇太子殿下，既不靠近他們核心的軍事機密，也不會引來外人注目。

 

但對於一旁不知他的真實身份的人，只顧著蜚短流長地評論來自海外的難民不可能得到聯邦政府的重用。

 

「誰能夠確定他們不會竊取機密，這種安排非常合理。」

 

「讓他駐守的基地幾乎也是暴露在風險之下，倘若他們日後裡應外合⋯⋯」

 

得知自己未來安排的James Barnes並不惱怒，他從來也沒有想過他在軍校優異的成績能換來什麼聯邦軍隊的機要職務，況且以Steve Rogers的身材條件與他受損的聽力，他們兩人能在邊防聚首的機會遠比在核心大得多。

 

不在意身旁的訕笑，皇太子在確認自己的分送命令後，逕自地朝著宿舍大樓走去。

 

一看見Bucky分發地點的Steve，在Bucky寢室門外等到同寢室友離去用餐時進到房內見他。

 

「Rumlow到使館區駐紮，而你到西北方的邊防，這怎麼都沒有道理。」對於Steve Rogers而言，Bucky的能力遠在對方之上，「誰都知道你比他更優秀。」

 

簡單整理書架上書本的皇太子毫無回應，只是靜靜將手邊的書分成兩疊，一疊是對還有兩年學業需要學習的Steve Rogers有幫助的讀物、另一疊則是他自己對於故鄉的研究。

 

「⋯⋯我希望我能提前分發。」金髮少年嘆了一口氣，伸手按住對方的動作，「別讓我自說自話好嗎？Bucky⋯⋯如果分離在即，我想聽見你的想法。」

 

其實不知道自己可以說什麼？但褐髮少年如他所願停下，「你不打算遵守你的承諾？」

 

「怎麼可能？但我不希望我們能夠聚首的原因，是因為你的能力被忽視。」倘若他不打算出任初級軍官，他可以以肄業身份離校，以士兵的身份派駐至Bucky的麾下，士兵對於體格的要求少得多，他的聽力問題也可被忽略，至於作為下屬他要怎麼正式追求Bucky可以容後再想。

 

「與我的身份相比，我的能力並不重要。」James Barnes將靠近對方那一側的書堆推了過去，「怎麼繼續隱瞞我的身份在聯邦生活下去，才是首要考量，我依然是許多人的眼中釘，即使我作為一個換取和平的籌碼，更多的人看見的我，是多年敵對國家的繼承人。」

 

很多人不惜再啟戰火，只求將他除之而後快。

 

「戰爭並不是由你下令，這麼多年兩國死去的人也不應該算在你的手上。」金髮少年輕輕抓住對方細長且指節分明的手指，「那不是你的錯。」

 

「不是嗎？」並不如此作想的皇太子抬起頭，望著從知道他的身份以來卻從未顯現過任何一點敵意的Steve Rogers，他曾觀察對方許久，直到他終於確定對方從未將他看作是仇敵，「不是每個人都像你一樣樂觀，期待我因為了解聯邦以後，替兩國帶來永久的和平——」

 

——這時外頭傳來一陣急促的腳步聲與低聲斥喝，下一刻James Barnes的寢室房門被人毫無預警地打開，Chester Phillips走了進來。

 

他先是看了一眼一旁的Steve Rogers，再看向眼前的褐髮少年，「殿下，你的身份已在聯邦內部被媒體揭露，我們要將你單獨帶至指揮室安置，請跟我來。」

 

褐髮少年伸手取起他掛在衣架上的外套，「下一步我會被安置到何處？」

 

「這就無可奉告了，而且，殿下，在更多人面前揭露此一資訊對你並沒有益處。」

 

這下就算Steve想不知道對方嫌他多餘也難，他才要開口，「恕我直言——」

 

「Steve。」中斷他的James Barnes扯出一抹微笑，「Erskine教授會需要你，你何不到他的辦公室去。」語畢，他在Chester Phillips之前走出了寢室，朝著牆邊暗道上的樓梯走去。

 

Steve還想再追上，但卻被Chester Phillips一把按住在牆上，「你老實待在這裡，Rogers。」

 

「長官，我一直都知道殿下的身份，如果可以我能夠——」

 

在戰場上歷經過無數次戰役的男人飽經風霜的臉此時看來怒氣騰騰，「你能夠保護他？還是你能夠為他而死？」加重手上力道的Alpha怒視著他，「這一切都不重要，Rogers，第一時間因為Erskine願意為你擔保，聯邦政府才沒有立刻將你押走，作為這間學校裡頭少數知情殿下身份的人，你沒有被當作是將他身份洩漏出去嫌犯處置已經是莫大的恩寵，不然等到兩國戰火再起，你可以貢獻的是什麼？」

 

鬆開了Steve Rogers，男人沉下臉看向他右耳上的助聽器。

 

 

「你連上前線作戰都辦不到。」


	6. Chapter 6

這是他藏身在軍校地窖指揮室的第二日，與其說是藏身，不如說是囚禁，從Chester Phillips手上得到幾包乾糧與瓶裝水就是他所有的糧食，生活起居都只能依靠一旁狹小的盥洗室進行，通風管線建造於獨立戰爭時期，照明全是幾根蠟燭與煤油燈。

 

他只擔心Steve的情況，無論Steve正在掙扎著查出他後續安置的地點，或是接受Erskine的勸導暫時低調度日，都有他為Steve擔憂之處。

 

Steve再行涉入任何與他有關的事，只顯得更像出賣他下落的真兇，但他知道Steve不可能不急著想找到他；而就算Steve真的接受Erskine的勸導，遲早也會按捺不住採取行動。

 

過往在獨立戰爭時期就是一處重要軍事碉堡的校園地底有通往鄰近城鎮的地道，他應當會被送往北去，東北角基地有軍事用的安全屋，只需要簡單五人部隊就可以防守。  
問題在於這支五人部隊的組成。

 

James Barnes蹙起眉，比起尋常軍員，他的戰鬥能力甚至更好，與其坐以待斃，他寧可自己到了安全屋以後負責其中一道出入口的協防工作。

 

帝國不可能派遣禁衛軍到聯邦來保護他，變數太多，要是禁衛軍趁機帶走他，帝國就可肆無忌憚重新宣戰，他已離家太久太遠，不能確定開戰是否已然重返女皇的選項之中。

 

倘若在聯邦挑選一支護衛他的禁衛軍，指不定前一刻才宣誓要效忠他的人，下一刻就將他開膛剖腹。

 

但帶他入軍事基地更為顯眼，能對他下手的人也更多，安全屋與單支禁衛隊已是最好的選項。只是找到五名像Steve Rogers一樣對他不存惡意，期望他為兩地帶來和平的人，談何容易？

 

這時一頭灰髮的學者緩緩從門後走來，手裡帶著一本破舊的普希金詩集，接著他將詩集留在了桌面，「裡頭是陛下寫給你的信。」

 

「而那是你送她的詩集。」James Barnes看了一眼詩集已經斑駁破損的封面，然後伸手將詩集挪到靠近自己的位置，「帝國提出移轉我的要求了嗎？」

 

「聯邦沒有給予他們什麼提出要求的空間。」Erskine推了推自己鼻梁上的眼鏡，靜靜望著眼前曾經由他親自單獨教導四年的皇太子，「做出這件事的人，來自帝國，聯邦將此視作帝國想要藉機運作送你回國的契機，怒不可遏。」

 

任誰都有這種想法，「而事實的真相是什麼？」

 

「事實的真相就是無論背後如此做的人來自何方，他們希望的就是你死在聯邦，永遠都回不了帝國。」Erskine兩肩一聳，「如果你死了，帝國會興起多年內亂，當然也就沒有餘力與聯邦交戰，我是聯邦政府我不會保護你，乾脆讓你曝屍荒野。」

 

「但是聯邦政府選擇保護我。」出於連Erskine都不知道的原因，「為什麼？」

 

「也許Steve Rogers並不是唯一一個相信你會帶來和平的人。」露出微笑的學者從口袋裡掏出了一小罐藥物，「你的氣味抑制劑，如果你要展開逃亡，最忌諱是讓對Omega氣味靈敏如狗的Alpha追兵嗅到你的氣息。」

 

「我的樣貌已經公諸於世，氣味又算得了什麼？」但他依舊配合地嚥下藥物，「從帝國送來的學生當中，混入了革命黨人的信徒，他能夠在人群中獲取我的照片，我卻完全無從察覺。」

 

「你並不懷疑Steve Rogers。」Erskine語帶好奇，「就算不是他拍下你的照片，但他是最有可能向他人揭露你真實身份的人。」

 

「不可能會是他。」語氣只有全然平靜，毫無一點動搖的皇太子將藥瓶放入長褲口袋中，「若他真的是革命黨的一員，他有很多時機可以徹底完成他的使命。」

 

「你選擇他作為你的Alpha。」Erskine抬起眼盯著眼前面無表情的帝國繼承人，「又或者只是一個在你走入政治聯姻之前的短暫情人？因為你的選擇就連我也弄不明白。」

 

「我的選擇並不複雜，我選擇了能夠吸引我的人。」回望著眼前同樣來自帝國的教師，「我沒有其他的想法，也無意選擇他以外的人成為我的Alpha。」

 

「在聯邦⋯⋯這麼說並不公允，應該說無論在帝國或是聯邦，因為戰亂缺乏物資的緣故，許多孩子，即使生做Alpha，但在他們成長的過程當中沒有攝取足夠的養份，往往導致他們的身體無法迎來適當的轉換，在我看來，Steve Rogers很有可能就是其中的一員。」Erskine將他的看法說完，卻不見皇太子有任何情緒波動，「這樣也無所謂嗎？」

 

「我應當要擔心什麼？」James Barnes稍稍側首，「擔心他無法使我擁有後代？或是擔心他無法標記我？還是擔心他不能夠適應帝國枯燥的生活？」

 

「我想後代會是一個隱憂。」但被這一串反問也問得心裡有數的Erskine不難想見對方接下來會如何回應，「但再艱困的狀況，也不可能比讓Alpha誕下後代更困難，是嗎？」

 

「Steve Rogers不是革命黨人，他也絕對無意傷害我，至於他是否合適作為我的Alpha、我的人生伴侶，那將交由我決定。」James Barnes看了一眼身邊宛如地牢的指揮部，「倘若你作為女皇信賴的摯友，我想請託你一件事，別讓Steve Rogers在衝動下做出不明智的決定。」

 

「何謂不理智的決定呢？」Erskine緩緩地摘下鼻梁上的眼鏡，另一手掏出褲子口袋裡頭的白絹手帕，「以一名Alpha來說，Steve Rogers擁有相當傑出的智能水準，很大一部分來自於他為了彌補體能上的不足而加倍努力培養的洞察力。」

 

「他仍保有Alpha所擁有的特質⋯⋯」嘆了一口氣的皇太子殿下看了一眼煤油燈的燈芯，「衝動且不計後果。」

 

「為了所愛的人而表現衝動，並非是Alpha的特質而是人之常情。」Erskine帶著有點憐憫的口吻望向若有所思的皇太子，他長時間只能瞻仰著工於心計的女皇籌謀算計，在軍校中身邊又圍繞著汲汲營營於取得更好表現的Alpha們，對於人性這堂課，皇太子只看到最壞的一面。

 

也難怪Steve Rogers最終贏得了他的眷顧。

 

「只怕我的Alpha不能呈現⋯⋯一般的人之常情。」是這兩年以來簡單的生活讓他以為他真的只是一名戰火下的遺孤，他也寧可他只是一名家世平淡無奇的遺孤，而不是稍有不慎，就有可能交出自己的性命、甚至搭上他人一世和平的帝國皇太子。

 

「倘如我說，我能夠給你一個比Alpha更強悍的伴侶呢？」繼續低頭擦拭著鏡片的博士語氣平靜地開口，「完美無瑕的Alpha，宛如⋯⋯神祇。」

 

「那需要什麼樣的代價？」瞇細眼的James Barnes稍稍抓緊了手裡的詩集，「歷史上許多人都存有『超人』信仰，但最終信徒們沒有得到他們的救世主。」

 

「也許完美言過其實，已經造成的傷害就連我也無法逆轉⋯⋯」重新戴上眼鏡的博士露出微笑，「我只能承諾你紅骷顱的悲劇並不會重演。」

 

但因為對力量的崇拜並未從這世上消失，也永遠會有人為了絕對的力量前仆後繼。

 

James Barnes放下手裡的詩集，只沿著桌邊輕輕擱著，「我只需要Steve Rogers作我的Alpha，其餘的一切⋯⋯我並不在意。」

 

「殿下，以你的身份，我覺得有的時候，你可以要求得比別人更多一些。」

 

皇太子並未回應，Erskine身後的鐵門這時緩緩重啟，外頭出現幾名精裝士兵，無須他們示意，亦無詢問此趟所去何處，就如同多年前他未問一句就隻身踏上前往聯邦的船一般平馴，他亦選擇無聲離去。

 

***

 

「請讓我見Erskine教授。」

 

被困在隔離室裡的的金髮少年身材高大精瘦，身穿著白色圓領衫與卡其長褲，一頭柔順的金髮散落在額前，如果不透過耳上的助聽器，誰也看不出來這人與先前孱弱的Steve Rogers會是同一人。

 

一旁的研究人員恍若未聞，持續交頭接耳，「他的身體數值均在正常水準，Alpha激素並未超出同年齡的標準⋯⋯」

「但他從先前的體型快速成長至現在的體態，最主要主導發育的激素卻在正常水位？」

「也許他先前的激素水平不到正常的一半？」

「倘若換作一般正常發育的Alpha，應該有機會真正實踐『超人』計畫。」

 

砰地一聲！

 

隔離室與走廊間的強化玻璃劈出了一道裂痕，裡頭是明顯抑制著怒火的金髮少年，「可以讓我見Erskine教授嗎？」

 

「Erskine教授現在正在重要的會議之中。」一旁原先坐在一旁沉默不語的Phillip Chester起身按下了走廊這側的麥克風回答了他，「在等候進一步的指令以前，不得再做出攻擊行為，否則一旦衛隊將視你為威脅，即刻就會執行殲滅你的指令。」

 

Steve Rogers知道這並非只是口頭威脅，兩旁荷槍實彈的衛隊確實手不離扳機。

 

為釋出善意，他也將雙手自玻璃上挪開，「我只想知道我何時可以離開。」

 

「短時間內機會不大。」Chester陰沉地盯著他，「在你答應當Erskine的實驗品前，難道他沒有告訴你，一旦成功了，這對聯邦⋯⋯甚至是整個世界，都有顛覆既往的影響，作為頭號成功的試驗品，你怎麼能夠來去自如？」

 

「聯邦一直都在資助Erskine博士，我以為⋯⋯」根據他看過的資料，這早就不是成功首例。

 

「你以為⋯⋯並且持續在協助Erskine整理的資料，是他多年前在帝國經手的Omega強化案例，早就有無數起成功的例子，但他投誠聯邦，靠著的並不是Omega強化的藥物實驗。」Chester蹙緊了眉頭，「而是代號『超人』的Alpha強化實驗，能夠讓Alpha本已強健的體魄更上一層樓。」

 

帝國與聯邦久經戰亂，雙方都渴望找到更進一步取得勝利的方法，帝國選擇了讓Omega也站上戰場，所以透過強化體能的藥物達成此一目標，送上這份大禮的科學家，就是Erskine，但是後來帝國仍覺得戰情突破的速度太緩慢了，相對被拖垮的經濟⋯⋯他們不想要再付出更多的成本了，但投降認輸從來都不是選項之一。

 

他們的軍事將領，Johann Schmidt，提出讓科學家們研發所謂的『超人』實驗，而Johann Schmidt也成為了這種實驗的首名實驗者，但實驗最後以此人全然的瘋狂作收，聚集了許多人的力量才將他殲滅，也破壞了本來就吃緊的戰力，可是最瘋狂的並非Johann Schmidt的行徑，而是帝國從中看到所謂絕對的力量。

 

然而Erskine只從中見到絕對的破壞，他甚至不惜背叛多年的摯友、剛繼位宣告重啟『超人』計劃的女皇。

 

Erskine將所有的資料都留下，如今聯邦拿到的資料，是Erskine在新大陸上從無到有重新開始的結果，聯邦不要絕對的力量，他們將這個計畫，改為尋求『完美的戰士』。

 

僅有力量沒有相對應節制的能力，終將導致破壞。

 

能夠準確釋放強大的力量，完美地擊潰敵人，打造全盤無可逆轉的勝利，這才是聯邦想要的。

 

Chester的面色凝重而且冷酷，「你不能夠只是一個普通的Alpha，說實話我們不需要普通的Alpha，我們甚至有頂尖的Alpha在前線為我們作戰，但那從來都沒有帶給我們勝利，如今的勝利、如此脆弱不堪一擊的勝利是懸掛在一名身份高貴的Omega身上，他生我們都倖免得存，但他一旦被人殺死，所有至今你體會過的和平，都會變成幻影。」

 

Steve Rogers平靜地聽完對方闡述那些他雖不知道，卻也無意傷害的事物，他當然希望世界能夠維持著和平，「所以『完美的戰士』是要徹底摧毀帝國的武裝？」

 

「不是，『完美的戰士』會讓帝國放棄作戰，我們無心侵占他們的土地，但我們需要他們永遠不會再想動念跨海而來。」Chester皺著眉，「你從來沒有在海上見過帝國的艦隊，綿聯不斷的銀色戰艦與他們致命的武器，光是看見那一排戰艦，就足以讓我們的士兵畏戰。」

 

Steve Rogers低下了頭，看著自己陌生的手臂與結實的肌肉，他從未想過有一天他能夠變得如斯強壯，他一直希望自己能夠變強，但是眼前的程度遠遠超過他的預期，他已然比他見識過的任何軍人都來得強壯。

 

「如果你只是拿回屬於Alpha的蠻力，只怕我們還是要讓所有軍隊做好全面開戰的準備。」

 

因為他們終究會保不住皇太子的性命——太多的敵人、太少的防備。

 

這時向前一步，重新站回玻璃窗前的Steve Rogers與年長的Alpha四目相接。「我希望這對你們而言足夠完美。」下一刻他只舉起了一根手指，輕輕地敲了一下玻璃上先前他擊出裂痕之處——接著一整面巨大的強化玻璃就瞬間碎裂一地。


	7. Chapter 7

James Barnes被軟禁在東北角軍事基地的堡壘中，一支精銳部隊被派遣來保護他，當中包括了才被分配到使館區，以為要開始自己光明璀璨前途的Rumlow。

 

他從未與Brock Rumlow為敵過，Rumlow並不像那些惡霸喜歡找Steve Rogers的麻煩，但他很清楚Brock Rumlow從來都不喜歡Steve，對Rumlow而言Steve Rogers那種理想主義者的模樣太讓人生厭了，這是他親耳從Rumlow嘴裡說出來的，當時他還不理解什麼叫理想主義者。

 

直到他與Steve相熟⋯⋯直到他了解Steve對他這一個帝國皇太子的看法，才知道原來真的有人內心期盼他能夠帶來和平，而非生靈塗炭。

 

「你居然是皇太子。」Rumlow的語氣聽起來與其說是驚奇，不如說是嫌惡，「把你放進軍校，女王大人是瘋了嗎？」

 

他選擇不回應，但他看得出來所有在場執行保護任務的成員，沒有人不是這般作想。

 

他無法控制別人的想法，多年求學生涯，他一直是抱持著所有身邊的人一旦知道他的真實身份便會將他殺害的念頭生活，如今也不會覺得驚慌失措。

 

多年在聯邦的生活，唯一的例外⋯⋯永遠的例外，都是Steve Rogers。

 

「這也解釋了你高高在上的嘴臉。」Rumlow冷笑，「畢竟一個長期為戰亂所苦餓得面黃肌瘦的難民，絕不可能像你這樣身強體壯，甚至總是用一張睥睨眾生的模樣，你一定覺得我們很可憐吧，為了汲汲營營於找到一份好的工作——」

 

「少說點話，Rumlow，上頭聽到了會找你算帳。」隊伍當中軍階為首的是一名黑人上校James Rupert Rhodes，多數時候他的神情顯得冷峻，但在任務期間一直都對他相對和顏悅色，「他如今已經不是你的同學了，要是我也會對他尊敬一點。」

 

耐不住怒火的Rumlow嘶聲開口：「所以你怕了嗎？因為他是帝國的皇太子，我們就要對他卑躬屈膝嗎？你還真搞不懂戰爭的原因，就是為了擺脫他們嗎？」

 

「我不比任何人更畏懼帝國的權力，但這是一個外交問題，目前兩國既然沒有交戰，他不是你的敵人，你對他的態度會引發兩國如履薄冰的交集更為薄弱，所以你應當謹言慎行。」說著也稍稍挺直了背脊的男人話鋒一轉，「這是我以上校的職位給予你的命令。」

 

忿忿不平甩門出去的Rumlow將室內留給了James Barnes與Rhodes上校。

 

「你的行蹤在此相當安全，僅有Chester知道我們這次的任務所在地，而我們是一直到了這裡——才知道任務是保護你，這代表當中不可能有走洩風聲的情況發生。」  


 

 

在Rhodes解釋完了以後，沒有任何回應的James Barnes僅是持續看著座位一旁的小方窗，作為方圓百里的制高點，這扇窗戶沒有被狙擊的疑慮，也是他唯一被獲准允許的自由——用他的雙眼去感受新英格蘭一帶的景色。

 

本來也就不期待對方給予回應的上校繼續全副武裝地坐在房間門口，手堅定不移地按在他的武器之上，毫不顯得鬆懈。

 

James只見到了五人精銳部隊當中的四人，另外兩人守在堡壘僅存的出入口前。

 

這套五人精銳部隊當中，兩人為一組，相互監視，避免當中有人意圖謀殺皇太子。

 

另一人，被困在這裡已經五天James Barnes，至今沒能見到他。

 

以這套防禦策略來看，那人佈置的位置應該是在最高點望外，由於不會與他接觸，自然也不會需要另外一人監督，但如果以另一個防範措施來看，這一人同時具備著監視另外四人的任務，將是聯邦給予更高於Rhodes信任的存在。

 

但也正是這個位置的人選，讓James Barnes怎麼也想不出合適的人選，「Rhodes上校，『安全門』是誰？」

 

「是聯邦軍方絕對信任的人，殿下。」Rhodes似乎並不意外他問了這個問題，「但我與你一樣，對於這個人的身份一無所知，你既然稱呼他為安全門，想必也對他肩負的任務有所了解，在此事上請再多給予聯邦一些信任吧。」

 

說起來客氣，但Rhodes與他心裡都清楚，他們彼此之間毫無信任可言，Rhodes與五人精銳部隊防範的是來自聯邦的威脅，包括這五人精銳部隊自己本身，但James Barnes確信另外必然還有來自帝國內部革命黨人的威脅，而且不是從難民進入聯盟開始，是早在⋯⋯帝國部署間諜的時候就留在了聯邦，轉為革命黨人的那種威脅。

 

這種人可以生在聯邦、長在聯邦，但卻結結實實是為帝國效忠，他們的家族表面上顯得對曾經的殖民者深惡痛絕，卻是堅貞不疑的間諜，但某一個時間點，這些家族的後人，接受了聯邦的制度，儘管這些制度長期因為戰爭而妥協，卻比帝國更能讓他們接受，於是他們成為了革命黨人，但他們是誰，無論聯邦與帝國都無法察覺到他們的真實身份。

 

雙面間諜。

 

「⋯⋯照片從何而來？」Rhodes的位階雖然不低，但未必能夠清楚知道所有細節，但他也只能藉著有限的管道追查，「聯邦有任何線索嗎？」

 

「從有心人士手上流出，意圖破壞兩地和平，這是無庸置疑的。」Rhodes面色凝重但誠摯地向他回應，「聯邦只想護你周全。」

 

言下之意，聯邦覺得整件事背後的主謀來自帝國，這其實與他自身的臆測相近，聯邦從中受惠的成分太少了，對於當今這個善於謀略與計算的政府來看，此舉完全無助於聯邦的任何利益。

 

問題則是既然是帝國操作這一切，那會是帝國當中哪一派勢力？

 

保皇派？明顯任何傷害到繼承人性命的行為他們都不可能考慮，況且現況並沒有顯示皇權岌岌可危，何必冒險；憲政派？自從女皇登上大統以後相關支持人士早就消失在內閣，甚至上下議院當中也沒有任何人膽敢再提。

 

革命黨人？挺合理的，讓他就此消失在敵方的土地上，帝國脆弱的帝政面臨崩毀，在尋找任何一支血統夠高貴的家族來繼承以前，龐大的帝國會先行瓦解，革命的火焰將吞噬古老的帝國。

 

James Barnes從來沒有排除過自己的未來有為帝國而死的一天。

 

在革命黨人心中，他們真正效忠的對象是這個國家，也許帝國的崩解，是他們看到的最佳解答，然而究竟是不是最佳解答，他想一旦他還存活在這個世界上的一日，他就不會知道答案。

 

他並不畏懼為帝國而死，但對這樣孤身一人死在異地與陌生人之中感到寂寞。

 

當一陣激烈的槍聲滲進碉堡而來，與他同處一室的Rhodes立刻站起身來，打開了角落的櫥櫃，揭開木板之後的隱密通道，「殿下，後方通往防彈的密室，請你暫時先撤退到裡面。」

 

James依言走進了通道當中，高掛在頂的日光燈管旁就是一條看起來萬分孱弱的電線，日光燈管旁的抽風機是密室的通風管道，也是倘若密室被封鎖以後他唯一的抽身之法，於是他並沒有拾階而下，反而是觸碰了一下兩邊的石壁，沿著石塊的縫隙攀岩而上。

 

他一把扯斷了電線，在漆黑一片當中，尋找到停擺的抽風機旁的閘門，扯住了老舊的抽風機機身，下一刻就將整組約莫十六吋大的抽風風扇從頂端扯了下來，泰半的功勞歸功於這台抽風機可堪稱是古董，加上任何鐵條在這溼冷又漏水的碉堡不可能禁得起歲月流逝。

 

他在通風管當中本來嵌住風扇的平台上棲身，評估自己究竟在這個依地勢而建的碉堡何方。

 

最後他看見了在自己頭頂約兩公尺遠之處，有一個凹槽在一片幽暗中透露著微光。

 

那是昔日最早期獨立戰爭時期，躲藏在此的民兵鑿出的氣孔，應當是開在懸崖邊上，也是他要去的地方，從那裡他可以脫身，離開這處碉堡。

 

他願意為帝國而死，但不會是在這塊土地上，不會是在躲藏當中，也絕不會死在暗殺之下。

 

攀上更為溼滑的岩壁，皇太子評估了一下自己的體能，陡地躍往對面，下一刻他的雙手攀住了凹槽邊緣，待到他的雙臂再使力，就讓他半身都擠進了凹槽之上，礙於空間有限，他必須要在這處凹槽中匐匍前進，才能通往盡頭的微光。

 

空氣只要有孔洞就能夠透進碉堡裡來，孔洞未必需要符合讓他出去的大小。

 

但他只是想賭一把，眼前這處孔洞也許他要掙扎著脫身並不容易，但他從未期待能容易脫身。

 

伸出雙手搖晃了一下眼前的鐵井窗，這道阻隔稱不上是問題，一下就被他用手肘撞開的井窗已經鬆脫，他往外一推，井窗就落入了萬丈山谷之中，他把附近的碎石與殘留的窗框都推了出去，勉強讓他的雙肩擠出了這只窄孔。

 

外頭再一個山頭之後，就是春季波濤洶湧的大西洋，從這裡就能夠嗅到海水的鹹味。

 

「如果我是你，我會乖乖待在碉堡裡頭。」

 

當他爬上碉堡頂端，等待著他的是一群全副武裝的聯邦軍人。

 

為首的男人似乎毫不意外看見他從懸崖邊出現，「你不應該相信聯邦會真的有一道『安全門』可以保護你吧？」

 

「⋯⋯所以你是代表聯邦正式向帝國宣戰嗎？」他認得男人，Thaddeus Ross，聯邦的參謀總長，也是聯邦唯一在海上有過戰勝帝國戰績的將軍，「Ross將軍。」

 

「我們曾經停戰過嗎？」男人冷淡地笑了，「你跟我走一趟，等到我得到來自總統更好的答案，譬如說當他向議院說明為什麼放任敵國的繼承人進入我們軍事核心求學以後，我們再交由聯邦的人民來決定你的死活，判斷你究竟是人質，還是根本是間諜。」

 

下一秒他的頭被一團黑布籠罩，接著一下重擊落在腦後，他連意識都一併墜入了無盡漆黑。

 

 

***

 

 

「你不能讓Steve Rogers知道這件事。」

「我以為我們打造完美的戰士就是為了此事。」

「是為了贏得戰爭！」

 

關閉多日終於敞開的房門外走進來的是氣急敗壞的灰髮男子，他鼻尖的眼鏡因為怒火與倉促的行動微微滑落，而他眼前的景象又令他更為光火，高大的金髮少年插滿了管線躺在病床上，明顯地有人運用藥物讓他陷入深入昏迷，方便蒐集各種數據。

 

「你們打造完美戰士⋯⋯是為了入侵帝國嗎？」看著每一台分析儀器跑過的數字，Erskine匆匆按下中斷注入的藥劑，「從我這裡得不到關鍵數據，你們永遠都不可能複製藥效，就算你們拿他的細胞打造複製人也沒有用。」他跨了幾個大步走到床頭拔去靜置在少年頸項的針頭，「你們註定失敗。」

 

「我們有Banner協助，你確定我們還會失敗嗎？」另一旁跟著Chester Phillip走進來的棕髮男人看來神情複雜，「他是你的實驗助手，我想我們應該很快就能期待複製有所突破。」

 

「你可以嘗試，Stark，你想要跟Ross合作的話你大可以這樣做，我由衷希望你們成功，我已經履約給了你們完美戰士，現在來自總統的直接命令，Steve Rogers將負責去援救失蹤的冬宮皇太子，如果最後發現一切的幕後主使就是Thaddeus Ross，Stark，我希望你有足夠的錢來洗刷你也有份重啟戰爭的罪名。」

 

從一旁的藥物當中找到使少年甦醒的針劑，Erskine毫不猶豫一針刺進對方的肩頭。

 

下一刻睜開眼的少年飛快地眨了幾下眼皮，似乎不能適應忽然映入眼底的強光。

 

「Erskine教授？我睡⋯⋯」恐懼迅速淹沒了Steve Rogers的大腦，「⋯⋯Bucky呢？」

 

「好問題，看來有人將他從藏身地點帶走了，他現在生死未卜，帝國已經第三度要求派遣特使來與殿下會晤，確定他的人身安危，總統則剛走出向議院完成他無意出賣軍機的作證現場，他要求軍方立刻派出特種部隊尋找殿下的下落，但參謀總長Thaddeus Ross已經拒絕配合。」

 

「Ross將軍？」從沒有想過會聽到這個名字的Steve Rogers動手解開自己身上其他的探測儀器，「——我自願參與搜救行動。」

 

「我想不需要你自願，Rogers，你可能是唯一一個現役軍人當中願意參與的人。」Erskine苦笑，「負責保護殿下的Rhodes上校在碉堡密室通道上被發現，當時他與殿下獨處一室，而他被人明顯從後暗算從至少有五層樓高的密室入口推下，軍方現在直指動手的人就是殿下。」

 

「這不——」金髮少年直覺就想否認此事，「能夠排除Rhodes上校本身不是與帶走Bucky的人同謀嗎？」

 

「Rhodes目前在醫院急救，他究竟出於什麼立場無法得知，但動手的人必然是知道碉堡所在地的人，那這條名單瞬間就簡短許多，為了你的國家，Rogers，當務之急，就是把殿下找出來，而這件事我想唯有你才辦得到。」

 

他不知道Erskine的理由何在，但他沒有理由拒絕，「我可以立刻出發。」


	8. Chapter 8

Chester Phillip提供的資訊明確地指出，Ross掌握所有聯邦的情報機關，皇太子可以肯定落入他的手裡。

 

過往兩軍相接時，帝國的俘虜幾乎都由Ross處置，此次停戰的時候，雙方雖然執行過幾次戰俘交換，但是也有一些重要的戰俘，當Ross覺得帝國提不出相對應的人選來協調時，持續成為聯邦情報機關的「座上賓」。

 

帝國曾經希望用軍階相當高的聯邦將領，換回掌握重要技術的Erskine，但出於自我意願潛逃到聯邦的Erskine根本稱不上是戰俘，聯邦自然是拒絕了這個請求。

 

而一旦落入了Ross的手裡，就連聯邦總統都難讓他輕易放人。

 

更何況是當Ross言之鑿鑿堅稱總統通敵叛國的時候，縱使是一國元首也無法讓手握大把軍權的將領順從，不然就是等於興起內亂。

 

再者，Ross也公開否認有份參與任何綁架皇太子的行為，他指稱自己仍處於震驚當中，無法理解聯邦的總統為何會冒著洩露國家軍事機密的風險，讓敵軍的繼承人進入軍校就讀。

 

Chester Phillip則不能出面指稱Ross的人馬擔任皇太子所在地的「安全門」職務。

 

不是為了他的職業生涯，亦非不願承認他錯付了自己的信任，而是出面與Ross為敵無助於找出冬宮皇太子；Ross是否瘋狂到為了仇恨犧牲皇太子誰也不能確定，但是他對於主力求和的執政黨極度不滿，卻是再清楚也不過了。

 

「情報機關的位置並不隱密，但能夠在不取得許可下進入就全憑本事。」Chester將五角大廈的平面圖交予眼前顯然對他敢怒不敢言的金髮少年，「你有什麼想說的話嗎？」

 

「如果沒有我⋯⋯當這一切發生的時候，你打算如何營救他？與帝國聯絡嗎？」

 

「女王在將她的獨生子送往聯邦的時候就已經知道有此風險，也許對一個滿腔熱血且急於取得Omega認可的Alpha而言政治僅是一些太過抽象的概念，而我不期待你會了解。」

 

沒有再多費唇舌反駁，Steve Rogers戴上黑色的潛行頭盔，但沒有選用任何武器，反倒挑選了一面銀色的圓形盾牌。

 

Erskine看著站在廂型車內中央的金髮少年，不過短短幾日以前瘦弱男孩早已消失不見，藥效——似乎也沒有產生那些曾經浮現在Schmidt身上的副作用，比一般Alpha更為狂暴的性格、外貌上猙獰的變化。

 

「不選擇槍？」Erskine稍稍將一把手槍推向前，「它的火力雖然相對你的力量顯得微弱，仍然可以給予你幫助。」

 

「我不擅長使用槍械。」金髮少年揹起盾牌，「在戰鬥中使用不擅長的道具幫助不大。」

 

「記得⋯⋯運用地下水道離開，這些舊管線能夠幫助你很快脫離五角大廈，一旦脫離，到這些安全屋地點躲藏，他們不會想到你們掌握到這些所在，而且他們應當會把焦點放在機場——」Erskine將幾只舊鑰匙交給了眼前的Alpha，連帶一顆封裝在鋁箔包裝中的白色藥丸，「他的抑制劑，到了安全的地點交給他，前一顆藥物的十天藥效已經幾乎到了盡頭。」

 

 

***

 

 

「殿下，您聽說過關於Omega強化計畫嗎？」

 

James Barnes闔上雙眼，試著將玻璃牢籠外頭傳進來的聲音隔絕在腦海之外，他知道這一系列的人類改造計畫，最早是從帝國開始的，因為帝國相信，結束戰爭的祕密，必然隱藏在作戰的士兵身上，帝國認為解答是達到數量上的絕對優勢，因此開發了Omega強化計畫。

 

他當然知道什麼是Omega計畫，他更目睹過無數的Omega在他面前接受強化，其中許多甚至是貴族的子女。

 

「但您知道Omega強化計畫的源頭是什麼嗎？」矮小的科學家語氣裡隱藏不住興奮，「女王陛下重視您的教育，但她將教育聚焦在於體認君權神授的神聖是不可侵犯的，以及強者方能生存的戰鬥本領，兩者，都是她認為你作為Omega，欠缺的能力，但Omega的強化，卻遠遠不止如此，而開發這項計畫的Erskine，上帝庇佑，是百年難見的天才。」

 

讓欠缺力量的Omega變得更為強壯，是字面上的意思，事實上那是使Omega更趨近於Beta，使他們氣味淡若無味，使他們的生育能力下降，至於肉體力量的強化與否，說實話那仍需要費時訓練，乍看之下，就像是一種永久性的抑制劑。

 

「Omega強化計畫，取材自這個世界當中，擁有最強大的Omega機制的生物，螞蟻。」

 

James Barnes這時終於睜開了眼，看向眼前這個明顯知悉所有過程的侏儒，並且開始思索對方的真實身份，Erskine在帝國有大批的科學家為他去精算每一個實驗步驟，極具效率地同一時間進行多階段的測試，從大量的樣本中導出最佳的方程式，這人可能就是其中任何一人。

 

「螞蟻的社會幾乎只有Omega，Omega工作、Omega抵禦外侮，這些Omega，全都由蟻穴當中的蟻后所生產，強大的生殖力，僅需要與一隻Alpha交配一次後，就可以誕下一個專屬於她自己的王國，她繁衍下來的Omega沒有生殖能力，卻能夠有戰鬥能力。」男人克制不住地笑了幾聲，「帝國第一階段的Omega強化計畫，是讓這些Omega，變成蟻后誕下的工蟻或是兵蟻。」

 

只要是八到十歲的孩子，多少都會在求學過程，學習過這種生物知識；最早的時候科學家總習慣用自己的方式解讀世上的其他生物，象群的領袖必然是Alpha，但事實卻是成熟年長的Omega，因為非洲的土壤上，決定象群生存的關鍵，仰賴Omega依敏銳的嗅覺尋找水源的智慧，而非靠Alpha去爭奪領土。

 

「但第二階段的Omega強化計畫，是讓Omega達到宛如蟻后的能力，在體型上不遜於Alpha，在力量上與Alpha匹敵，不受Alpha控制，雖然交配，卻不被Alpha綁定，Alpha就算留下印記也無法控制Omega，而且Omega將不再受發情期所苦，他能保持理智地選擇結合的對象，運用Omega的生育優勢誕下後代，卻無需承受作為Omega的痛苦——再也不用受人擺佈。」

 

即使如此，這仍不能說明為什麼眼前這名穿著不合身白大衣的侏儒，要費盡唇舌跟他說明。

 

「殿下，您不覺得，這才是真正的平等嗎？」

 

「這個計畫⋯⋯我以為已經由Erskine博士完成了。」所以Erskine才能在這個基礎上，再完成Alpha的強化計畫。

 

「不！根本沒有！」終於說到激動之處的侏儒奮力地站起身，「帝國不感興趣，一點也不，多少的既得利益者，透過Alpha與Omega的機制，將他們的利益交織成為一張綿密的網！沒有了這些⋯⋯不忠的婚姻可以輕易結束，婚姻失去原先獨有的神性，因為再也不會有人因為解除綁定而瘋狂，就像尋常的契約輕易地被解除，他們一直深信不疑的價值全部都會崩解。」

 

帝國漫長的歷史中，從蠻荒神話中走來，一直都是原有的部族領袖透過反覆婚配擴大他們的領土、累積他們的財富，藉由Alpha與Omega的綁定，締結出以性命作為代價的忠誠，一旦綁定遭到碰壞，Omega的傷害是永久不可逆，且幾乎是篤定將以逐漸衰弱至死作為結局。

 

看看他父母的婚姻，之所以從最初便不被看好，並非她的野心昭然若揭，而是不藉由綁定締結的婚姻，從開始便不被信任能夠走到最後。

 

「所以你希望讓聯邦接受你的研究計畫。」但他不能理解的是，他在這個計畫中扮演的角色。

 

「這很合理，您作為Omega，這樣一來，透過強化可以永遠鞏固您的權力不被侵犯。」

 

「以前曾經以Omega身份坐上王位的君主，他們的權力並不曾被侵犯過。」當Omega成為君臨天下的帝王後，就算是他的Alpha，也不能夠強迫他改變他的意願，當然⋯⋯Omega成為帝國君王的例子並不多，但過往還是小型君主國林立的年代，這稱不上罕見。

 

「還是史官一筆抹去了？」侏儒推了推他鼻梁上的眼鏡，「皇太子殿下，您的帝國那麼龐大，您可曾設想過，被一個聯邦身份低下的士兵標記、綁定，你的意志將受到他的好惡決定，倘若他讓您稱臣呢？」

 

James Barnes沒有回應，僅以審視的目標，逡巡著眼前這人的五官樣貌，「⋯⋯你是誰？」

 

成功勾起冬宮皇太子興趣的科學家露出滿意的微笑，「我的名字並不需要讓您知道，我也只是一個很普通的科學家，但我有毅力，去完成Erskine博士不願意完成的計畫，那便是⋯⋯讓所有人取得真正的平等。」

 

 

***

 

 

從停車場出入口跟著貨車潛入的Steve Rogers，依計畫擊倒了負責日用品補給的文官，使用對方的通行證暢通無阻地抵達最核心的電梯，然而這只通行證也只能夠帶他到這裡，後續裡頭的每一道關卡都需要層級遠高於此人的通行證，有的甚至得要通過指紋、聲紋、虹膜等等的認證方能放行。

 

Steve也知道，但他也從Chester那裡得知一個擁有最高層級通行證的男人，在一分鐘以內會出現在這裡，倘若他無法說服對方支持他，最好的方法就是擊倒他，拿走屬於對方的婚戒，因為那同時也是獨屬於Howard Stark在五角大廈來去自如的法寶。

 

「⋯⋯所以，你就是Erskine的完美戰士、總統心中可以帶來和平的金童。」

 

被他制服的Howard Stark看起來一點也不訝異，「Stark先生，我相信你並不想重啟戰爭。」

 

「我願意協助你但同時——」Howard Stark邊說邊轉過身，下一刻從轉角之處，Steve Rogers遠比他更快地動手抓住了下一個走進這處通道的人，「——這是我的兒子，Tony。」

 

那是一個年約十一、二歲的男孩，但慧黠的大眼，顯示出他不凡的智慧，「你是——？」

 

孩子的話語被他的父親大手一把摀住給截斷，「你沒有說錯，金童先生，我們現在確實就在戰爭的邊緣。」

 

「但即使如此，你最初仍願意協助Ross將軍？」聯邦沒有人不認識這個男人，Howard Stark是透過戰爭致富難以計數的商人之一，但絕對也是財富最雄厚，亦最為聯邦政府倚重的男人，「太害怕戰爭使你的財富縮水嗎？」

 

「牙尖嘴利。」Howard Stark扯了扯嘴角，「我不信任Erskine，不信任身為帝國兩任君王密友的科學家，與其說是財富，不如說是我的愛國心在作祟，但如果只是惋惜我的財富，那你未免也將我看得太扁了⋯⋯」

 

稍稍收緊箝制著對方頸項的左手，「——帶我去找冬宮皇太子。」

 

「你看來確實是個友善的好人，和平使者。」語帶諷刺地，Howard Stark開口，雙手則是抓緊了自己孩子的雙肩，推著孩子走在自己身前，盡量遠離身後挟持著自己的少年，「你最多不會超過十七歲，我猜⋯⋯」

 

這既不是一個問題，也無心回答的Steve Rogers這時卻意外地能清楚感受到掩蓋在自己背上盾牌之下那把由Erskine硬塞到手上的手槍，這種感受使他不安。

 

「你有多了解你口中的冬宮皇太子？還是你只是把這幾個字眼當作一種護身符掛在嘴邊？」Howard Stark配戴在左手無名指的黃銅婚戒，順暢地帶著他們轉進一條狹窄但空無一人，也見不到其他出入口的通道，通道盡頭則是一部尋常的銀灰色電梯，「冬宮如何成為最後一個統治帝國的家族，你在歷史上讀過嗎？」

 

軍校教育對於歷史並不看重，更遑論是敵人的歷史，歐陸土壤上發生的戰爭，除了幾場留下經典戰術的戰役外，鮮少流入聯邦的軍校教育當中。

 

「我不希望你認為他就是能夠帶來和平的繼承人，以我從Erskine那裏聽到的帝王教育，我寧可相信⋯⋯他在女王的心目中，是以收復聯邦為目的的中興之主。」

 

電梯筆直地向下，由於電梯面板只有兩個按鍵標示上下，Steve無從感知自己究竟來到地底多深的所在，但當門開啟，他所聞到那一股讓他皮膚表層輕顫的香氣，一方面讓他血脈賁張，另一方面卻讓他背脊發涼。

 

而Stark父子臉上的神情一點變動也沒有，男孩太過年幼，也許什麼也聞不到，而Howard Stark的冷靜自持，顯示他應當是一名Beta，而映入眼底比起牢房更像個無菌實驗室的所在，也讓Steve Rogers更為焦慮。

 

香氣，無庸置疑是來自於發情的Omega身上的氣息，而隱藏在那之下，Alpha能夠辨識出來的——則是香氣之下，Omega所顯示的緊急狀態，一般來說，這是因為Omega發情的時候無法與Alpha標記，在發情時的高熱導致脫水而死。

 

當他們走到玻璃牢籠之前，Steve Rogers眼前出現的是躺在地板上雙目緊閉的Bucky。

 

男孩有些不確定地看向忽然鬆開摀著他嘴的父親，「父親⋯⋯他們在替他輸血？」

 

Bucky應當是陷入藥物誘發的昏迷中，但是發情期讓他囈語不斷，而玻璃牢籠出口處明顯的裂痕與彈孔，則顯示出太子殿下之所以負傷的原因——他企圖逃跑，但未果，輸血稀釋了他體內壓抑發情期氣味與熱度的藥物。

 

「當我說我們確實在戰爭的邊緣，我所指的是，一旦她知道王儲少了一隻手，當然，和平也就不存在了⋯⋯」


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊18禁啊18禁未成年人走避！！！！！！！！

Bucky的傷口已經被處理過，輸血的設備雖然還掛在身上，但其實也已經結束了。

 

Steve依舊對他眼前見到的景象難以置信，在Bucky左肩下方現在是一片空蕩蕩，他仔細地確認過其他白色的病人袍包裹著肉眼見不到的地方，Bucky只少了一隻手⋯⋯  
但光是少了一隻手，這整件事，就注定無法妥善收場。

 

「發生什麼事？」來回撫過Bucky的臉頰，「我想你應當知情。」

 

Howard Stark從一旁的設備中取下一只小巧的隨身碟，「病歷，以及現場的錄影，當任何有關當局也這樣質問你的時候，你可以用這個來回答他們，時間軌沒有紊亂，造假的可能性很低，但我想也無需造假。」

 

接過隨身碟的Steve Rogers一把將發情中的Omega抱起，對方的囈語是用俄文進行，碎落又零散的詞彙，讓俄語本來就學得七零八落的Steve連抓到當中隨便一個字都辦不到，唯一最確定的是他聽見Bucky在道歉。

 

以及⋯⋯Bucky輕聲喊了好幾次，爸爸⋯⋯

 

床邊的醫療設施一直在警告傷患不正常的高溫，Steve迅速解開了所有儀器與Bucky的連結，低下頭，對準對方的頸項與肩膀交接之處，用力地咬了一口。

 

迅速滲出的血滴沾上Steve Rogers的嘴角，而對方的囈語也宣告終止。

 

這時理解過來發生什麼事的Howard Stark難以置信地瞪著對方，「你標記他？你開我玩笑吧？孩子，你搞清楚自己在做什麼嗎？」

 

Steve沒有回應，一來由他來訴說兩個人的情感將聽起來荒謬也難以取信，外人聽來絕不會理解一國的皇太子⋯⋯敵國的皇太子為什麼要喜歡一個身份低下而且當時又矮又小瘦皮猴，再者，他不覺得Howard Stark是一個他需要解釋的對象，Stark無論在這場傷害當中扮演什麼角色，帝國的追究，Stark必然難辭其咎。

 

事實上聯邦每一個人都要付出代價，因為代價將是數十年綿延不絕的戰火。

 

「你知道Omega一生只能夠被標記一次，而你標記的人是歐羅巴帝國的冬宮皇太子。」

 

一時之間難以克制自己怒火的Steve Rogers單手抱緊懷裡的Omega，另一手迅速地從盾下抽出了一把黑色的手槍對上對方的額央，「我很清楚自己的作為，但你清楚嗎？如果總統只是涉嫌出賣國家機密，你與Ross很明確地是在叛國，背叛你自己的孩子，你葬送了他的和平。」

 

「——所以Erskine要你標記他？控制他？阻止戰爭蔓延嗎？」Howard Stark依舊無法接受，「除此之外，難道你告訴我你的行為有助於維持和平？」

 

「我解除他的高溫，也許能夠撐幾個小時，世界上沒有藥物能夠緩解Omega發情的高溫，而我需要時間帶他離開這個地方。」Steve Rogers將槍口抵上對方的皮膚，「給我你的戒指。」

 

依照對方要求取下婚戒的Howard Stark仍是瞪著眼前的Alpha，「——我可以承擔這一切，但我希望你知道，我們兩人誰對和平都毫無貢獻。」

 

「我這麼做，只是為了讓他活下來，比起他，我並不在乎和平。」得到戒指以後，Steve Rogers出於對自己與手上出產自Stark企業的武器深深的厭惡，將手上的槍遠遠地丟到了整處實驗室另一頭的牆邊，「你們看到的他只是籌碼，而他是我的全部。」

 

推開Howard Stark，Steve很快地來到走道上，他們的逃亡路線是從牆邊的管線間找到昔日的地下水道，應當在管線間的最下方，進入地下水道以後往西，將進入到最近的城鎮裡頭，待一至兩日以後，循著指示躲進安全屋內，再看下一步怎麼做。

 

但這個路線需要的是清醒並且四肢健全的皇太子配合才能進行，眼下光是狹窄的管線間就會是一大難關，「Bucky⋯⋯我需要你配合我才行⋯⋯」

 

然而Omega毫無反應，Steve腦中閃過許多安眠藥物的名稱，試著想起任何一點中和藥效的藥品名稱，但將Bucky喚醒，換來的會是什麼？劇烈的疼痛？縫合處理過的傷口，如果在過程當中再遭到破壞，他怎麼保住Bucky的性命？

 

「我能送你們一程。」Howard Stark帶著他的孩子來到離他們不遠之處，「但需要你把戒指還給我。」

 

「何不讓他待在碉堡裡⋯⋯等待下一步的動作，你們當初為什麼不這麼做？」從電梯出去也許會有幾場硬戰——

 

「我們可以繼續指責彼此，但我要告訴你的是從他曝光開始，他的死亡就已經明擺著的結局。」Howard Stark指著離他們不遠的電梯，「Ross正在上頭處理跟總統有關的事，他知道太子殿下失去了一隻手，但他並不以為意，這是他一舉奪權的大好時間，由軍方來治理聯邦，他不會錯過這個機會，你現在跟著我走，遇到的阻礙最少，而你們下一個目的地我並不關心，但我可以提供你交通工具。」

 

「什麼？你的那些飛天車嗎？」

 

並未在意對方反唇相譏，男人伸手從自己兒子的腰後取出先前被Steve Rogers拋棄的槍，並且不顧孩子的抗議與掙扎，一腳將槍踢回了對方腿邊，展示自己的誠意，「⋯⋯我說過了，我們繼續爭執對你的Omega，沒有任何好處。」

 

***

 

「總統閣下，女王特使求見。」

 

Matthew Ellis瞪著眼前迫使他們陷入危機的Thaddeus Ross，「告訴我，將軍，下一步我們該怎麼做？你把太子殿下藏起來，明天我們就會開戰。」

 

「開戰，我們還有勝利的可能性，你把他們的繼承人教導成對我們無所不知以後，我們只能俯首稱臣，兩百三十一年來持續不斷的戰爭、前人所淌的血——」

 

「——我不關心假設性的問題，將軍，你告訴我我們下一步怎麼做？」

 

Ross說得理所當然，「殺死他們的繼承人，他們失去了繼承人，國內首先會大規模暴動與內亂，從來就等著取而代之的勢力會先將女王扯下王位，就像先前她取得權力導致停戰一樣，你認為前線的戰爭還能持續多久？」

 

「——我要如何告訴我的國民我殺死了帝國的皇太子？他們會如何看待這個政府？」

 

「你問我的話，他們會額手稱慶、歡欣鼓舞。」Ross冷淡回應，「如果你如此沽名釣譽在乎後代如何評論你，造假讓他死在隨便哪處國境之外土地偽造成他逃亡失敗就好，甚至不需要弄髒你的手，你的選民就不會悖離你，也不會像現在如此唾棄你。」

 

「他的死亡永遠會算在我頭上。」站在窗前的聯邦總統站起身，背對灰髮軍人，他不知道帝國內部有多少勢力等著取代女王，他很確定Thaddeus Ross希望取代他，「讓女王特使進來，另外——請Erskine博士過來一趟。」

 

***

 

飛機降落在巨大的雪原之中，Steve Rogers雖然不知道帝國退位的君王下場如何，但依據Bucky短暫提過的資訊，那應當是一個地中海島嶼，而非是冰天雪地的荒原。

 

但座標是Erskine提供給他們逃亡所用，由他親自輸入這台Stark出借的小型飛機，而飛行的全程他沒有休息，依據他所見到的景象，他們確實一直往北飛行，與他們拿到的座標完全相符。

 

他降落的過程算是平穩，雖然欠缺塔台的指引，但視線所及之處並沒有多少需要提供指示的建設，即使他是個很糟的駕駛，有電腦協助要在這裏降落就不是難事。

 

「Steve⋯⋯？」

 

一聽見Bucky的聲音，他即刻解開了身上的安全帶，快步來到對方所在的最後一排的座位。而當他出現在對方面前的時候，對方雖因身上的熱度顯得視線迷濛，但似乎仍在掙扎著辨別眼前之人的真實身份，「Bucky，是我，Steve。」

 

「Erskine對你做了什麼⋯⋯」皇太子試著伸出手去碰觸對方，但當他發覺左手毫無回應時，他垂首望著懸空之處，以及體內不正常的高溫，讓他的動作停滯了下來。

 

「其中一名士兵攻擊你，反擊的時候，其中一人的槍⋯⋯」

 

「——他們輸血導致我的抑制劑藥效提前代謝，你——」用右手很快地找到了自己頸項上的標記，「標記我，另外⋯⋯止痛藥？」

 

「我必須替你止痛，你先前的腦波顯示⋯⋯傷口仍會帶給你劇烈疼痛。」考量他失去手臂的過程，疼痛是必然的，「雖然疼痛的來源已經消失，但你的腦仍持續在處理⋯⋯」至於標記，「我很抱歉沒有取得你的同意就標記你，但Bucky⋯⋯我需要理智來帶著你離開，光是強化的血清給我的力量不夠，而你的香氣讓我難以思考。」

 

他記得失去手臂的過程，但隨後而來的深度昏迷讓他的腦持續停留在受傷的當下，標記能夠緩解他的高溫，但卻無法阻止他下腹與後庭傳來麻癢難耐，他用餘下的手抓緊了對方的手臂，儘管在那之下的強壯肌肉讓他很陌生，這隻手臂的主人，仍確實是他在這個世上能信任的最後一人。

 

「我需要你綁定我⋯⋯」肌膚表面的標記就像是一種催情藥物，從標記的傷口逐漸蔓延開來，除了發情期導致的渴望之外，Steve留下的傷口也不斷給予他的大腦中樞刺激，渴望尋求更多來自這名Alpha的一切。

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」對方的香氣在他們對話的當下也逐漸變得濃郁，「我不覺得這是一個好主意，帝國的使者應當已經返回聖彼得堡了，戰爭⋯⋯將會重啟。」

 

「戰爭⋯⋯跟熱潮都不會自己結束⋯⋯我需要你的幫助⋯⋯」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯不經任何儀式、不受任何人祝福就這樣綁定你，你的母親她⋯⋯會怎麼看待此事？」他抱住渾身不斷顫抖的Omega，濃郁的香氣其實早已淹沒他的理智，但讓他能懸崖勒馬的唯一關鍵，就是他們所在之處，「Erskine告訴我你的父親在此，至少讓我取得他的許可⋯⋯」

 

在喘息當中試著聚焦在窗外景觀的皇太子皺起了眉，「他不在這裡⋯⋯」

 

「這是Erskine教授給我的座標——」Steve也循著他的視線看出去，Erskine為什麼要騙他？「我們應該是降落在格陵蘭上，這裡以前是皇家專用的機場。」

 

「他在南方的島嶼上，跟他的情婦們⋯⋯」環顧了幾眼他們所在的飛行器，「格陵蘭應該是這艘飛機能夠飛行到最遠之處，也是少數在帝國與聯邦交戰範圍內的中立之地⋯⋯」皇太子用他餘下的手抓緊了眼前的Alpha，「我選擇了你，Steve，你知道⋯⋯我早就選中了你。」

 

他當然知道，這是他一開始能夠張口留下標記的主因，「綁定不同於留下一個標記，我——」

 

「我不在乎形式、儀式⋯⋯只要你在這裡綁定我，我就屬於你⋯⋯」

 

無論聯邦或是帝國，在律法上，對於Omega的地位都有明確規範，他們並不劣於其餘Alpha或是Beta，但他們的生理機制卻很大一部分已經建立了他們的弱勢，一生僅能被標記一次，綁定以後，當他們與Alpha的連結透過綁定與標記維繫時，彼此的情緒將互相流通，快樂與幸福的感受都會更為強化，但當發展與幸福快樂背道而馳時，一旦綁定解除，隨之而來的瘋狂，將會完全摧毀他們。

 

聯邦的規定是一旦綁定了Omega，Alpha就必須全心全意地照顧對方，至死方休，因為Omega一生僅有一次挑選伴侶的機會，換言之，完成綁定的Alpha已經等同將這名Omega無論身心靈都掌握在手，Omega的一切，都屬於他的Alpha。

 

Steve Rogers抱緊了對方。這與他所想過的任何畫面都不同，至少不該在對方仍負傷在身的時候，Bucky從無數的藥物作用中清醒過來，很有可能——

 

Bucky正動手解開他的褲頭，更進一步從貼身衣物當中，尋找到他早已勃發的性器。

 

——他試著不去想，但很有可能Bucky此刻並不真的清醒，就算清醒理智也無法與熱潮抗衡。

 

跨坐在他身上，Bucky的臀瓣輕輕擦過了他的性器頂端，但重心不穩的Omega無法取得平衡，「⋯⋯Steve，你得幫我⋯⋯」

 

Bucky近乎嗚咽的哀求讓他一手托住了對方的臀部，另一方面用嘴咬掉了手上的手套，裸露出來的手掌探入了Bucky臀瓣之間的縫隙，柔軟的入口流出不少因為熱潮而產生的體液，而隨之而來的香氣又比先前更為濃郁，幾乎像強效春藥，促使Steve Rogers的性器更硬得發燙。

 

低下頭狂亂地吻著Steve的唇與鼻尖，皇太子喘息著開口：「幹我⋯⋯」

Steve與他的要求同步，貫穿了他的甬道，並且毫無阻礙將自己完全埋入了他的體內。

 

高漲的溫度與情慾席捲了Omega的理智，他只感覺到對方灼熱的陰莖不斷從下而上貫穿他的後庭，最終當高潮到來之時，成結的根部緊緊地脹滿了他身下的入口。

 

他所能做的僅剩攀附著此時他唯一的浮木，只稍稍這一瞬間，讓他先不去想任何所謂的後果。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還是18禁呀！未成年勿入！！

「帝國反叛軍潛伏於聯邦土地上，自從冬宮皇太子的樣貌與求學地點被不法之徒揭露以後，便伺機企圖攻擊James Barnes皇太子殿下，其中一干人等將皇太子殿下自五角大廈當中帶走，皇太子殿下雖英勇反擊，仍在過程當中負傷，並遭歹徒挟持。」

 

「而軍方緊急啟動尚不成熟的強化計畫，選中皇太子軍校的同窗Steve Rogers接受改造，經過改造的Steve Rogers隻身潛入了反叛軍的行列，並且將對方一舉殲滅，並順利將反叛軍竊走的Stark企業輕型噴射機在燃油耗盡以前降落在格陵蘭島上，不過由於Omega的保護機制，受傷的皇太子提前進入熱潮，為保全皇太子的人身安全，Steve Rogers在徵得皇太子的同意之下標記殿下。」

 

「而帝國已與我國取得共識，透過格陵蘭島上的因紐特部落協助，將皇太子送往帝國轄下不列顛群島接受治療與休養，由於皇太子在與反叛軍作戰當中左臂傷勢過重，目前已經進行過截肢手術，未來皇太子估計需要花費六至九個月進行裝設義肢與復健，並規劃於九個月內以帝國親善大使身份就任，以上為今晨白宮所發布的聲明，敬請大眾勿接受且傳播任何其他臆測。」

 

Steve Rogers佇立在病床旁面無表情地看著電視上播送的國際新聞將整件事的前因後果全都竄改成了虛假的版本。

 

事實上帝國方面為整起事件除了表達強烈的憤怒，但倘若不是為考量皇太子的健康著想，女王其實已經下令將戰艦都送上大西洋，準備對聯邦東海岸進行轟炸。

 

但因為他綁定了Bucky，一旦宣戰必須上前線的他如果死在戰場上，Bucky將因為失去他而陷入瘋狂，女王沒有宣戰，僅接受了特使與Erskine的建言，讓皇太子殿下返回帝國的領土，並且從此以後——包括重返聯邦——都將由帝國的親衛隊貼身保護皇太子。

 

而且女王保有決定Bucky何時返回聯邦作質的權力，九個月僅是初步來自帝國所給出的時間點，如果女王要再延長，聯邦也不得拒絕，究竟最後皇太子還會不會踏上帝國擔任所謂的親善大使，也成為了未知數。

 

不過聯邦亦提出了一項要求，無論親衛隊的人數多寡，Steve Rogers均不得離開他綁定的皇太子殿下，而皇太子殿下無論需要多長的時間「復健」均可，但女王殿下不得與皇太子當面接觸，帝國內閣諸臣也不得探訪皇太子，落實皇太子雖人在帝國，但仍是屬於聯邦人質的身份。

 

「如果Steve Rogers親手殺死皇太子殿下呢？他是被改造的強化人，天知道他會做出什麼事。」作客晨間新聞的歷史研究員尖酸刻薄地開口，「聯邦的人就已經夠野蠻了，他們還想出改造Alpha這種蠢事，這整齣戲說不定都是他們自導自演為了炫耀他們的士兵有多麼的強大，而我們對他們根本無計可施，我們的王子在他們手上，現在還變成野蠻人的伴侶。」

 

不知怎麼著，Steve反倒對這種批評不以為意，彷彿他們口中說的野蠻人不是自己。

 

此時Steve垂在床邊的手指被人輕輕握住，「⋯⋯別看了。」

 

「沒事，我不在意。」坐回對方床邊的Alpha垂首親吻了對方的額央，自從於愛丁堡就醫以來，Bucky選擇不再使用任何的止痛藥物，且在醫護人員的協助之下處理了幻肢痛的症狀，但因傷口仍須為安裝義肢做準備，又再接受了手術進行患部整理，手術過程依Bucky的要求下以局部麻醉處置，「好一些了嗎？」

 

「好多了。」在他的Alpha坐回病床上，並將他抱入懷中以後，皇太子靜靜地靠著對方的胸膛，側耳傾聽著對方穩健的心跳，「你沒跟我說過⋯⋯改造手術，會痛嗎？」

 

「多少有一點。」低頭落下幾個輕吻在對方的髮間，「紮了幾針，再曝曬在輻射照射下。」

 

「輻射？」聽來整個過程並不是對人體無害，「⋯⋯這效果是永久的嗎？」

 

「目前為止都是。」Steve聽出對方的擔憂，「我的身體各項指標都在Erskine的監控下，沒有任何問題，也沒有出什麼異狀，除了⋯⋯變得格外強壯。」

 

「為什麼答應成為實驗品？過去這在帝國曾經導致不好的後果。」因為過去兩天的疼痛與手術影響，James Barnes一直到現在才能好好與他的Alpha對話，「很有可能⋯⋯我會失去你。」

 

「在失去你的情況下，我做出的決定確實欠缺考慮，多半是衝動行事。」收緊了環抱著對方的手，Steve Rogers低聲開口：「Bucky，別再離開我了，我們現在是一體的⋯⋯休戚與共。」

 

皇太子沒有回答，但他也回抱住Alpha的腰身，埋首在對方的頸窩之中。

 

「接下來會發生什麼事？」Steve Rogers相信，無論接下來兩國政府之間怎麼行事、什麼章程，Bucky心中早就明明白白，這些是他自出生以來就一直在學習的事，「我們九個月後⋯⋯必然不會回到聯邦的土地上。」這則是他最為肯定的一事。

 

「很有可能不會。」James Barnes鬆開他環抱著對方的手，扶著他斷臂之處，再坐直了身體，看向神色凝重的Alpha，「兩個國家都有鷹派，亦都有鴿派，Ellis是鴿派、Erskine是鴿派，他們竭力阻止戰爭發生，但事實上，一旦主事者換人，發展也會走向截然不同的結果。」

 

Matthew Ellis將這次的危機再交由過往帝國內閣的成員來處理，而拒絕了Ross的提議，讓Ross清楚地知道只要這名總統在任的一日，他期待的結果就不會發生，但也因為有這樣明擺著不打算讓James Barnes活下來的人存在在確實可以置他於死地的位置，帝國更不可能讓皇太子在聯邦逗留，然而Ross已經位於總統拿他動彈不得的地位，但Ellis的任期卻會結束。

 

不過Matthew Ellis當然絕非偏袒帝國，「Ellis與Erskine的交換條件是，倘若民調顯示不支持他這次的決策，我就會即刻返回聯邦。」無論他在哪裡，他都是這場棋局裡頭任人擺佈的棋子。

 

Erskine則自然仍是為帝國著想得多，又該說⋯⋯是為了皇太子又想得多了一些。

 

女王絕不可能願意讓Steve Rogers綁定帝國的皇太子，但皇太子已經明確被標記，唯有完成綁定，才有存活的可能，而綁定了以後，Steve Rogers與皇太子便成為了命運共同體，可惜這雖然能夠制肘女王與親王權的勢力，對於帝國內部仍不惜一戰的鷹派，像是Alexander Pierce一類的貴族而言，或者根本想要推翻王室的革命黨人而言毫無意義。

 

於是Steve Rogers雖然成為了他的Alpha，但他還必須要是無人能敵的戰士。

 

必須要是有著閃耀盔甲的騎士，護衛他的太子殿下。

 

「如今我回到了帝國的領土上，但距離聖彼得堡仍非常遙遠，可是距離想要推翻冬宮的人而言卻近得多，Ellis的情資應該明確地告訴他，想要取我性命的人來自帝國的革命黨人，那與其讓我死在聯邦，一石二鳥，放我回去帝國，看這個國家從內部自己瓦解，於他輕鬆得多。」

 

「Bucky，我的承諾從來沒有變過——」

 

「我知道，但只靠你一個人，恐怕我們也活不了多久。」

 

所以James Barnes很清楚他不能少一隻手，也許他仍未清楚明白帝國的未來該怎麼走，但他需要夠強大的武器，確保他仍是帝國航向未來的唯一舵手，這個時代仍需要他去做他應當做的事，即使他今日所在的位置從非他所選擇的。

 

「終有一日，Steve⋯⋯你的國家與我之間，會有只能擇其一的時候。」屆時為了勝利所打造的完美戰士，會選擇哪條道路？

 

「無論何時我都會選擇你。」Steve傾前吻了吻他的Omega，並且伸出手，將對方重新抱回他的身上，他的雙手穿過對方身上寬大柔滑的緞面睡袍，抱住了對方的大腿根部，再抬起視線望進對他微笑的Omega眼底，「我的國家告訴我因捍衛自由與權利而偉大，每一個人生而平等，你也亦然，Bucky⋯⋯如果今天有人要犧牲你換取和平，或是犧牲你才能達到他們的目的，我永遠會為保護你而戰。」

 

「Steve Rogers⋯⋯」皇太子用他餘下的手掌撫過對方臉頰，「無論別人如何稱呼我，皇太子、王子，帝國的繼承人，你唯一需要知道的只有⋯⋯我屬於你。」

 

事情永遠都是說出口的時候聽起來如此單純，抿唇笑了笑的Alpha，輕輕地向前沿著對方的頸項留下一連串細碎的吻，「⋯⋯Bucky，就讓我們再確認一次這個事實吧⋯⋯」

 

James Barnes前一次的熱潮在綁定之後就即刻淡去，與正常來看需維持兩至三日的時間相去甚遠，主要仍是Omega因為在失去手臂的傷勢下，身體進入了緊急狀態，儘管進入熱潮，大腦中樞卻判定這並非是繁衍後代的時機。

 

但結合從不是得要在熱潮的時候才能發生。

 

Steve挺身向前，將本來坐在他身上的Omega輕輕放回柔軟的床墊之中，自己解開了褲頭，欺身到對方的雙腿之間，在以手反覆愛撫入口處柔軟的皺摺後，他再將自己的分身一吋一吋地推入對方體內。

 

「⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」

 

低頭深吻著對方的Alpha規律地來回在甬道中進出，每一次他都挺進到最深處，感受Omega下體的入口絞緊他的熱度。

 

但在他到達高潮以前，他選擇將自己的性器從對方的體內抽了出來，白濁的液體則是射落在對方大腿內側，下一刻，他甚至弓起了自己的腰，俯下身將Omega那只相對小巧的性器含入自己的口中。

 

Omega輕輕地用大腿蹭了蹭對方的臉，「⋯⋯那不具備⋯⋯跟你一樣的作用。」

 

「如果⋯⋯」以掌沿著對方的腰身輕撫到大腿邊緣的Alpha輕道：「它能讓你顫抖就足夠。」

 

而下一刻當他深吞入Omega的陰莖時對方昂首的呻吟，給了他最好的回答。

 

 

***

 

 

「這個Omega未來將是帝國的統治者，但他同時還是殖民地的野蠻人的婊子。」

 

「當帝國交到他的手裡，只要那個野蠻人往他的屁股上拍個兩下，他會把整個國家都賣了。」

 

George Barnes折起他正在看的報紙，隨手往自己眼前的桌面一擱，下一刻他拿起了鄰桌的一杯仍冒著煙的紅茶，從其中一名大言不慚又言語粗鄙的男人的頭上淋去——

 

「——你在搞什麼鬼——」但他的抱怨在與對方四目相接的時候頓時消失的無影無蹤。

 

「這個婊子從十二歲的時候開始為你在敵國出生入死，好讓像你這樣的廢物不用到前線作戰，也是同樣一個婊子，遠離屬於他的身份、地位、財富，在一所除了人生百態以外什麼也學不到的學校裡頭隱形埋名地活著，讓他這個早就分崩離析的國家，免於百年內亂的局面。」

 

稍稍拉齊了自己身上的皮衣外套，他以掌爬梳過一頭茂密的灰髮，睥睨著一身狼狽卻不敢多言的男人。

 

「你方才的言論，如果你是貴族，可以讓你的財產土地全都充公，如果你僅是平民，那是數以年計的牢獄之災。」

 

這時從餐廳裡頭結帳走出來的少女，望向了正在群眾焦點對話的兩人。

 

「這都算是你結交了天大的好運，因為⋯⋯」從一旁的提袋當中掏出一把獵槍的Barnes親王露出淡然的微笑，「今天如果坐在你旁邊的人，是我的伴侶，你的君王，她會用上帝賦予她的權力，從你的雙臂⋯⋯」邊說邊用他的槍管敲上自己嘴上提及的部位，「你的雙腿⋯⋯最後再是你的頭，各給你一槍。」

 

在少女匆匆回到他的身邊，按住他的槍管要他別輕舉妄動時，他又笑著揹起了獵槍。

 

「雖然聽起來也很野蠻，但上帝還賦予她權力將你倒吊在樹上，割你遍體鱗傷再讓你血流過多致死⋯⋯你卻還敢在這此大放厥詞，你未來的君王在沒有祝福之下被人標記，是他用他的貞潔，換取了你的和平，我真該殺死你。」

 

「親王殿下，此處的警佐已經接獲店主人通知，即刻前來偵辦此案。」紅髮少女略帶沙啞的聲音帶著一點斯拉夫腔調，「我們還有一些會議，您要遲到了。」

 

終於在紅髮少女的催促之下，George Barnes才移動了他的腳步，往餐廳外的豪華禮車走去。

 

立憲派在女王奪權之後全都被驅逐出執政的核心，再也無人擔任內閣成員，如果不是George Barnes是握有蘇格蘭、法國、義大利等大大小小諸侯國勢力在手的貴族成員，女王必然不會客氣，安予他隨便一個重罪的罪名就砍了他的頭，不可能像現在這般流放到希臘小島上了事。

 

他們夫妻從沒有情份，但不代表他對自己的Omega孩子就沒有，「Steve Rogers是什麼人？那些Erskine送來的報告在哪裡？那個宣稱能夠將Omega從Alpha綁定的束縛中解放的瘋子Zola，搭著我們的船跑掉以後，現在到底能夠付諸實現了沒有？」

 

紅髮少女瞪了他一眼，「Steve Rogers，據Erskine博士所言，是太子殿下親選的Alpha。」

 

「他什麼也不是，只是綁定世上最尊貴的Omega。」把那只平板隨意的丟在了座位旁，「帝國當中太多豺狼虎豹，我不希望見到我的孩子為了帝國的鬥爭而死，更不能接受投機的政客像是Matthew Ellis將他像一顆棋子一樣任意擺佈，聯絡上那個Arnim Zola，接著再找一條安全的線路，幫我接通瓦干達的T’Chaka國王。」


	11. Chapter 11

皇太子殿下的義肢手術訂於倫敦進行，雖説女王與重臣均不得探視皇太子，但早已遠離權力核心的George Barnes親王則沒有這個困擾，即是他想見冬宮皇太子，那也僅是幾個小時飛行就能夠辦成的事。

 

直播的新聞媒體仍盤桓在外，所做的報導不外乎就是針對這支「義肢」做分析探討，評論家搶調這支防彈的手臂將成為皇太子最堅強的防盾，而強化的力量可以讓貼近皇太子身邊的威脅大減，將原先也許能夠一對三防禦的太子殿下提高到一人抵禦多人來犯的戰力。

 

而除了義肢之外，媒體也沒忘在跑馬燈上提醒出發前來與皇太子會合的親王現在的進度為何。

 

由於手術可能產生的風險與後遺症，加上冬宮皇太子的身份特殊，就算是聯邦也不得在醫療需求當前讓步，願意讓Barnes親王在手術期間陪伴在皇太子身邊，如有必要可以提供即時協助，這是雖然同有親屬地位的Steve Rogers無法提供的。

 

而當跑馬燈上顯示親王的私人飛機已經於克里特島起飛時，Steve Rogers將視線從喧鬧的螢幕上移開，望向躺在床上已經近乎半日不發一語的Bucky。

 

儘管乍看之下Bucky似乎沒有在注意媒體報導，但他看得出Bucky思慮沉重。

 

Bucky僅說他的雙親各有內心的算計，對他的關心少之又少。

 

「⋯⋯我一直沒問你。」Steve靜靜地以指爬過對方褐色的長髮，「親王是什麼樣子的人？」

 

「暴躁、易怒，缺乏耐心。」不帶任何情緒平鋪直述地將對方最淺顯易見的特質說出口，「但同時高大、英俊，具有充分的領袖魅力，並且——」握住對方撫過他髮梢的手指，「——是帝國當中立憲派的擁護者，提倡仿效往昔大英帝國時代建立上下議院與有人民代表的下議院。」

 

「而女王不願意接受立憲。」可以想見這背後的權力更迭曾經多麼的腥風血雨。

 

「親王並不把統治看作神聖的使命，這件事在他過去繼位前便是他一貫的政治主張，我的外祖清楚，但還是將他選作了王位繼承人，而非女王。」James Barnes淡淡地敘述著他童年生活的樣貌，「在他當上帝王的時候，王宮是歡快的，充斥著舞會宴席，每天都有川流不息的人潮，還有每月一日的開放日，平民百姓當中各行各業的人都有機會被邀請到冬宮來，包括國家芭蕾舞團首席名伶、豐滿明豔的花腔歌手以及⋯⋯獲得數次影展獎項肯定的演員。」

 

似乎哪段電視節目聽過一樣八卦內容的Steve沒再插嘴，僅從側邊注視著皇太子依然毫無情緒的雙眼。

 

「政變以前，也就是我前往聯邦以前，我一直都生活在他與女王的爭執之間，年幼時他們誰都很少與我相處，他們的爭執也與我無關，但自我開始受帝王教育以來，與他們兩人相處成為我無法避免的日常生活，有許多學科由他親自教導我，政治學、經濟學，都與統治有關⋯⋯和他認為有用的學問，包括歷史，而這些是當時的皇后所厭惡的，她斥責這些都是無用的知識。」

 

無用卻是知識，多麼諷刺。

 

「統治是我的血統賦予的權力，不是政治；如何使市場穩定，讓人民溫飽，是大臣該傷腦筋的事，我只需要把人撤換到有一人能夠達成我的指令為止，沒有所謂的經濟；而歷史⋯⋯歷史是勝者隨意決定的敘事，瀏覽與佩服得勝者的事蹟是平民的工作，我的工作是書寫歷史。」

 

帝王與尋常人不一樣，他只需要學習取得勝利的方法，戰時那便是軍事，而對手作戰的方法，也是他最應當學習之事，所以他被送進了軍校，訓練體能與各式軍事訓練。

 

「如果我沒有辦法在第一時間正確地朗讀上課的進度，他會抽出他的馬鞭，抽打我的侍女與管家，所以我每天用完晚膳以後，都會仔仔細細將每一堂明早的課程內容看仔細，倘若課後我無法融會理解，我就必須要死背起課程內容，一個章節或是一首十四行詩，因為他相信現在不能夠化為己用，只要記在腦海裡，有一日你終能開竅貫通，當我背不起來的時候，他總會對下人咆哮，說他們都是無用的飯桶，專制下的廢物，庸碌⋯⋯」

 

而他就只能反覆道歉，讓父皇平息怒火，但也讓他對於書本埋下了深深的厭惡。

 

「再大一些，也許十歲的時候，我對學業掌握的能力顯著好轉，學習沒有那麼痛苦後，我多出了一些空閒的時間走出我的寢宮，有時候我會看到他在跟我的異母弟弟妹妹們玩，Rebecca，有著翠綠眼眸的Omega，母親是芭蕾名伶，Malthus，金髮碧眼的Omega，母親是兩屆法蘭西影展的最佳演員⋯⋯還有更多我也不知道身份的孩子，他們不是帝王，無謂在知識上深造，我必須這麼做，因為即使統治的重責大任並不落在我的手上，我卻要成為監督之人，我沒有立場無知⋯⋯又或許，他對我並不存在著一個父親對孩子所有的愛，僅有著我可能無法延續他的豐功偉業守護立憲制度的焦慮。」

 

他認識的Bucky總是沉默無語，比起同年齡的聯邦人，他早已知曉更多，這些課程對Bucky而言有多麼貧乏無趣，他經歷過的人情世故，也比任何人都更為複雜。

 

「他最大的恐懼其實與我母親並無二致，他害怕我平庸，一生就甘願於重演前一個Omega君王覆轍，透過不斷誕下子女將他們送出聯姻來鞏固政權；他是我的父親、君王、導師，直到他被自己的親弟弟與妻子背叛奪權⋯⋯流放為止。」說到此，皇太子閉上了眼睛，「我真的沒辦法說話了⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯你會叫醒我嗎？」

 

「你如果需要休息，我不會吵你。」收緊了他執著對方的手，「我不會吵你。」

 

「你會叫醒我嗎？」再次睜開眼的皇太子苦澀地笑了，「當我做惡夢的時候。」

 

「我會。」撫過對方的臉頰，「Bucky，我當然會。」

 

***

 

手術已經宣告結束，理應要到場陪同的親王卻一直未現身，反而顯得孤身一人坐在手術室外長廊上的Steve Rogers格外異常。

 

這間醫院位於倫敦最熱鬧的大街上，而為了保護皇太子的人身安危，今日全院除了需要醫療設備維生的重症病患與負責的醫護人員外，均不得任意進出。

 

媒體都被遠遠隔絕在醫學中心的大門外，遣走了尋常人等的醫院裡格外寧靜。

 

幾度Steve Rogers幾乎都能聽見掛在大廳上的時鐘秒針擺動的聲響。

 

Bucky在動手術前曾經告訴過他，他對安裝強化武裝手臂的擔憂，他認可未來生活在歐陸的時間裡，如果他缺少一隻手臂，他的作戰能力會大打折扣，但同時也憂慮，一只強大的武器有可能會永遠地改變他，帝國為他打造的武器，最後會具有什麼樣的能力，他也難以預測。

 

「你在外面，要注意任何的異常⋯⋯」

 

暗去了的紅燈之下，手術室的門卻遲遲未見開啟，也沒有任何人員能夠提供他資訊。

 

這就是所謂的異常！

 

他心中的警鈴大響，但當他闖入手術室內時，裡頭早已人去樓空，沒有醫生、沒有護士，沒有應當守在手術室裡外的親衛隊，更沒有備受矚目即將裝上強化武裝手臂的冬宮皇太子。

 

「我最大的畏懼並不是被殺害，事實上暗殺是一直都存在的威脅，但透過這支生化手臂，將我從一個潛在的被害者，改變為機動的加害者，那些手術期間將加諸於我全身的強化機制——我怕我將變成連你都不認得的人。」

 

那時他寬慰Bucky，他們的綁定是真實存在的，絕不會生變。

 

當他再快步回到醫院大廳，想要追問這一切的Alpha，在大廳的電視上，見到在另一間醫院大門前公開演說的James Buchanan Barnes。

 

他的Omega身穿著一身簡單的襯衫與長褲，左手臂的長袖下可見著淡淡的金屬光澤。

 

「過去這段時間，我已經充分感受到大不列顛地區人民對我的喜愛，出於和約條件，我將在親王的陪同下啟程前往希臘進行復健。」

 

「我非常感謝Steve Rogers對我在求學階段的陪伴，然而外傳綁定一事純屬烏有，我的婚配對象並未決定，並且會以帝國人民作為首要考量。」

 

「今後我的人身安危會持續交由親衛隊負責，我也會繼續履行我身為王室成員的義務。」

 

這時Steve Rogers才忽然發覺，過往隨著他每一次呼吸吐吶都能夠清楚察覺的連結，似乎彼端僅剩下一片虛無。

 

正當他苦思下一步該如何做才能再次取得與Bucky的聯繫、了解事情始末之時——

 

那支由Erskine交付給他的行動電話，不合時宜地響了起來。

 

「帝國已經正式違反和約，這是一種宣戰的行為，士兵，現在正是最好的時間，實踐你的承諾，殺死James Barnes，我再重複一次，殺死James Barnes，這是命令。」

 

 

***

 

 

「Fennhoff醫師，殿下需要你的協助。」

 

身著淺棕色軍裝的男人在親衛隊的指示下匆匆推開房門，走到看起來異常困惑的冬宮皇太子面前，深吸了幾口氣後，開始用和緩的語調開口，「殿下，我知道你對於治理國家的方法感到猶豫，你一方面希望能夠保住帝國悠久的歷史與超然的地位，另一方面卻不希望戰爭再發生⋯⋯」男人邊說邊來回撫摸著他手上戒指，「唯一的解決之道，是與立憲派靠攏，並且從優異且立誓效忠你的貴族家中，挑選婚配的對象。」

 

皇太子原先緊皺著的眉頭接著緩緩舒展開來，「⋯⋯與立憲派靠攏。」

 

「沒錯，親王殿下、你的父親，是立憲派最大的擁護者，他一直教導你，統治是一門專業素養，並且不應當由少數人定奪，菁英是維持平衡當中非常重要的一環，卻不能夠是統治的唯一答案，所以你需要傾聽人民的聲音。」

 

這些原先就深深埋在皇太子腦海裡的內容，將伴隨著催眠又一次根植進他的思緒之中，「傾聽人民的聲音。」

 

「人民，帝國驕傲的子民們，與你享有共同歷史的人民，他們從你的出世開始，就對你充滿了景仰與愛慕，選擇他們當中的人作為你的伴侶才是正確的，最忠誠的家族才會死心追隨你。」

 

 

滿意地在一旁觀看催眠過程的親王遣走了兩旁的侍衛，「那麼太子的綁定能夠解除嗎？」

 

面露為難的男人苦笑，「這就超出我的能力範圍，畢竟那是Omega的天性，催眠最多就能夠做到讓他的綁定暫時呈現沉睡，對方也感應不了他，也無法用綁定來壓制他，但要讓他重新被他人綁定，這是做不到的⋯⋯我相信也沒有藥物辦得到。」

 

Omega如果終生沒有被綁定，身體機能上也不會出什麼問題，但綁定以後要解除卻是前所未聞的事，就George Barnes親王本身而言，他與熱潮來臨的Omega歡愛，但卻鮮少綁定他們，這通常需要壓抑咬住對方、征服對方的衝動，但說實話他對於綁定任何對象都毫無興趣。

 

在他的理想中，他的孩子最好就是不要被任何人綁定，與可靠並且值得信賴的家族留下幾名子嗣，稍稍能夠為王室開枝散葉，鞏固冬宮的地位，未來在立憲制度下繼續維繫冬宮的統治權。

 

如今又不能夠除掉綁定他的Alpha，而掛著一個通敵的罪名，未來就連繼位之路都前景堪憂。

 

猶豫了片刻，摸著戒指的男人終於再度開口，「但如果搭配適當的設備，我覺得還是有機會做到重新綁定⋯⋯」

 

「適當的設備？」被同時引起興趣與怒火的親王揚高了音量，「親愛的醫生，你再用擠牙膏式的擠出一些計策的話，將會耗光我對你的耐性。」

 

「親王殿下，原諒我，畢竟這是一個還太原始的設計，並且我必須承認，其中我還沒有找到無痛宛如催眠一般的方法使此事奏效。」從隨身的行動裝置當中找出了一些草圖與影片，男人恭敬地遞到了對方跟前，「這是一個電擊裝置，透過控制電量刺激記憶區塊——綁定的位置同樣也在此——也許就能重啟太子殿下的綁定機制。」

 

影片當中的實驗對象發出撕心裂肺的吼叫聲，但親王卻連眉頭也沒皺一下。

 

「看來是有些技術的設計，這具儀器。」

 

「確實，但真的⋯⋯殿下，這還太原始、太初期，我沒有足夠的樣本數——」

 

「這都不是問題，你想要的話隨時都有實驗對象供你驅使。」揮手召來遠處等候的文員，西裝筆挺的George Barnes冷淡地瞥了一眼有些畏縮的醫生，「把你的需求說清楚，我給你三個月的時間，我與中立國的代表約好在北非藍色主教國舉行永久和平議約會議，會上將聲明透過立憲制度讓帝國民主化，未來與聯邦互不侵犯，在那之後我要讓太子殿下取代女王繼位，他必須在那時準備好。」

 

「關於我的未來——」

 

「——你會如願成為皇家科學院的首席科學家，過去由Abraham Erskine出任的職位，就是你要的，我沒記錯吧？」

 

「正是如此，殿下⋯⋯」


	12. Chapter 12

Steve Rogers並沒有回應那通電話，他在對方說完第一遍指令之時，動手終止了對話。

 

他不知道通話那端的人是誰，他從未聽過此人的聲音，但那人非常清楚總統與他說了什麼，這代表只有可能是由聯邦的總統直接下令予他。

 

Erskine將這只緊急聯繫的電話交給他時，明確指出在帝國唯一能夠直通聯邦的通訊工具僅有這只電話，要他千萬不能損壞它，但Steve沒有想過它的實際作用原來是為了傳達指令。

 

事實上，他仍然是聯邦軍隊的一員，通話端那人並沒有說錯任何一件事，只是他從來沒有想過會有需要執行的一日，也不打算執行這道指令。

 

他從原先Bucky的病房裡取走了他的盾牌，這道輕巧的裝置是採用瓦干達的特產汎合金製成，是一種具有超乎現有已知物理特性的原料，包括良好的彈性與防彈功能。

 

正當他進入電梯時，其餘樓層陸續出現了一些外人，第一時間Steve僅預期醫院已經重新開放，其他訪客獲准進入醫院了，直到電梯停下的頻率遠遠多於正常時，他才開始斂起自己的吐息，謹慎地開始準備戰鬥。

 

他幾乎能夠聽見身後的黑人男子逐漸變快的換氣聲，還有身邊這名在有空調的電梯中不斷用肩膀衣物蹭去臉頰汗珠的男人。

 

「在我們開始以前⋯⋯有人想離開嗎？」

 

他話才說完，後方的人立刻一腳對他的雙膝後部攻擊，而轉過身的他除了第一時間暫停住電梯之外，反手就是抽出盾牌反擊，劇烈的晃動讓停下的電梯又震了震，但他仍沒有停下手下的攻擊，舉起盾牌擋住連續六發對準他手臂射來的子彈，彈飛的子彈在狹小的電梯中亂竄。

 

等到槍聲的空檔，他再從盾牌之中露臉，用力以盾牌搧上對方的下頷，再閃過另一側過來的攻勢，側身一拳揍在對手的臉上。

 

原先他以為這只隊伍沒有意思要取他性命，但下一刻再有一人舉膝重擊他的下腹，他雖然經過強化，卻不是能夠對疼痛免疫，咬了咬牙的他站穩了腳步，再丟出盾牌狠狠地擊中來人正面。

 

對於餘下另外兩名盤據在角落觀戰的男人看了幾眼，在對方能預期以前，他已經先發制人，一把扯過左側那人，擋過右側之人換過彈匣以後再次襲來的子彈。  
血腥味頓時淹沒了狹小的電梯。

 

深吸了一口氣的Steve一把推開了自己拿來擋子彈的對手，一手接著握住了對方的槍管，接著他用足了氣力，五指在手槍上烙下了清楚的指痕，毀去了子彈發射的管徑。  
最後這六發子彈，明確地想要他的性命。

 

如果他是親王，他不會在此時殺死自己，他與Bucky的綁定雖變得古怪，但Steve知道自己並沒有失去Bucky，而電視上露臉的Bucky眼神看起來不像平時的冷峻，反倒像是失去靈魂一般異常空洞，他的假設是對方找到了某種控制Bucky的方法，但再怎麼說，殺死了他，Bucky也不可能安然無恙。

 

那只留下了一種可能性。

 

動手扳開了電梯門，他從電梯與上一層樓中間的夾縫鑽了出去，循著貨梯的電梯間動身離開了最後七層樓，自地下一樓的送貨出入口中找到了一台鑰匙還插著的小卡車駕車離去。

 

正當他的車進入通往機場的交流道時，後頭出現了三台來車正以異常的速度向他駛來。

 

他已經開得遠超過道路速限，對方更為異常，想來只可能是追兵。

 

他可以理解，以他不回應的態度來看，他很有可能會被認定為Bucky的同夥，而與其讓他跟Bucky會合，不如先把他這名改造戰士給解決掉，順道也能摧毀皇太子。

 

只是賠上他，聯邦並不吃虧。

 

他在對方追近的時候動手卡住了煞車，在後方來車撞上來以前推開車門往另一台車躍去。

 

車上的武裝份子比電梯裡的人還要設備齊全，Steve發現他們全都罩著防毒面具，正打算擺脫箝制他的對手抽身，卻被下一個淹沒車內的催淚瓦斯遮去了視線。

 

閉上氣的他徒手擊碎了旁邊的車窗再側身到駕駛座旁用力地以盾牌敲暈了駕駛。

 

失去控制的汽車因為高速擦撞著邊欄發生連續翻覆，而雖然他一身都是擦傷，卻僅有他順利地從車子殘骸中脫身而出。

 

等著他的是另一台完好無缺的車中人員，包括一名單眼戴著眼罩的黑人男子，一身長黑風衣。

 

「就算你是改造過後的完美戰士，也沒辦法從這些武器下脫逃。」黑人指著身後的幾具槍械開口，「你就像Erskine說的，不會束手就擒是吧？」

 

認出這是電話裡下令的聲音，Steve將盾牌收到背上，「那就殺死我，一石二鳥。」

 

「沒錯，但Erskine告訴我，我還有別的選擇，如果我不打算殺死你的話。」黑人皺起了眉，「我喜歡前面這個方法，簡單有效。」

 

「接著讓帝國內亂五、六年，下一個統治者再來開戰，確實是個簡單的好方法。」反唇相譏的金髮Alpha瞇細了雙眼，「動手吧。」

 

「大兵，你想知道你的Omega發生什麼事，但你不打算接受命令，是你自己搞成這樣。」黑人本就皺緊的眉又再加深了一些，「你不想想，能夠讓你去執行任務的人，很有可能就是已經掌握你的Omega下落的人？」

 

雖然存疑但選擇不再回嘴的他看向對方。

 

而感受到他略為好轉的態度，黑人再次開口：「George Barnes親王正在規劃一項奪權的計畫，應該說他從被趕下王位以後就沒放棄過再回去，只有他那個自視過高的前妻會有他甘於玩樂的錯覺，以前Erskine手下有幾名科學家接受了一些屬於親王勢力的貴族保護，其中有一個傢伙想出了這個方法催眠了皇太子殿下。」

 

催眠聽起並不像是一種科學方法，但Steve並沒有打斷對方。

 

「親王邀請中立國替他背書，宣稱他會透過行使立憲讓帝國民主化，與聯邦將永久迎來和平，老好人T’Chaka相信他，會在中立地區發布立憲，而皇太子將會取代女王繼位，為了做到這件事，他催眠了皇太子讓他配合演出，你的任務是終止這件事。」說到此的黑人將另一只平板遞給了Steve Rogers。

 

看著那只平板，Steve不確定地開口：「我以為和平是我們想要的。」

 

「但和平只是親王的一個手段，不是他的目標。」再將手裡的平板遞得更向前，「大兵，如果你還忠於你的國家⋯⋯終止這件事，不計一切代價與手段。」

 

***

 

「這是T’Challa王子嗎？」

 

首次參與國際事務的黑人王子盯著眼前身著正式禮服的帝國親王，謹慎地回應：「親王。」

 

「我記得前一次見到你的時候，你還只有十四、五歲。」

 

不確定他們前一次見面的場合為何？帝國與聯邦前次議和的場所雖然他也與父王一同參與，但親王當時人早已在南方島嶼上，「前次？」

 

「你大概記不得了，哈哈。」

 

懷疑根本沒有前次見面的T’Challa給了對方一個充滿歉意且不失禮的微笑，圓滑地不揭露自己的疑惑，「父王時常與我提及您的風采。」這句話倒絕非虛假，作為中立國中最高元首仍是一國之君的少數幾個國家，瓦干達的君王T’Chaka與George Barnes親王確實有不少互動。

 

在一段客套的交談後，親王態度隨意地提起了一事，「你們國內那個部落⋯⋯我記得是在山上的——」

 

「賈巴里部落。」適時為對方補上空白的王子難掩訝異，「您從何得知？」

 

賈巴里部落與瓦干達其他部落稱不上融合，但總歸是了解國內狀況的一員，且隕石除了帶給瓦干達滿山的汎合金資源外，也改變了瓦干達的生態，賈巴里部落所在的山區因為地勢高聳，所以具有與瓦干達平地不同的植被，當中賈巴里木展現出出色的彈性與可塑性，賈巴里部落將這種植物，視作是他們的神祇哈努曼賜給他們的饋禮。

 

「我對宗教有一些私人的研究，其中新舊文明的交替，信仰的變異，是我最喜歡的一個主題，逐水草而居時的舊神哈努曼，與黃金之城的新神巴森嘉。」

 

從訝異轉換到些微戒備的T’Challa仔細在腦海中挑選著適當的回應，「⋯⋯您與賈巴里的部落成員交談過？這些歷史外人鮮少知曉。」

 

「確實如此，但作為一國的領袖，資訊的收集是非常重要且不容節省的支出，我們要了解我們的敵人，但更要認識我們的朋友。」像是想到什麼一般，親王又露出了親切的微笑，「當然，我們在這世上需要的是更多的朋友，帝國想要的是永久的和平。」

 

他口中說的和平——T’Challa感受著背脊上忽然滑過的一陣惡寒——怎麼聽起來比較像戰爭？

 

「談到資訊的收集，我們雙方其實比你以為得更為緊密，許久以前當我還在為帝國的情報機關工作時，曾經協助過瓦干達建立她的『戰犬們』，王子，你應該知道我所指為何⋯⋯」

 

隨著親王終止的話語與挪動的視線一併轉身，T’Challa看向自己身後走來的父王，「父親。」

 

瓦干達現任的統治者向相知多年的親王開口，「我讓他到了牛津大學唸書，好久沒見到他了，親王，讓我們父子聊一聊吧。」下一刻昔日帝國的君王就依言將王子還給了T’Chaka國王。

 

而在親王走遠了一些後，T’Challa旋即不掩飾自己的疑慮：「帝國的親王說話充滿了臆測。」

 

「他是一個充滿政治盤算的謀略家⋯⋯有一些很好的遠見，但在執行上，就顯得有些冷酷無情。」T’Chaka滿意地看著自己西裝筆挺的兒子，「你會見到形形色色的統治者，他們不一定都是善良的人，但都有一些值得學習的地方。」

 

「他談論賈巴里的口吻讓人緊張，而且他提到戰犬——」

 

「他談論賈巴里最主要的原因在於瓦干達鮮少讓人認識汎合金，而他認為賈巴里掌握了汎合金的祕密，他想藉著提起一些他知道的皮毛，來換取你的信任，或是你因為訝異而洩漏的資訊，戰犬的道理也是一樣。」

 

「但他說⋯⋯他協助建立了戰犬。」

 

「在聯邦的據點，沒錯，確實如此，你不可能不靠著聯邦最大的敵人建立你的間諜——」

 

「他提到我不可能不知道——」

 

稍稍用雙掌托住自家兒子臉頰的國王露出微笑，「你不需要別人告訴你如何治理你的國家，看看你自己，你就像是一位國王。」

 

「那都是您的教導。」

 

這時公告的時間已經到來，瓦干達的國王將他的兒子留在了原地，協同等候在講台另一側的親王一併走到了台上。

 

仍舊佇立在窗邊的瓦干達王子這時望著窗外一片漆上淺藍色的建築與遠方的海洋，對於身處內陸的瓦干達而言，海是非常遙遠的。

 

「我們都知道帝國擁有非常古老的歷史，它曾經有過許多不同的王國存在其中，當中有人曾經發展過出色的代議制度，讓君王與民主同時存在在那片土地上，而這樣的概念，也一直有虔誠的信徒在追隨著。」

 

此時不遠處一條巷弄裡駛出了一台老舊的廂型車，緩緩地沿著道狹窄的道路駛來。

 

幾乎像是錯覺一般，T’Challa忽然感覺車子的速度在繞出市集靠近安檢之處時速度急速加快。

 

「民主制度不一定完美，但我們必須要給它機會茁壯，這也是Barnes親王一直在帝國內部推動的，而帝國的繼承人，也認可這樣的制度比獨斷的君主制度更適合帝國——」

 

「——小心！」

 

當T’Challa向台上眾人發出警告之時，廂型車已經衝破了安檢圍牆，車身在高速和衝撞下失控翻滾，最後整台車撞進了他們所在的房舍外牆上。

 

下一秒迸發的火光與散落的煙塵和粉末籠罩了T’Challa眼前的世界。


	13. Chapter 13

爆炸發生的第一時間，Steve Rogers用盾牌抵擋了火光與震盪，有一剎那他以為自己幾乎失去意識，但原先恍惚的視線再一陣搖晃之中緩緩凝聚了焦點，他仍受到衝擊，但身上除了原先就幾乎喪失聽力的那隻耳朵還嗡嗡作響外，其餘並無大礙。

 

環顧著周遭的火勢，他注意到爆炸之處留下的大洞就在他的眼前，以地上的殘骸來看，炸彈的載具是一台汽車。

 

而在屋舍中庭的另一頭，他見到幾名身穿防彈衣作特勤人員裝扮的男人匆匆跑了過去，下一刻緊接著竄出的是一連串射擊的槍響。

 

追過去的Steve Rogers見到了在他眼皮下失蹤的Bucky正孤身在於那群人奮戰。

 

就當他一步跨作兩步要追上去的同時，眼前閃過一抹銀色的亮光，而其中一人原先對準Bucky的槍射出的子彈瞬間被擋了開來。

 

那隻生化手臂——沒再猶豫的Steve丟出了手上的盾牌擊中了開槍之人，接著介入到了對方與Bucky之間，但再下一瞬間那隻銀色的生化手臂就從他的耳邊伸了出來，一把抓住了開槍的男子，再用力一扯，對方就失去重心往前一跌，而手臂末端的銀色首長這時趁勢像擒住兔子的鷹爪一般，抓住了對方的頸項立刻毫無猶豫地收緊，裡頭的關節碎裂的聲音也跟著傳出。

 

這與他熟知的Bucky相去甚遠，Steve不由得伸出手握住了那隻生化手臂，「Bucky！」

 

一把揮開他的皇太子僅冷漠地看了他一眼，在他還不及反應的時候也反手抓向他的頸項，這時終於回過神的Alpha用雙手一擋，閃開了對方的攻擊。

 

另外一邊搞不清楚Steve Rogers目的的武裝人員撞開了他，抽出了匕首向皇太子展開攻擊，但匕首在生化手臂一握之下扭曲變形，接著那人被皇太子一腳掃落在地，下一刻皇太子用腳踩住了那人後頸，啪地一聲就斷了氣。

 

在他面前一眨眼就殺死兩人的Bucky再次看了他一眼，這時先前被盾牌撞開的人也帶著近身的武器衝了上來，有好長一段距離能夠備戰的Bucky僅是抽身一閃，接著就抓著那人身上防彈衣的領口，一把將他狠狠地摔了出去。

 

然後皇太子彎腰撿起了地上掉落在旁的手槍，居高臨下對著那人的頭一槍斃命。

 

同時拾起盾牌的Steve Rogers看著明擺著不認得他的Bucky，心底評估著到底所謂催眠有多少效果，「Bucky，我是Steve。」

 

「我不認識你——」

 

在語畢的同時，皇太子緊扣下手中槍枝扳機，成串的子彈對著他飛來，所幸他及時抽起盾牌擋住了攻勢，但下一刻穿過盾牌之下抓住他的生化手臂沒有那麼好擋，在他猶豫應不應該用盾牌攻擊Bucky的那一瞬間，銀色手臂已經一把揮開了他的盾牌，另外一隻握著槍的手這時將沒有子彈的空槍當作武器對準他的臉敲了下來。

 

僅能狼狽矮身躲過的Alpha退了幾步，「——你當然認識我——」屈身再次閃過對方攻擊，Steve Rogers知道躲避不是辦法，伸出手抓住了對方未經強化的手臂，「我是綁定你的Alpha，由你親自選中的Alpha。」

 

彷彿聽見什麼巨大的聲音一般，眼前的Omega皺緊了眉。

 

「你親自教我拳擊、教我武術——」趁機再多拋出數句話的Steve在對方停下動作之時趨近對方，但下一刻又被對方再次展開的攻擊逼得退後了兩步，只得再拿起盾牌擋開對方，「——你一定記得，在學校裡只有我一個人知道你的真實身份，你是James Buchanan Barnes，帝國的皇太子，唯一的繼承人，世上身份最高貴的Omega，而我是你的Alpha——」

 

像是聽到什麼刺激的聲響，皇太子低吼了兩聲，反手再壓制住了對方的動作，將他擊倒在地。

 

沒有架起動作阻擋的Alpha臉上重重地被那隻生化手臂揍了兩拳，當對方再高舉起手的時候，Steve很清楚他如果不反擊、不壓制住對方的動作，在那隻強化手臂的攻擊下，他絕對不會有活著再開口説畫的機會。

 

於是他用掌接下了對方的拳頭，另一手握住生化手臂的手腕，用上全身的力量握緊。

 

那上頭像是鱗片一般層層相疊的銀色薄片瞬間因為外力擠壓翕張開來，接著Steve扣緊了手臂，將它反扯到了Bucky的後背狠狠壓住，雙腿也從後緊緊擒住不斷掙扎的皇太子。

 

儘管如此，Steve仍能從他壓制下的生化手臂上感受到裡頭的裝置不斷在縮緊，像是繃緊的肌肉準備要進行反擊，如果他不靠現在壓著對方的優勢動手，下一刻情勢可能會立刻倒轉。

 

別無他法的Steve咬了咬牙，再次加重了手上的力道，握住生化手臂的手腕往後方用力一轉，這個角度同時也扯到了手臂銜接著的肉體之上，這時才有真切痛楚的皇太子發出低聲嘶吼，而遠比自己負傷還要痛苦的Alpha鬆開了對方——但他還沒有解除對方的武裝——他選擇再撿起自己腳邊的盾牌，對著剛剛扭轉過來的手肘關節上用力地卡進了銀色扭曲的鐵片陣列之中，接著他按著盾牌的上緣，由上而下地用盾牌切斷了那隻銀色手臂。

 

望向這時雙眼睜大瞪著他的Bucky，那雙眼底盛滿了都是對他的攻擊所產生的畏懼，那是他從未在Bucky眼中看過的情緒，Alpha眨了眨自己不知何時已經氤氳了的雙眼，眼眶滲出的淚水全都是他的痛苦與不捨，「⋯⋯我很抱歉⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯我一定得這麼做⋯⋯」

 

倒在地上的皇太子雙腳仍不斷地踢著地板掙扎著想要站起，但Steve再次俯低下身，壓住了對方的雙肩，下一刻他對準了仍留有咬痕的印記之處，四顆犬齒立刻穿破了皮膚表面咬進血肉之中，瞬間放下掙扎動作的皇太子深深地吸著口氣，似乎是在試著釐清剛才發生之事。

 

明顯被他再次標記的Omega沒有恢復記憶，反而是因為標記陷入了另一層的恐懼之中。

 

這時忽然有一抹黑影擋到了他們兩人前方，黑影能夠無聲從旁靠近，身手絕不在話下。

 

他抬起頭，看見了一名身材矮小的紅髮女子，手上拿著的是一只沾著血的銀色戒指。

 

接著她執起手中的銀色戒指湊到了皇太子的鼻尖，「⋯⋯你什麼也看不見，現在已經天黑了，這是聖彼得堡的冬夜，天黑的特別早，你因為沒能把拉丁文學好，被他關在了圖書室書櫃後頭的暗室，從此你最害怕狹窄的空間，但你無須害怕，你的恐懼早就離你而去，他也早就不是國王，甚至沒有資格作為你的父親⋯⋯」

 

在她說完以後，皇太子的雙眼開始失去焦點，接著紅髮女子就伸出了手，用掌覆上他的雙眼。

 

「現在⋯⋯睡吧。」

 

 

***

 

 

不顧他頭上的傷口與綻開了很多道裂縫的西裝，T’Challa站在親王的護衛隊旁，等著他們給出一個說法。

 

顯然現在是有兩車歹人隨著炸彈爆炸後入侵搜索，不難想像為的是誰，其中一車人馬不知道被誰全都撂倒在一扇炸碎的窗戶裏外，應該是未能得其門而入，而另外一車歹人則是死在距離皇太子所在地不遠的一樓側廳。

 

當中一人整個喉嚨被人捏碎血肉模糊，有這種蠻力的人，或是能痛下這種殺手的人，顯然是被改造了的皇太子才辦得到。

 

皇太子不見蹤影，親王與瓦干達的國王，加上幾名中立國的代表，在爆炸中身亡。

 

「有這麼多國代表齊聚在此，誰都不能確定是為了皇太子而來。」

 

「還能夠為其他人而來未免也太奇怪了，追根究底，這都仍是來自他們國內的政治鬥爭。」

 

「想要殺死皇太子的人很有可能是聯邦的特務——」

 

「殺死最有可能帶給他們和平的人？」

 

對於他們的對話不感興趣，伸出手抓住帝國倖存者中最位階最高之人的衣領，T’Challa瞪視著那人的雙眼，「我不在乎那些人為何而來，但是我要知道那些人背後的人是誰，如果那些人是你們的女王，那從今天起，瓦干達就成為聯邦的盟友，我也會讓她嚐到失去親人的痛苦。」

 

 

***

 

 

Steve不知道這名女子是誰，但若沒有她，他們此刻也沒辦法躲去漫天的搜索站在這個臨海的漁村小屋裏。

 

「你很安靜，跟Erskine說得不大相像。」在確定鄰近周遭都沒有追兵後，Natasha Romanoff終於轉過身來，看著人在小屋裡頭杵著盯著她看，但雙手仍牢牢地托著背上之人的Alpha，「他說你一有機會就不會忘記宣揚自己的理念，滔滔不絕討論關於Alpha不該濫用他們的力量，而是該承擔更多的責任。」

 

這是一次他為Erskine打工時親口告訴Erskine的話，那時他的教授告訴他，那是理想主義者，「妳與Erskine有聯繫⋯⋯但妳應該是帝國的人⋯⋯」他沒有印象在任務資料當中見到與她有關的任何內容，「妳為何能夠解除Fennhoff醫師的催眠？」

 

「因為我在他催眠皇太子的現場，我當然知道該怎麼做。」這時說話換上截然不同腔調的Natasha放下了手上的兩節長棍，「女王陛下在七年前篡位後，透過其他管道將年僅十五歲的我送到了親王的身邊，被安排作為他的親信成長，並適時為她回報關於親王的動向，她認為我是與冬宮最親近的家族Romanoff家中僅存的最後一名Alpha，所以對我信賴有加，但我其實真實身份是為聯邦效力的間諜。」

 

當她說到Alpha時，Steve忍不住多看了她幾眼。

 

「你還記得吃不飽的Alpha身材會有多瘦小嗎？」立刻知道對方在想什麼的她冷哼了一聲，「還差一點⋯⋯Fennhoff那台喪心病狂的機器就要大功告成，到時候你只怕真的要失去太子殿下了。」事實上也該說好在George Barnes是一個過分好大喜功的人，典型的Alpha，一切僅能遵照他的喜好走，而不是等待時機成熟，「你不是唯一一個接到殺死皇太子指令的『士兵』，但我想你跟我一樣都不願意見到這件事發生。」

 

「我仍然希望聯邦能夠與帝國和平共處，但絕不能夠建立在殺死Bucky的前提之上。」

 

「你有你的私心，我則是不相信在James Barnes死了以後，聯邦能夠得到長久的和平。」Natasha Romanoff取出一只扁平的隨身硬碟，「這是我從那群人身上搜到的東西，走漏消息的來源是戰犬，瓦干達的情報組織，有人想要推翻T’Chaka國王，但這很好調查，有能力坐上瓦干達王位的人一隻手就能數完，但是前來執行任務的人不是為了殺死T’Chaka而來，而是希望讓冬宮消失在這個世界上，這夥人是曾經數次刺殺貴族的革命黨人。」

 

接過隨身硬碟的Steve Rogers疑惑地看向對方，「難道他們想要殺死所有的貴族嗎？」

 

「我不知道，但不難想像任何與王位接近的貴族都是他們的目標。」看著眼前的金髮大個兒把硬碟收到了口袋裡頭，她又再次啟唇道，「那個硬碟，當你遇到T’Challa的時候交給他，當他知道了真相，他應該會願意收容你跟皇太子。」

 

「T’Chaka國王呢？」

 

Natasha皺了皺眉，「他跟親王都太過接近被攻擊的區域⋯⋯」

 

「在他的父王駕崩以後，我們還要尋求他的庇護，他未必會同意⋯⋯」雖說如此，他也想不出任何比眼前的女子給出得更好的建議，「他很有可能會把Bucky交給帝國，再把我移送給聯邦，以叛國罪處置。」

 

「當然有這種可能性，我無法排除，不過以我所了解的T’Challa，他是唯一能夠理解皇太子此刻最該維持『下落不明』的人，顯然現在的女王勢力保不住他的性命，而如果不是立憲宣言的行動被他們的情報機構洩漏出去，就能夠讓親王去保住皇太子的命——」

 

Steve不滿地抗議，「——即使洗腦他？」

 

「即使洗腦了他，當然，我沒有你那種浪漫的思考邏輯，我不會為此道歉。」Natasha語氣淡漠地回應，「我只在乎能不能夠得到和平，與你在乎的優先順序不同，退一百步來說，親王洗腦後的那個皇太子，最多只是忘記他綁定過一個Alpha，你如果真的有什麼惹人喜愛的特質，我想不管洗腦幾次，他還是會想起你，甚至愛上你。」

 

也許這是事實，但那一段僅有他與Bucky並肩作戰的求學生涯，永遠也找不到重來的可能。

 

中斷了軍校的學業，他並不覺得可惜，因為過去他的身材條件在那裏不會得到夠好的軍職，而他被強化以後，特種部隊只會要求他執行暗殺敵方大統繼承人這種與他不可能做得到的事，就算今天被綁定的不是他的Omega，他也不可能成為一個以暗殺為己任的特務。

 

這場戰爭就如Chester所言，從來都沒有一個屬於他的位置。

 

「瓦干達不只是一個中立國而已，也絕對不如同外界所想像的是一個第三世界國家，我跟他們的情報人員交手過，如果T’Challa真的像他表現出來那麼智慧，那他會知道如何安置你們。」

 

「⋯⋯謝了。」終於想起他仍未向救了他們的女子表達謝意，「妳説妳是Romanoff？」

 

「就當我是吧，Natasha⋯⋯Romanoff。」


	14. Chapter 14

當安葬自己父王的儀式才告一個段落，T’Challa就在邊界部落的指引下，見到了Steve Rogers與帝國的皇太子，後者失去了那隻曾短暫地帶給他強大作戰能力的生化手臂，前者則帶來屬於他從未設想過的內患。

 

在心煩意亂之下，他只好將負傷的皇太子留給自己的妹妹，自己則提議與Steve Rogers前往另一處基地處理這只磁碟中所說的真相，這事乍聽之下全然沒有理由，實際上卻解釋了一切。

 

「我不會有事。」見到Steve眼中的猶豫，Omega平靜地給了對方一個他根本毫無籌碼的承諾，他們在一個陌生的國家，統治者對他們的態度也看不出所以然，「等下見。」

 

「Shuri能夠讓汎合金發揮它真正的能力，你不需要擔心皇太子的身體狀況，他很快就能夠復原，連帶他被強迫裝上那隻武器的傷口都可以很快痊癒，催眠所留下對大腦的暗示，也會被移除⋯⋯」看著明顯也想進一步了解磁碟內容的少女，「等我知道真相以後，我會毫無保留告訴母后與妳，Shuri，妳有我的承諾。」

 

少女顯得有些激動，「⋯⋯但我想要的是跟你一起解決這件事。」

 

「這可能不會是妳現在能夠接受的真相，但我們會一起克服這個問題。」就他先前所草草瀏覽的內容，至少交代了這座宮廷裡頭一直無法得到解答的三場意外，「帝國的皇太子需要妳的協助，遠多過於妳現在能夠給予我的。」

 

心不甘情不願的瓦干達公主應言帶著James Barnes離去，而Steve Rogers也在新繼位的國王帶領下，穿過了幾扇門後，抵達了一間佈置著沙盤與螢幕的房間。

 

「⋯⋯你說你對這些資訊完全一無所知，是受到一名叫做Natasha Romanoff的特務所託轉交給我，而這名特務她是一名雙面間諜，但她真正效忠的陣營，你也不知道。」

 

被這麼一說的Alpha也只能苦笑，「沒錯，陛下，我方才確實是這樣說的。」

 

「⋯⋯很好，你剛才也在那裏見到幾幕我放出來的內容，那些事你也完全不知道嗎？」

 

「Romanoff女士曾經告訴我，這是貴國情報組織洩漏立憲行動予革命黨人的證據。」Steve如實地將知道的內容說了出來，「我不能確定公主知道多少，所以我剛才沒有稟明全貌。」

 

「Shuri也知道戰犬的事，但是我的顧慮與你並不相同，這整起事件，如果我沒有看錯，是來自一名叫做Erik Killmonger的聯邦特務，但是他本名是N'Jadaka，父親是N’Jobu，是我的王叔，也因此他其實真正的身份是我國的王子，洩漏機密給他的戰犬，則是昔日N’Jobu的屬下，這次的作為，我無法判斷Erik希望達成的目的究竟是什麼⋯⋯他是為了聯邦抑或是他個人意志服務，這都需要我去釐清。」

 

將磁碟放進沙盤中後，下一刻每一段儲存在磁碟中的內容都在螢幕上重現。

 

「這當中⋯⋯我不希望Shuri現在就聽見的事情，是關於N’Jobu之死的真相，此事發生在我還非常年幼的時候，這名走漏立憲行動消息的戰犬明確地說了我的父王與我國現在的宗教領袖需要為此負責，這也與我父王過去一直無法交代的事不謀而合⋯⋯」沒有再繼續說下去的年輕國王顯得疲倦，過了許久他才再道：「還有很多需要釐清的事⋯⋯但謝謝你把證據帶來給我。」

 

他不覺得自己值得感謝，「我有一事相求。」

 

年輕的國王並沒有忘記，「你希望能夠安置在此地，與皇太子一起。」

 

仍然想不出為何對方會願意冒著得罪兩國來庇護他們：「⋯⋯我知道這很為難。」

 

「如果我想要隱藏你們，這不會是一件困難的事。」比起先前語氣中的疑惑與掙扎，年輕的國王反倒對此事態度和緩許多，「問題在於你們憑空消失在這個世界以後，外在發生的事，是否能夠真正遠離你們，你們能否真的不受影響，那才是你們需要擔心的事。」

 

 

***

 

 

他們被國王安置在瓦干達邊界部落的一座茅草屋中，而非市中心那些可與聯邦大城市紐約媲美的摩天大樓裏，一是邊界部落這處村落位於群山之中，與鄰國不直接接壤，也不是瓦干達匿蹤的圍牆所在，再來，這裏部落耆老與孩童也幾乎少與其他人民接觸。

 

村落的外圍就是一座小湖，當Steve終於離開了皇宮所在來到落腳之處時，湖光山色都籠罩在夕照之下，比起先前一連十日都在廣袤的撒哈拉沙漠中旅行，眼下的茅草屋對他而言已經就像是豪華旅店。

 

當他掀開門簾走進屋內時，Bucky正躺在地毯上闔眼休息，身上已經換上了當地人的長袍，斷臂之處也用布條捆住，乍看之下似乎只是梳洗一番，沒有經過什麼精密的治療，但Steve能從他安穩的睡容當中感覺得出他的心緒已經平靜許多。

 

雖然Romanoff解除了Fennhoff的催眠，但在旅途中醒來的Bucky仍會受到催眠時留下的記憶干擾，加上他親手殺死那幾名革命黨人的記憶，給他帶來了滿是血腥的痛苦。

 

他不會恐懼作戰，但那隻武器帶給他的已經不只是戰鬥與自衛的能力了。

 

此後他們在吉普車上度日的時光，Bucky鮮少入睡，很多時候僅是疲倦地凝視著遠方的沙丘。

 

Romanoff留給他們的吉普車與儲糧和水，足夠他們穿越過沙漠抵達瓦干達最北邊的邊界部落，事實上在碰觸到瓦干達以前他們已經經過規模不小的城鎮，從沙漠出來以後的旅人普遍都會在那裡歇歇腳，但他們的長相太過惹眼，Steve僅加了油就離開小鎮往南方開去。

 

自撒哈拉往東南方去，地勢逐漸高聳，到了瓦干達，已經是藏身於群山中的隱世。

 

無論公主給予Bucky什麼樣的治療，過去那些困擾Bucky的影響與記憶就算沒有被遺忘，也已經不再縈繞作祟。

 

他席地坐下，想著他們這一路經歷的事情，很難想像這一切僅在短短數個月內發生。

 

「⋯⋯國王還好嗎？」

 

本來閉眼休息的他隨著Bucky的發問睜開了眼，露出微笑俯身向前親吻了一下對方額央，「應該說⋯⋯剩下沒有多少我能夠幫他的事。」他作為一個外人也不應當干預。  
聞言點了點頭的皇太子再次閉上眼休息，而Steve也就繼續坐在一旁望著門口休息。

 

他已經許久沒有這樣平靜的時刻，就如同Erskine所說的，接受了強化並不只是讓他蛻變成一個合格的Alpha，接受了強化，代表本來許多不屬於他的命運將會落在他的肩膀上，而唯有清楚自己的本質，才能夠在改變當中保持初衷。

 

他的初衷一直都是Bucky，如同Romanoff所說，Bucky也是和平唯一的可能性。

 

蟄伏在暗處的立憲派在主事者死亡以後，革命黨人在北非的行動中也折損了數員重要的人力，而帝國唯一的繼承人與他綁定的聯邦士兵均在北非失去蹤影，而皇太子身上的義肢也在距離爆炸現場不遠處被發現，以現場狀況來看，皇太子曾經經歷過一場情勢險峻的戰鬥，誰都不能排除皇太子已經遇刺身亡，但帝國國內各派勢力都受到此次北非的爆炸事件受損不小，冬宮的地位似乎短期之內還不會受到其他人挑戰，但沒有繼承人仍將帶給帝國未來的命運許多變數。而在外患上，聯邦顯然受惠不少，至少短期之內帝國都仍會是現下這般無力，雖然失去要脅帝國的籌碼，但受傷害絕不會比失去繼承人的帝國深。

 

乍看之下休戰狀態不變，但一切實質上已經截然不同了。

 

T’Challa在與他分別之前，僅給出了這樣一段對於現況的評論。

 

而留給他與Bucky思考的將是倘若日後休戰的狀態改變了，如果主戰的勢力在聯邦選舉中獲勝，他應該怎麼做？Bucky又該怎麼做？帝國可能可以應戰，但趁隙而入想要剷除女王的勢力想必能夠輕易得手，因為她已經孤立無援了。

 

有太多的可能，Bucky想怎麼做？躲在瓦干達避世，但他們難道真的能夠避上一世？

 

「我沒有跟你說過，Erskine曾經也是我的老師。」Bucky的聲音打斷了他的思緒，「當時我是他唯一的學生，在那之前他從未教導過任何人，只是一名出色的科學家，他出身一個猶太家族，那個家族古老而且富裕，所以他與我的雙親可以說是一起長大，他與他們兩人都是朋友，但他也曾經跟我承認過，這兩個人的結合從一開始，他就全然不看好。」

 

Steve一直都知道，以一個軍校的教授來看，或是以一個聯邦的科學家，Erskine知道的事都太多了，而過往Chester對Erskine的態度也充斥著矛盾，一方面似乎尊重他的意見，另一方面似乎又質疑他的忠誠。

 

「他支持他們兩人，他認同立憲可以讓君王從統治中解脫，也能夠拯救人民免於遇上暴虐的君主，而就一個國家元首來看，曾經的公主，也遠比親王更勝任，最終他知道他們之間的歧異永遠不可能取得共識，他不願把自己的研究結果交給任何一人。」

 

「因為在他短暫將結果在一名名叫Johann Schmidt的將軍身上實施時，這名將軍發生了恐怖的變異，而且挟帶著難以制服的力量戕害了許多人，但他們兩人居然都著迷於這樣的力量，他很清楚，那是因為他們雙方都將這股力量看作是消滅彼此的唯一方法。」

 

「最後他帶著實驗的半成品逃往聯邦，離開之前，他只教給我三件事，我與我的雙親不同、戰爭對這個世界毫無好處、把我的情感放在國家命運之前，儘管在國家命運之前，個人情感顯得那麼微不足道。」

 

但出乎Erskine意料的是，皇太子選擇了一名敵方瘦弱的預備軍人作為對象。

 

「如果現在是短暫的和平，來自於我的失蹤，那在這個和平發生改變以前，我可以一直失蹤下去⋯⋯我只希望擁有一段時光，在我的生命當中，有一段時光是我不是任何一方的籌碼，不受任何一方擺佈，也不肩負任何使命在身上地活著。」

 

又沉默了片刻，Omega輕聲開口：「你能夠跟我這樣一起生活嗎？無論這段時間能夠多長多短，放下你保家衛國的使命，與我一起生活？」

 

「我不能夠放下保家衛國的使命。」Steve看著對方的雙眼，「你就是我的家人，Bucky，我從來都沒有想過放棄保護你這件事，那是我的承諾。」

 

 

***

 

 

帝查拉替他們找了一些羊，權充他們的財產，中間有一段時間，幾乎是兩個月左右的時間，史帝夫的心思全都在如何牧羊中度過，巴奇則是逐漸康復，等到他也加入史帝夫的行列在清晨出門帶著羊群到湖邊吃草的時候，他們以為沒有四季之分的瓦干達迎來了雨季。

 

溫暖潮濕的天氣，儘管茅草屋外觀簡樸地符合外界對瓦干達僅是農業國家的樣貌，但內裏的地板必然有什麼訣竅在其中，因為無論外頭的土地多麼泥濘，屋裡仍是涼爽宜人。

 

而隨著巴奇逐漸恢復健康，Omega的生理週期也慢慢重新浮現。

 

瓦干達有一套應對Omega熱潮的機制，但從來不在於控制Omega，他們對領土內的Alpha全都在他們體內汎合金標記中植入了一種箝制裝置，除非Omega選中了他們心儀的對象，親自解除了這名Alpha的箝制，他們才能夠結合和孕育下一代。

 

所以作為外來的Alpha，史帝夫也尊重他們的規範，接受了同樣的手術裝上箝制裝置。

 

因此即便作為巴奇的綁定伴侶，巴奇熱潮來臨的時候，他仍然是渾然無所覺，雨季他們的農務減少許多，史帝夫的工作量當然也隨之減少，最多就是巡檢一下羊舍的狀況，再去鄰近的農家用羊奶換一些雞蛋與農作物回來。

 

「巴奇？」

 

當他帶著一籃雞蛋跟香草回來的時候，一眼就能看完的茅草屋裏顯然沒有Omega的蹤跡。

 

覺得奇怪的他將食物放到了牆邊，又冒雨走了出去到遠一些的湖邊找人。

 

而他才走到湖邊就見到正泡在水裡的Omega，水下顯然未著寸縷，湖水在雨季的時候暴漲許多，巴奇泡水的位置平常是幾塊石地，以往也是一些村民梳洗的地點，如果乾季的時候部落非常清爽，地勢較高的瓦干達遠比外界認知的非洲大陸涼快，村民梳洗的頻率多半是兩、三天一次，雨季大家都待在屋裡居多，這也是第一次他見到巴奇跑到外頭。

 

當他走近到湖邊的時候，他的Omega注意到他，並且向他露出了微笑。

 

從沒見過對方笑得如此輕鬆愜意的史帝夫配合地走了過去，但仍忍不住提醒，「雨勢不小，巴奇，你泡在水裡不覺得冷嗎？」

 

他彎下了腰，泡在水裡的Omega則是伸出了手，環抱住了他。

 

這時史帝夫終於感受到了水中Omega傳來的高溫，而在對方主動獻上的吻中，史帝夫感覺到一股濃郁的香氣逐漸滲入他的鼻息之中。

 

透過空氣中的水氣，那股香氣變得更為厚重，一下就佔據了他的腦海，他幾乎無法思考。

 

低下頭，他咬了一口對方頸項，隨著嘴裡的血鏽味，終於讓他意識到了對方的邀請為何。

 

有些艱難地吞下了口中的唾液，他與水裏巴奇額抵著額，「⋯⋯讓我們回屋裡去好嗎？」


	15. Chapter 15

巴奇並不瘦弱，但肌肉較為修長，過往當他用畫筆勾勒巴奇的樣貌時，他最著迷的也一直是對方的周身線條，從頸項到肩膀，更是他永遠畫不膩的部位。

 

當他將輕輕吻上對方肩膀的時候，唇瓣底下傳來的是對方熱得發燙的高溫。

 

這種溫度與病理徵狀的高燒最初不同，除非熱潮沒有緩解，演變成病態，不然這種高溫最初始的時候，對Omega是無害的，反而他會因為身上的熱度，使得肌膚表面一有什麼摩擦，就會變得異常的敏感。

 

而Alpha落下的吻，與舌尖滑過留下的濕潤，都讓他忍不住發出宛如抱怨般的呻吟。

 

Omega在熱潮的時候唯一想要的就是與綁定的Alpha結合，而他們也早就過了首次結合那種手足無措的時刻，但這次他們處在一個安全無虞的環境之下，史帝夫想得不多，只希望這次結合能夠帶給對方美好的感受，不再是為了保命，也不再是因為畏懼未知的未來。  
而更好的是——

 

由上抵著對方額央的Alpha仔仔細細地將伴侶的眉眼都看了一遍，再深深吻上對方的唇瓣，舌尖也探進了內部，纏繞著對方的舌葉，從不同的地方感受對方的熱度。

 

——更好的是他們這次的結合，應該能夠替他們帶來屬於他們的後代，而這也是他們兩人共同希望產生的結果，也許和平並不會長久，但他們願意在和平結束以前，至少嘗試過擁有屬於他們的人生。

 

史帝夫停下深吻的動作，雙眼凝視著因為熱吻而顯得眼神迷離的巴奇，右手則向下按住了對方的大腿根部，稍事將對方的雙腿再敞開了一些。

 

接著他的手循著大腿的根部更往上探索了一些，碰觸到為了結合已經濕潤柔軟的部位。

 

他先用手指進入到內部，輕輕觸碰著正因為無法饜足而吸緊著手指的內壁。

 

巴奇因為這個動作呻吟得更劇烈了一些，「⋯⋯史帝夫，別⋯⋯」

 

絞緊他的入口流下了一些透明的液體，茅草屋裏的香氣又再更趨濃郁，Omega的香氣無疑是最好的催情藥，聞著這股氣息，史帝夫身下的部位也已經因為充血而變得硬挺，幾乎已經是硬到讓他發痛的層次，但他仍不想莽撞地頂進對方體內衝刺。

 

反而他引導著自己的陰莖小心翼翼地沿著手指拓開的空間，一寸一寸地深入內裏，比起口腔中的高熱，這裡的溫度彷彿更高，熱得讓Alpha也不得不吃力地換著氣，不然只怕稍稍放鬆，他就會抑制不住自己身下的動作失控地開始衝刺。

 

感受著對方的性器擠進了身後的甬道，Omega掙扎著睜開了眼，看著對方顯得有些吃力的提著氣，一副深怕會傷到他的神情，「⋯⋯我可以，史帝夫，你一次進到底⋯⋯」

 

「我會傷到你⋯⋯」儘管裡頭濕潤的程度讓他的擔慮較他們先前結合減輕不少，他仍舊不願傷到對方一絲一毫，「⋯⋯再等一下。」循序漸進的他逐步充滿耐性地進入到了對方的深處，直到他的囊袋抵上了對方的臀瓣，終於宣告將他的全部都埋進了Omega的體內。

 

而這時Omega甬道也因為受對方塞滿的刺激，不斷地受本能驅使收緊著入口，讓進入的Alpha也飽受折磨，「⋯⋯你動一下⋯⋯」

 

「不是很容易⋯⋯」吻了吻巴奇的臉頰，史帝夫低聲在對方的耳邊輕道：「你太緊了⋯⋯」

 

忍不住反咬了對方下頷一口的Omega深吸了兩口氣，「史帝夫⋯⋯」

 

「再給我一點時間⋯⋯」稍稍提高自己臀部的Alpha這時終於感受到來自對方內部的壓力稍為緩解了一些，這才終於開始挪動角度，取得一個能夠來回衝刺無阻的位置，開始用力地將自己的性器來回遞進對方體內。

 

巴奇的入口這時已經因為適應他的尺寸而變得柔軟，更能夠容納他的性器在裡頭衝刺。

 

而受到結合的狂喜驅使，Omega的內裏流出了更多潤滑的液體，沿著他的動作從臀瓣混雜著汗水流下，而感受到內裏的柔軟，史帝夫再抬高了一些對方的雙腿與腰肢，讓自己能夠豎直上半身，能夠更順暢地頂進對方的甬道內。

 

因為身下被Alpha充盈著的快感，Omega的乳尖與身前的陰莖都呈現挺立的狀態，恍惚地想要用手為自己解放的Omega，下一刻卻感受到對方粗糙的手掌包覆住他身前的性器，就在他因為高漲的快感幾乎要達到解放之時，史帝夫卻以指腹按住了出口。

 

「你得等等我⋯⋯巴奇⋯⋯」

 

難耐的Omega瞇細著眼迷離地瞪著眼前的Alpha，找回原先慌亂地抓著地上被單的右手，吃力地撐起自己的上半身，再推著對方的肩膀，將兩人上下的位置顛倒過來，採取主動地將對方的性器壓在了自己的身下，趨前環抱住對方的頸項、深吻著對方。

 

就當他好幾次抬高著自己的臀部時，Alpha的嘴找到了他一邊挺立的乳尖，輕輕地咬住不放。

 

被吸吮帶來的麻癢淹沒了Omega的意識，「嗯嗯——」而在他能控制以前，他身下的性器就噴出了淺白色的液體，同時身後的入口，也因為到頂的快感而不斷緊縮。

 

受到刺激的史帝夫配合著向上頂入對方體內，在幾度衝刺以後，他也終於迎來了高潮，並且將自己推入了對方的深處，性器上漲起的結，在高潮之時也抵住了對方內裏最敏感的部位，再次推升著巴奇的情慾來到高潮。

 

這次則是從他的甬道內部流出了更多的水液，沿著Alpha的肉楔滴了下來。

 

史帝夫就著兩人相擁的角度，不斷地吮吻著他綁定對方的印記，在等待結消去的過程中，他的手則是不斷愛撫著對方靠近結合之處的脊椎，一邊抹去對方的汗水，一邊緩解對方承受入侵帶來的壓力。

 

無力地將頭輕靠上他的Alpha的頸窩，高熱終於稍稍褪去，但他身上的香氣，卻仍未見消退。

 

在結消退以後，史帝夫退出了對方體內，再次用手輕輕按撫著入口的肌肉，這時因為各種情液而顯得溼滑柔軟的部位，輕易地就將他的手指吞了進去。

 

史帝夫用手指找到了先前結抵住的位置，再輕輕地按摩了幾下，看著Omega的身體再次從白皙轉成粉嫩的紅色。

 

忍不住衝動的Alpha低下頭含住了對方的耳垂，再附在了對方耳邊低喃：「巴奇⋯⋯我們再來一次⋯⋯」

 

 

彷彿他們的情慾永遠都找不到終點，當巴奇的熱潮結束時，他們已經花了三天的時間都在做愛和廝磨，等到終於釋放他們所有的精力後，累得沒辦法動彈的巴奇只能依偎在他的懷裡，被動地讓他清理著身上歡愛的痕跡。

 

他們仍不斷地交換輕吻，手也仍舊在對方的身上反覆愛撫著。

 

當他們在做愛的時候，史帝夫很難去想到進入對方之外的念頭，但當熱潮漸漸淡去以後，他吻著對方的肩膀，卻不得不想著對方失去這條手臂的過程。

 

「現在⋯⋯傷口還會痛嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯多雨的時候，原先與生化手臂接觸的部位還是會疼痛。」與其說謊欺騙他，不如坦誠以告，至少他已經接受到妥善的治療，「舒莉公主已經將它的神經突觸處理過了，未來如果要裝上其他義肢，屆時就能夠因為受到義肢保護好轉，現在畢竟它⋯⋯還是一個新傷口。」

 

「我沒能好好保護你⋯⋯」終究切斯特說得沒錯，追根究底當初大言不慚說要保護巴奇的他高估了自己的能耐，「這是我的錯。」

 

「這不是你的錯。」平靜回應的Omega側過身用僅剩的右手攬住對方的腰，「從一開始我就是他們的資產，無論是繼承人，還是政治籌碼，這就是他們看待我的價值，如果沒有你⋯⋯也就沒有其他的人⋯⋯肯定我作為一個人的意義。」

 

與其説詹姆斯憎恨作為皇太子的自己，不如說他對於自己的身份除去了皇太子之外，並不了解自己還有什麼存在價值，而史帝夫將他視作唯一真愛的態度，對他的珍視程度，都讓他了解到他還是能夠像一個尋常人一樣，被愛和呵護。

 

有一天也許他們相擁的時光會走到盡頭，但他永遠會記得他們所有過的一切。

 

這時他們所擁有的唯一一樣需要電力的物品在夜裏忽然閃起了微弱的光芒。

 

那是之前厄斯金宣稱能夠保持聯繫的行動電話，雖然真正找上門的人是弗瑞，但他也清楚如果沒有透過對方的協助，他絕不可能趕在立憲宣言當天找到巴奇。

 

一如前一次響起一般，電話沒有顯示來電。

 

無論來電之人所為何事，史帝夫仍舊按下了通話鍵。

 

 

***

 

 

「你是那個完美戰士？」

 

「山姆，放過他吧，你的廢話羅傑斯沒有辦法招架。」紅髮女子檢視著手上的地圖，「我們得從這個地方出去，如果順利的話，可以看到革命黨的總部位置。」

 

笑著轉動方向盤的黑人男子又從後照鏡看了他一眼，「只是問問看，無傷大雅吧？」

 

「如果你是問我是不是接受了厄斯金的改造，那是我沒錯。」承認了自己就是在聯邦被當作傳說流傳的當事人，「沒有四條手臂，讓你失望了。」

 

「沒有期待，別擔心。」斜眼看了一眼身邊的紅髮女子，「嘿，娜塔莎，給那傢伙一把槍或者什麼的⋯⋯他那面盾牌太顯眼了。」

 

「他不會用槍，而且如果我們沒有留下活口，沒有人會在意他用什麼武器。」紅髮女子指著前頭的加油站，「就是那裏，分頭行動。」

 

史帝夫照著先前三人討論的方式潛入加油站旁附設的賣店，而從建築物的二樓當中，果然就見到如情報所說的革命黨人聚會，就在他還猶豫不能痛下殺手之時，從另一側潛入的紅髮女子一躍而上勾住了其中一人的頸項，手起手落的瞬間，那人便倒落在地。

 

「你不能心軟，羅傑斯，他們可不會心軟。」

 

他接受了羅曼諾夫的邀請，與她跟另外一名神盾局的成員一起追查在帝國之外犯案的革命黨人，而另外這名成員，山姆威爾森，是原先在空軍特種部隊服役的飛官。

 

一開始他不認為他應當與聯邦的特務機關有所牽連，但羅曼諾夫說服了他，如果不先剷除流竄在外的革命黨人，任何時候巴奇的行蹤一但曝光了，都有可能陷入危險。

 

其實他沒有多少實戰經驗，至少比起身經百戰的羅曼諾夫差得遠了，更不要提實際上過戰場的威爾森，但他的強化體能很快就顯現出來超越這兩人的優勢。而相處一段時間以後，威爾森的幽默感確實也讓他放鬆許多，比起不苟言笑的羅曼諾夫，他很快就能和威爾森聊上幾句。

 

「你是Beta？」聽見對方這樣自我介紹，不由得詫異的史帝夫打量了對方幾眼，「你的身手比我在軍校認識的Alpha還要好。」

 

「訓練比天生的體格重要，羅傑斯，與其靠蠻力，戰鬥當中要用到還是智慧。」什麼交通工具都能夠駕駛自如的威爾森載著他降落在瓦干達皇宮的停機坪，「沒想到這點事還需要我來提醒你，你可是帝國的王夫啊。」

 

這時史帝夫正一邊壓著因為聽力受損聽不清楚的通訊器，一邊開口問：「你說什麼？」

 

乾脆關掉引擎的飛官指著停機坪外的瓦干達群山，「我說，你是不是隱居瓦干達太久了，忘記了比Alpha還要有殺傷力的Omega就跟你一起生活，你還在訝異體格與性別上的差異？」

 

這時早該關閉的機上通訊器忽然發出了幾聲雜訊，接著機上的音響傳出了舒麗公主嚴肅的聲音，「史帝夫羅傑斯，你得立刻趕到我在皇宮的研究中心來，你的Omega，他的狀況不好。」

 

「快快快！」邊聽邊打開了飛行器出口的飛官指著停機坪上前來指引的人員，「快過去。」

 

他毫無耽擱立刻隨著帝查拉的朵拉親衛隊其中一員全速奔跑到舒麗的研究室，途中對方不肯回答他任何問題，而就算有四倍速度也只能仰賴對方指路的史帝夫皺緊了眉頭，「——你們可以聯絡我中斷任務，我——」

 

在研究室大門敞開之時，人好端端站在裡頭的巴奇先是訝異地看了他一眼，再掛著微笑向前給了他一個擁抱，「⋯⋯嘿，史帝夫。」

 

「你沒事？」怎麼看也不覺得對方有什麼不妥的Alpha鬆了一口氣。

 

指著自己螢幕上顯示出來的超聲波圖，舒麗有些激動地開口：「怎麼會沒事，你的Omega懷孕了。」


	16. Chapter 16

經過九個月史帝夫寸步不離的守候，巴奇在他們來到瓦干達的第二個雨季生下了他們的頭生子，孩子是Alpha，而且是擁有著金髮碧眼的女孩，結合了他們外貌上最好的組合，生下來就吸引了無數人的讚嘆與祝福。

 

「她有你的眼睛。」巴奇見到孩子的第一時間，有些疲倦的他只給出了這個評論就陷入熟睡，而在醫護人員的協助照顧新生兒之下，史帝夫也能夠守在他剛剛費時許久才順利生下孩子的Omega身邊一覺到天明。

 

擁有孩子的時光，就像是永遠不會褪色的瑰麗畫作，一開始他還在茅草屋裏等著他可愛的茵緹歌邁出第一步，下一刻她已經能夠在茅草屋前奔跑。

 

她第一個會說的字是爸爸，對著剛結束任務回來的史帝夫．羅傑斯，那時候她彷彿一輩子只打算會說這麼一個字眼，逮到機會就會對著屋裡頭的大小事物喊爸爸，哪怕是從湖邊路過的牛蛙。

 

巴奇喜歡將她放在肩膀上，帶著她到湖邊去散步，部落裏的婦人頂著一籃水果從旁邊經過，她就調皮地從裡頭挑走一個當成自己的點心。

 

他們從沒有任何人告訴過她關於帝國和聯邦的事，女孩的世界只有瓦干達，這裡有世界上最善良的國王，與他們的子民相處融洽，每當進到城裡她總會被高速的捷運車列吸引，但比起充滿一堆玩具的研究室，她更喜歡跟著國王一起到山上的部落去玩耍。

 

那裏總有著一堆追在她身後卻拿她沒辦法的賈巴里武士，空有一身蠻力，卻抓不到鬼靈精怪的她，非得要帝查拉出聲制止她，她才甘願現身，跟著國王返回山下。

 

與不時得要在外出任務的爸爸不同，她的爹地總是在她的身邊，雖然少了一隻手，但是她的爹地總能陪著她一整天說話和遊戲，舒莉公主說過她是從她的爹地體內生出來的，所以一定要永遠對她的爹地保持尊敬。

 

「山的外面有什麼呢？」坐在湖邊抱著家裡的剛出生沒有幾天的小山羊，女孩抬起頭看著身後抱著她的男人，「更多的山嗎？」

 

「更多的山。」用右手爬梳開她因為奔跑而凌亂的長髮，詹姆斯低下頭輕吻了她的頭頂，「還有更多的山，然後就到了別的國家。」

 

「別的國家？」女孩重複他剛才所說的話，「像瓦干達一樣？」

 

沒有立刻回答的詹姆斯．巴恩斯靜靜地放下了他的手，看向在重重山巒之外灰濛濛的天空。

 

這世界上沒有幾個地方能夠像瓦干達，或該說只有這麼一個瓦干達，是統治者透分享資源，建立起具有先進的醫療科技和交通建設，使百姓過著富足而快樂的生活。

 

「爹地？」

 

「……不，親愛的，這個世界上只有一個瓦干達。」他們從來不說，只是因女孩從來沒有想過要問，因為在她眼底，她還看不出來他們一家人與其他瓦干達的人民不同所在，「但還有很多形形色色的國家，過著跟瓦干達不一樣的生活。」

 

「形形色色？」又重複了他的話，女孩聽起來很困惑，「其他人為什麼不來瓦干達生活？」

 

「因為他們不了解瓦干達。」而瓦干達也無法評估當他們向外界分享了汎合金以後，世界會發生什麼樣的改變，「你喜歡瓦干達嗎？」

 

「我喜歡瓦干達，我喜歡帝查拉國王，大家都喜歡他。」女孩雀躍地親了一下眼前的小羊，受到驚嚇的羊兒跳過了她的手臂朝一邊跑去，「……嘻嘻，爹地，你也喜歡帝查拉國王嗎？」

 

「他是一個很出色的國王，所以瓦干達是一個很棒的國家。」

 

「那你喜歡他嗎——」

 

「妳的爹地喜歡我，親愛的。」把女孩一把抱起的金髮男人伸出另一隻手，傾身將他的伴侶從地上扶起，「妳那麼喜歡帝查拉國王，那我呢？」

 

「我也喜歡你。」女孩配合著男人將她抱起的舉動親了他的額頭，「還喜歡爹地，也喜歡舒莉跟恩巴庫。」女孩的名單可以滔滔不絕地列舉出每一個她所認識的人，「但所有人裡面，我最喜歡的就是娜塔莎。」

 

不知道他的同僚哪裡這麼吸引人的史帝夫苦笑了幾聲，「……我想她應該很高興。」

 

「爸爸，你知道山的另外一端有什麼嗎？」

 

看了身邊的巴奇一眼才回答的男人輕聲道：「……還有很多的山，妳想去看嗎？」

 

女孩歡快的語氣就像講隔壁的部落一樣，「爹地説還有其他的國家，所以你都到其他的國家出任務嗎？」

 

不知道任務細節的女孩只知道他出門去抓壞人，而從來也不說他去哪裡的史帝夫．羅傑斯只希望她永遠都不知道自己做了什麼事，「是，因為壞人不會待在一個地方，有時候會去其他的國家，就在山……跟很多的山外面。」

 

暫時滿意沒有更多問題的女孩緊緊抱著史帝夫．羅傑斯的頭，用她白皙的臉蛋貼在他滿是鬍渣的臉上，像隻小貓輕輕地蹭了蹭他。

 

回到茅草屋前，女孩掙扎著要他放低她，自己像隻花蝴蝶一樣飛奔著跑向剛才從她懷裡跳走的仔羊，「羊寶寶！」

 

終於在女孩跑走的時候，史帝夫回過頭看向他的Omega，輕聲開口：「……所以，其他的國家，我們要告訴她嗎？」

 

「她總會問的。」接受他的Alpha趨前抱住他的舉動，頸邊被對方的一把鬍子扎得發癢，「……你得刮一下你的鬍子了。」

 

「山姆説這是個不錯的偽裝。」原文是可以遮住那張太過吸引目光的俊臉，但他無意吹噓自己的外貌，「我等等就刮掉。」

 

「整理一下就好。」側首吻了吻掩蓋在鬍渣之下的臉頰，「即使如此我依然愛你。」

 

低頭笑了笑的Alpha用拇指蹭了下自己的鼻尖，掩飾他因為這番告白而緋紅的臉頰，「……巴奇、巴奇、巴奇……」

 

「所以任務怎麼了，我記得是軍火走私商人，你見到霍華德．史塔克了嗎？」

 

「我見到了，東西都找回來了，他……也托我問候你。」曾經與羅斯將軍同謀的霍華德．史塔克對詹姆斯而言想必不是什麼愉快的記憶，但他也提供了私人飛機供他們脫逃，但這次……他卻意外發現對方同為神盾局的成員。

 

似乎並不介懷的詹姆斯走了幾步到女孩的身邊，小心翼翼地扶住了她的肩膀，避免她和羊兒一起跌進爛泥巴中，接著他用放開了她，讓她重新回到與羊群的遊戲中。

 

雙眼仍盯著巴奇不放的他不由得想起，這次見面，霍華德趁著四下無人的時候，用一種輕描淡寫的語氣開口問了他：「你有沒有想過為什麼被重兵看守的情況下，詹姆斯．巴恩斯，仍要不顧一切地反抗逃脫？」

 

他不覺得這有什麼不對，人都有求生的慾望，而當時羅斯看起來並不打算讓詹姆斯活下來。

 

「如果失去一隻手臂能夠重返帝國，你會這麼做嗎？」

 

史帝夫當下沒有給對方任何回應就轉身離開。

 

他比任何人都清楚詹姆斯是什麼樣的人，詹姆斯不畏懼死亡，但也沒有白白送死的打算，帝王教育給他更透徹的目光來審視自己的處境，如果失去他的手臂能夠讓他抽身，那又何錯之有？

 

「羅傑斯，你的愛、你的Omega，你真的認識他嗎？」

 

 

***

 

 

灰髮男子往前走了幾步，閃過了地上結冰的水坑，卻冷不防被樹上落下來的積雪給淋了正著。

 

雪一沾上身，就因為體溫化成了水。

 

待到他走回自己授課的教室時，時有時無的暖氣仍驅走了一些滲入體內的寒氣。

 

他並不真的畏懼冬日，他生長在寒冷的中歐，成年以後又在長年冰封的聖彼得堡求學和進行研究，沒有一處，不比這裡的天氣更嚴峻。

 

只是他離家太久了，記憶裡頭的寒冷與霜雪，早就變得陌生而遙遠。

 

正當他想要將敞開的窗拉起時，一封落在他桌上的信件，上頭的紅色封蠟吸引了他的目光。

 

他已有超過十年以上的時光，沒有看過從帝國寄來的信，這些無法從郵政系統而來的信件，多半是由穿梭在兩地的間諜在傳遞，在經過皇太子一事以後，他沒有想過還有一日會收到薇妮芙瑞德寫來的信。

 

致厄斯金。

 

他俐落地用拆信刀切出了一道整齊的開口，取出裡頭的信紙。

 

信上僅有寥寥數字，但從那不斷顫抖歪斜的字跡中，他已經看出藏在字句下透露的真意。

 

他知道，每一管藥物都是他親手推入當時仍是王后的她體內，Alpha的身體構造並非不能夠孕育後代，但不透過藥物強化，他們就絕無受孕的可能。

 

薇妮芙瑞德擁有令人欽羨的美貌，她是古老的冬宮最後一支傳人，但她並不孤獨，他們的母系當中還有一支一樣古老的家族，但偏偏這支家族的Omega成員未及弱冠就因病離世，她的配偶選項僅剩下與她同為Alpha的喬治．巴恩斯。

 

他們並非全然陌生，反是熟識，至少歐陸的貴族中，少有人不知道喬治的惡名。

 

雖然沒有人看好這起政治聯姻能有什麼幸福快樂的結局，但兩大家族的結合，至少鞏固了他們權力短期間不會受到其他家族的挑戰。

 

但他們一直沒有誕下後代，年復一年，這場婚姻與當中從無停歇過的情婦、情人，已經耗盡了薇妮芙瑞德所有的耐性。

 

她對婚姻沒有期待，但至少要留下擁有他們兩人血統的後代，才不枉費她被迫永無止盡地困在這場婚姻裡頭看他招蜂引蝶。

 

後來他們的婚姻已經惡化她連床事都不願與對方配合，而從來對她都興趣缺缺的喬治也樂得輕鬆，人工受孕對他們彼此而言都是一種解脫。

 

但每次的藥物結果都讓她失望，也許她不該強求一個孩子，又或者找到一個代理孕母會是更容易的做法，但她的婚姻已經讓她厭惡至極，如果還不能夠留下一個有她的基因的後代，那她就會全盤皆輸，也葬送屬於冬宮的王朝。

 

那時，她找上了專精於基因工程的厄斯金，無論怎麼做都好，沒有經過測試也無所謂，只要他能夠讓她生下屬於她的後代，無論有多少風險，會發生什麼後遺症，她都願意承受。

 

曾經，他以為那是她將對婚姻的失望，全都轉化成了對後代的愛。

 

他成全了對方，卻見識到她只是眷戀她曾經擁有的權力，不願意將這個王座拱手讓人。

 

這是她咎由自取，他無需同情她。

 

詹姆斯已經離開了，終於擺脫了桎梏在他頸項上的束縛，他不知道他的安排是否是對那個孩子最好的作法，但至少他成全了詹姆斯的抉擇，他選擇了他的心，而非空虛的王座。

 

這個陳腐的帝國，應該走入歷史了，無論最後如何分崩離析，都是必然的結果。

 

「他是Omega，我知道我承諾過妳——」

「無所謂……」臉色蒼白毫無血色的王后接過了還皺著眉看不清長相的嬰孩，「夠好了。」

然而他知道……這個世上，從沒有人告訴過薇妮芙瑞德，她還有爭權奪利以外的其他選擇。

 

他無法狠下心讓她獨自承擔。

 

 

***

 

 

「史帝夫……」

 

他在巴奇的呼喚聲中睜開了眼，在他清醒過來後，他也聽見了那只手機震動的聲響，該是又有新的任務找上門了。

 

他翻過身，伸手橫過熟睡在他懷裡的女孩，拾走了牆角的行動電話。

 

走了幾步到了茅草屋之外，而這時他見到上頭居然首次顯示出號碼，讓他猶豫了片刻才按下通話鍵：「這是羅傑斯。」

 

「羅傑斯，我是亞伯拉罕．厄斯金……」

 

他們說了許久才中斷通話。

 

 

接著史帝夫看了好幾眼自己手上的行動電話，又好幾次握緊了手上的電話，卻怎麼也走不回他美好的家中。


	17. Chapter 17

亞歷山大．皮爾斯作為女王內閣的第一人，卻從未獲得她的信任，這也不意外，他們畢竟狼狽為奸一起將前任君王從王座上拉了下來，彼此要還能有什麼信任才讓人意外。

 

因此自從她半年多來從未親自接見過朝臣後，女王的健康狀況就成為他最想掌握的事。  
　

王儲下落不明，而他的異父兄長喬治親王在立憲行動中被那些革命黨人炸死了，他遂成為帝國唯一的繼承人。

 

這天清晨，他接獲到宮廷當中送來的急詔，要他立刻進宮，他片刻都不敢耽擱，怕有人趁機謀取他即將到手的王位。

 

他被帶到女王召見內閣的側廳等候，忽然，他注意到一只他從未在側廳見過的裝飾品，那是一張面具，看起來像是非洲上古王國的勇士在決鬥的時候配戴的那種面具，面容不祥，且充斥著暴戾之氣，但他卻忍不住駐足在前仔細觀看。

 

「首相。」

 

一抹乍聽之下似乎很陌生的聲音從通往女王寢室的角落傳來。

 

當他回過頭，原先他以為早就死在世界某個角落的皇太子，正偏首望向他，雙手抱在胸前。

 

雙手——他的左臂，不同於曾經與親王一齊亮相時的銀色，而是深鐵灰色，在衣物之下，看起來甚至偏向漆黑一片，「首相，陛下不日將頒布攝政王的旨意，你能夠替我召來內閣成員，我有一些事希望能跟他們請教。」

 

「殿下——」只失神了片刻，回過神的皮爾斯也顧不上禮儀，「恕我直言，作為與聯邦高階軍官綁定的伴侶，由你來攝政只怕在國防與輿情上都讓人難以接受。」

 

「是嗎？」不以為然的皇太子將他本來就微微敞開的領口再拉得寬鬆了一些，「我接受了佐拉的強化，你應該也聽說過，所謂的Omega強化計畫。」

 

這項計畫幾年前就在帝國通過，成為了一項合法的醫療行為，這也代表所有皇太子身上屬於Omega才有的生理特徵全都不復存在。

 

「但這仍然不能改變你與敵人——」

 

「關於國防，史帝夫．羅傑斯現在正在聯邦接受叛國罪的審判，如果獲罪，他會面臨終生囚禁的刑責，你對於國防的憂慮也應該能夠煙消雲散了。」

 

「叛國——」

 

「沒有依照他接獲的指令殺死我。」他淡然地看著眼前找不出理由反對他的男人，「這就是叛國罪，在我潛逃海外時，知道我的下落卻沒有回報，這也是叛國罪，如果起訴成功，他面臨至少兩個叛國罪的罪名，這輩子應該都呼吸不到自由的空氣了。」

 

不相信這是真實的皮爾斯一時間說不上話，過了片刻，才又道：「但聯邦……人質……」

 

「我已經失去了一隻手臂，被他們的士兵綁定，甚至留下了一名私生女，就算再強勢，他們也只能讓我回到帝國，或是乾脆追究這些在他們的轄下發生的事，也許重啟戰局才是正確的選擇。」說得彷彿是別人的事一般輕巧，皇太子又看了一眼身後的女王寢宮，向前主動示意地伸出了手，「你對王室的忠誠我們都看在眼底，首相，往後我們還希望能繼續仰賴你的協助。」

 

不大樂意地回握住對方的手，「當然，這是我的榮幸。」

 

就在皮爾斯鬆開手的同時，皇太子再次開口：「我從聯邦請回了過去曾在宮內與軍校都曾教導過我的厄斯金返回帝國出任輔佐大臣，給予我在外交、國防以及內務等大事上一些意見，當然主導權仍然在內閣手上，他近日就會回到聖彼得堡。」

 

皮爾斯正想舉出無數個厄斯金不該就任輔佐大臣的理由，但面無表情的皇太子並沒有給他開口的機會。

 

「沒有人比熟知兩國內政的厄斯金更適合出任輔佐大臣的職務，他也不會握有什麼實質的定奪權，我期待日後在廷會上，能夠見到你們有良好的互動。」從頭到尾連眉頭都沒皺一下的皇太子再次深深地看了他一眼，「那麼，日安了，首相。」

 

 

***

 

 

在華盛頓聯邦成為了國務卿的羅斯根本沒有讓史帝夫．羅傑斯接受公開審判，等待他的就是拉夫特監獄，專門招呼向他這樣身手不凡的罪犯，好一段時間山姆也因為與他同夥的緣故成為他隔壁的獄友，但在弗瑞的擔保之下，最終得到了釋放，只有他被留在拉夫特中。

 

以他的能力，史帝夫仔細觀察了牢房的結構，逃脫並不是難事。

 

但說穿了他沒有任何其他地方能夠回去，也無謂策畫逃脫不逃脫。

 

獨居在此的生活也並不難熬，沉在海底的監獄仰賴全自動化的設備在監控他，沒有任何一個獄務人員，因此他是真正獨居在拉夫特中，但沉默與孤獨並不會讓他過得更痛苦。

 

在外人眼中，他只是一名被帝國儲君利用的Alpha，當皇太子要重回王座的時候，被視作是絆腳石的他就被一腳踢開，甚至面臨囚禁終生的命運。

 

皇太子只是在等能夠與他解除關係的醫療方案合法，再也沒有任何人能夠綁定他。

 

但這從最初開始，就是他們之間唯一可能的結局，當然他可以選擇與巴奇一起回到帝國，但就算不是皮爾斯，也會有重要的朝臣跳出來阻止讓一個被聯邦士兵綁定的儲君繼位。

 

而只要皇太子重新浮現檯面，同為下落不明的他就不可能置身事外。

 

況且，沒有牢籠困得住他，只是他沒有要去的其他所在，山姆在外頭嚷著要把他在神盾局立下的功勞揭櫫於世，讓輿情去釋放他，但他……就是不在意。

 

「你就這樣放棄你的人生了？」

 

回過頭見到毫無理由會出現在此的紅髮女子，「娜塔莎？」

 

「我聽說下任總統候選人當中，有個傢伙非常同情你，他認為你保護了皇太子那麼多年，不該被視為罪犯，只是展現了你對家庭的重視，他説一旦他當選，他要特赦你。」打量了監獄的裏外，「就算你不想，成為別人政治籌碼這種事情，從來也不是你說了算。」

 

「茵緹歌在帝查拉的照顧之下很安全……巴奇……我們早就知道會有這一天。」

 

「我要回去帝國了，繼續執行任務，也許再換一個身份，我會待在皇太子的身邊，所以你有什麼想知道的事，想告訴他的話，不怕噁心到我，我都會為你傳達，算是我還你一份人情。」把另外一支平板電話放進了一旁的傳物箱中，娜塔莎仔細地看著眼前皺緊眉頭的男人，「你真傻，不是嗎？」

 

挑眉沒有回嘴的史帝夫只是看著她。

 

「這並不代表結束，你很清楚。」她不耐地敲了下傳物箱，「史帝夫．羅傑斯。」

 

「我沒有覺得這是結束。」在她的強硬之下終於開口回應，「我曾經以為……只是短短有過一瞬間的念頭，覺得他會為了在瓦干達的生活，放下那些在他背後早就被他拋下的一切。」但他心底也很清楚，因為巴奇仍舊有對帝國的責任，而最初……他們也清楚這一切都只是他們借來的短暫和平。

 

「……我倒完全與你的看法相反。」紅髮女子退了一步，「如果不是和你有了一個孩子，還有過那麼美好的生活，我不覺得他能夠重新回到帝國的宮廷裡頭，更甚至如果不是因為認識了你……他並不是生長在什麼溫馨的家庭之中，你對他的意義遠比你能想像的更為複雜。」

 

除了幾次訴說親王與厄斯金的往事外，他與巴奇其實不常對話，對於那些深藏在巴奇心底的過往，史帝夫知道就算全都說出來，也無法改變當時留下的傷害，而當茵緹歌出生後，他們總是圍著他們的孩子轉，巴奇並不是將情感全都訴諸言語的人，但孩子的存在讓他每一天都能夠欣然入睡。

 

「羅曼諾夫是一個大家族，他們從來不吝嗇於收容孤兒，特別是Alpha孤兒，他們強壯的體格，與殘暴的天性，適合做許多見不得人的髒活，所以當你問我是不是一名羅曼諾夫家族的成員時我告訴你我是，那並不是騙人的，最初我究竟是誰家的孩子，我並不知道。」她以指爬過自己額前垂下來的幾綹髮，「在我還不懂事的時候，我就在帝國的情報機關當中受訓，我在十歲殺死第一個人，接下來的故事你就知道了。」

 

「但就在某一個時間點，我忽然醒悟過來，羅曼諾夫給予我的從來不是恩情，我們只是互取所需，而他們讓我受到的傷害，卻是永遠沒有辦法彌補的，而我所遇到的一切，也許僅是你的巴奇遇到的十分之一，甚至更少。」

 

「我對誰都不信任，就算讓我在聯邦重新生活，我也不可能跟誰深交，但他在軍校那都是仇敵環繞的環境裡頭，他仍然相信你，仍然願意將他的一切交付給你，這當中的勇氣我想我這一生都不會有。」

 

「我是你……我會想辦法從這個地方出去，坐在這裡你顯然幫不了他什麼忙。」

 

 

***

 

 

從未想過活著還能有一天見到冬宮的厄斯金從座車上下來，凝視著這棟他曾經再熟悉不過的建築，當皇太子將他找回國的時候，心裡很清楚打破對方美夢一般人生的罪魁禍首就是他，他責無旁貸只能接受。

 

偌大的側廳裡頭只見到皇太子一人孤身坐在王位上，望著一處角落裡明顯是才掛上的喬治親王的畫像。

 

「殿下。」他向對方輕聲開口，通報的人勢必已經告訴過對方他的到來。

 

「老師。」選擇了一個中性不帶有身分地位的稱呼，「我想在議事的時候，為你在大廳當中設立一個座位，倘若有什麼我無法決定，也不能決定的事，我都仰賴你的意見。」

 

「這個任務讓我惶恐，殿下。」這等於是告訴他他的權力比起攝政王更大，「我不覺得首相能夠接受，加上座位——」簡單說他覺得這一系列的決定都是狗屁，只會把他推到浪尖風口上，「我將你帶回帝國，這一做法我知道你難以接受。」

 

這時出乎他意料之外的是皇太子淡淡地搖了搖頭。

 

不清楚對方搖頭的意味為何，「殿下？」

 

「我沒有覺得難以接受，這是一件確實會發生，我也無法阻止的事，這個時機點不算好，但也不算壞。」站起身，走了好幾步跨過了整個側廳，他來到了先前他望著的畫像之前，再轉身看相眼前個厄斯金，「老師，你對我的父親提出的政治理念，有多少了解呢？」

 

「政治科學並不是我所專精的項目。」選擇了一個不會錯的答案，厄斯金反倒是退了一步開始滿身找手帕擦眼鏡了，「但可以想見，是與女王陛下不同的取向。」

 

「立憲宣言，老師，這事你又知道多少？」彷彿只是一個尋常的話題，皇太子望著畫像的視線平靜無波，「如果你支持讓古老的帝國蜕變成為嶄新的樣貌，當初為什麼你要母后知道他的盤算？你知道這麼一來，他的計劃註定會失敗。」

 

「如果我說是因為我很懦弱，你會原諒我嗎？」

 

但皇太子並未回答他的問題，「那當你知道女王企圖篡位登基的時候，你為什麼不告訴我的父親？他雖然對於愛情全無忠貞的觀念，卻從來沒有一日在位的時候，不是一名稱職的君王，也許他的品行不夠高尚，卻不應當為此賠上他的王權。」

 

這並非操之在他手上的事，即使他與這兩人都有深厚的情誼，然而他仍然無法改變他們任何一個人的想法，「薇妮芙瑞德從沒有告訴過我她意圖政變，但我知道她與喬治之間的矛盾，已經永遠不可能改變，從最一開始，就已經是一場錯誤。」

 

再次轉身看向他的皇太子這次放慢了步伐，而且沒有坐回偏廳上屬於君王的位置，僅是坐落在下面一層的台階上。

 

「我放棄了史帝夫，切斷了我們的綁定，我賭上了一切。」皇太子的語氣聽起來非常迷惘，「也許我能夠成功，但沒有你的幫助，我便辦不到。」

 

「我能夠幫你的事，殿下，我責無旁貸。」單膝跪在了他昔日的學生面前，他眼中看見的不是現在高挑俊美的皇太子，而是當時哭著找不到人陪怕黑的男孩。

 

「我要在五年之內推動憲政，也許，在我成功以後，我還有機會跟史帝夫和茵緹歌一起生活。」皇太子垂下視線，「如果失敗了，請替我告訴史帝夫，我沒能成功為他帶來和平，我很抱歉。」


	18. Chapter 18

瓦干達的君王看向長桌盡頭的金髮小女孩，「妳得吃點東西，我的公主。」

 

女孩手裡拿著一支銀色的湯匙，輕輕攪著碗裡的燕麥片，「可是我不餓。」

 

「我知道，但是妳還是得要吃。」T’Challa看了一眼手邊的濃縮咖啡，以及自己面前的蘋果切片與可頌麵包，遂執起了手邊的刀叉，將蘋果切片切下夾入可頌之中，再細切成數小塊。

 

接著一國之君不遠端起了裝著小塊蘋果夾心可頌的瓷盤，不遠千里地走到長桌的盡頭，以橫在女孩眼前餐具最前方的小銀叉刺起了一小塊，「也許妳會比較喜歡麵包？」

 

被動地接過了銀叉，小女孩細細地咀嚼許久後才緩緩吞下，「謝謝你，殿下。」

 

「妳喜歡嗎？」輕靠在桌邊居高臨下望著女孩的君王輕聲詢問，「我們交換？」

 

女孩思索了片刻，接著緩緩地點了點頭，「好的，殿下。」

 

挑著眉微笑的一國之君以拇指指腹蹭了一下小女孩的臉頰，上頭有著淺淺的粉紅色粉末，像是昨天晚上女孩拿來作畫的粉彩筆留下的痕跡，「下次如果妳不喜歡妳的早餐⋯⋯」以手指向一旁佇立的隨侍，「他們隨時都可以替妳更換，知道了嗎？」

 

「知道。」女孩明顯地喜歡那雙皮革手套碰上臉頰的觸感，放下了手裡的叉子伸過手握住了T’Challa的大掌，「皮手套。」

 

「妳喜歡皮革手套？」將右手留給女孩觸碰，T’Challa抬起頭看向在餐廳底部的侍女團成員，「Ayo，要他們立刻準備好符合公主手部大小的手套。」接獲指令即刻就轉身離開的侍女在拉開門把的同時又被喊住，「等等⋯⋯請他們帶上最新的時代雜誌，一起放到公主的寢室。」

 

「爹地也有皮手套，就裝在武器上頭。」女孩眨了眨眼，接著克制地放開了君王的手掌，「武器的指尖會露出來，摸起來很冷。」

 

「確實是⋯⋯汎合金雖然有很好的導熱反應，但是畢竟是金屬，對於人的體溫來說一定是比較寒冷。」把重獲自由的手重新放到了女孩的臉頰上，怎麼也沒辦法忍受女孩白嫩的臉頰上出現的粉彩筆痕跡，他從口袋裡頭掏出了深褐色的絲質手帕，浸進了一旁甫盛滿還冒著氣泡的礦泉水裡，抽出來後隨意地在空盤上擠出多餘水分後，輕輕貼上女孩頰邊的粉痕，小心翼翼拭去。

 

女孩又眨了眨眼，發出細弱蚊蚋的笑聲，「呵呵⋯⋯殿下，有點癢。」

 

「我的屬下該把妳照顧得更好。」眼神瞥向一旁的侍衛，收到來自君王的警告，侍衛很快三步併作兩步地走上前，接過T’Challa放在他手上的髒手帕，「他們必須要能夠照顧好一個小女孩，不然我如何能夠信賴他們保護我的皇宮。」

 

又拿銀叉叉起一小塊可頌的女孩，在張嘴再度吃下以前，像是忽然想到什麼似的放下了叉子，「殿下⋯⋯我一直很好奇，所有侍女團都來自敵對的部落嗎？」

 

「很久以前當瓦干達還不是一個一統的國度時，是的。」知道女孩很長一段時間的睡前讀物都是這塊土地的歷史，「在過去，她們都有可能成為下一任瓦干達領袖的妻子，在那之前她們必須證明自己是最強大的，足以匹配瓦干達的國王。」

 

「瓦干達的國王都是Alpha嗎？」

 

「不是，我的父親就是一名Beta，乍看之下在他的手足之間顯得平庸，但最後運用他的智慧登上了王座，也贏得了我的母親芳心，她是一名Alpha。」接過女孩手裡的銀叉，君王開始主導起了女孩享用早餐的速度，佐以皇家的歷史，「Alpha是很好的戰士，有人也成為了很好的君主，但有一些人卻被本性凌駕了智慧，變成了犯罪者。」

 

聽見戰士就嫣然一笑的女孩信心滿滿地開口，「我的父親是世界上最好的戰士。」

 

「他是。」換作是由別的人做出這番評論，T’Challa或許還會開口與對方爭辯，但當說出口的人是對自己的父親充滿孺慕之情的小女孩時，他不會在女孩還那麼小的時候阻撓她編織美夢，「但人類積累的智慧已經遠遠超過了他們天性賦予的能力，Omega也可以非常致命。」

 

「Nakia！」女孩很高興地喊出與她相當親近的侍女團成員芳名，「她好漂亮。」

 

「我猜她會更喜歡妳稱讚她很強悍。」但的確得以名列侍女團成員的Omega並不多，而Nakia正是成功的人之一，「但我指的Omega另有其人。」

 

「爹地⋯⋯」聰慧的女孩很快就知道他口中之人是誰，但她不怎麼認同的扁了扁嘴，「⋯⋯他並不致命。」

 

「親愛的，皇太子因為他的強悍與致命聞名，那是好事。」放下手裡的瓷盤，T’Challa抽出口袋裡的黑色平板，開啟了一張他近日收到的照片遞給了女孩，「剛好，他方才聯絡上我，他說他為妳這個月生日準備了很多禮物，先從這裡頭挑選一樣最喜歡的，帝國會立刻送來。」

 

「禮物——」滿心歡喜接過平板的女孩，小巧的手指在七吋大的螢幕上滑動，瞬間又意興闌珊了起來，「——他甚至不在照片裡頭。」

 

這麼一說其實沒有仔細看過照片裡有著什麼物品的T’Challa接回了平板，圖中的僕人一人牽著可愛嬌小的迷你馬，另一人捧著一籃甫出生還未開眼的崽犬，後方的長衣架上掛著名家設計的香檳金色雪紡洋裝、當季最流行的黑色長筒靴⋯⋯以他對皇太子的理解，另外那件白色狐毛大衣肯定是人造毛皮，但作工精細想必也要價不斐。

 

反倒是衣架上一件靛青色底白色印花花紋的洋裝，想來可以襯出女孩的雪白肌膚與金色長髮。

 

稍稍在顯示器上拉大了洋裝所在的角落，再次將平板遞到女孩的跟前，「Indigo公主，這套洋裝看起來很漂亮，我相信在聯邦國慶典禮上你穿起來也會很好看。」

 

將平板拿得更近了一些，女孩端倪著那件印花洋裝好半晌，最後終於頷首，漾出甜美的微笑。

 

 

***

 

 

「我們與聯邦現在在國際法上可是有著正式邦交，其他中立國的領導人也都會出席。」

 

「倘若我們與聯邦有著正式邦交，閣下，你口中的中立國也就不存在了。」

 

首相與外相正為了皇太子應當不應當出席聯邦國慶慶典而爭執。

 

當事人則落座在王位之上，面色平靜無波，手上則持續不斷接過財務大臣、內務大臣遞來的平板，動手在上一頁一頁批閱著公文。

 

他柔軟的褐髮垂落了幾綹在額前，後方已到能遮蓋住頸項的長度則梳成了小髮髻垂在腦後。

 

「以我之見，所謂的停火協議不代表我們有邦交，皇太子是我們實質的統治者，如果真的由他出席，才會有損帝國的國威。」年邁的首相說得吹鬍子瞪眼，「女皇也不會樂見。」

 

「皇太子是聯邦一級軍官的配偶，他們的國民會希望見到皇太子出席，他們國內反對黨的領袖也才會相信兩國關係還友好⋯⋯」

 

「他們搞不定自己國內的在野黨並不是我們需要擔心的問題——」

 

無法跟首相繼續糾纏的外相轉向全程都垂首批閱公文不參與討論的皇太子，「殿下請您定奪⋯⋯」

 

終於願意抬起頭的皇太子望向了就在他王位之前爭執的兩名年逾半百的內閣成員，揮手撤下了財政大臣再次遞上來的公文，並且開始為自己左手的義肢套上皮革手套，「⋯⋯外相，停戰協議當中包括出席國際重大場合，正確嗎？」

 

「正確。」外相連忙接口。

 

站起身取起一旁的長柄雨傘，皇太子仍站在高著幾階的王位上，睨視著他的親叔叔，也正是帝國一人之下萬人之上的首相，「那麼當多國元首都會出席聯邦的國慶典禮，首相，那是否構成了一個國際場合？」

 

不甘願但依舊如實回答的首相依循國家律法不得直視王室成員因而垂下了視線，「有第三國以外的國家代表出席⋯⋯沒錯⋯⋯殿下。」

 

「聯邦執政黨的民調數字為何？」釐清了法律層面的問題後，已經手握政治實權的皇太子自然可以依憑著他的喜好選擇參與與否，但那一直都不是James Barnes的作風，「外相，那個數字已經低於他們通過軍事法案的門檻標準了嗎？」

 

「沒有，距離軍事法案門檻還有兩個百分點。」在皇太子將視線挪向他以後，一樣據實回應的外相也得跟著首相一般垂下視線，緊盯著皇太子深褐色的皮鞋鞋尖。

 

「所以現在執政黨的民調也還處在很高的標準，我看不出來我有急迫需求出席聯邦國慶慶典的原因，我假設我們雙方關係並無進一步惡化的可能？」走下王位的皇太子語氣依然平靜無波，「首相的考量不無道理，全世界都知道我是現在帝國實際的統治者，由我出席國慶典禮確實不恰當，我假設T’Challa國王不會出席。」

 

「T’Challa國王派了瓦干達的特使過去。」外相急忙低聲回應，「⋯⋯是Seraphina殿下。」

 

聞言皇太子停住了本來已經往外走的腳步，掉過身又朝王位走近，就在眾臣以為他要重新坐回王位之上時，皇太子又將腳步在王位台階之前停下，「老師，我仰賴您睿智的意見。」

 

這時在兩排內閣大臣之外的一名中年男子緩緩地從廳內除了王位以外唯一一張座位中站起身，本來在他膝上休憩的俄羅斯藍貓也一股腦地跳脫至裝飾的武士盔甲之後。

 

男子摘下了他鼻梁上的眼鏡，掏出胸前口袋中的巾帕，不疾不徐地擦拭著鏡片表面，「⋯⋯公主殿下既然會出席，殿下，你作為她的雙親之一，自然沒有理由缺席。」

 

「很好。」皇太子再次邁開步伐，轉身向一旁端著平板記錄內閣會議的書記官開口：「記錄下去，皇太子在輔佐大臣的建言下選擇出席聯邦國慶典禮，出發時間七月三日午間，返國時間七月五日清晨，逗留不逾四十八小時。」

 

「老師，您請坐。」看了一眼手上腕錶，褐髮男子恭敬地向對方露出微笑，回過身對著內閣成員時又斂起了笑意，「後續稅負與預算的報告將由輔佐大臣Erskine過目，如與皇室成員有關，再行送至冬宮給我，我會在女皇的寢室。」語畢同時，帝國皇太子的身影已經走至門邊。

 

所有人——除了貴為皇太子教師的輔佐大臣以外——都在議廳的紫杉木門重重闔上之時，才終於得以將視線從地上抬起。

 

被皇太子的決定氣壞了的首相很快就打算跟上皇太子的腳步，這時輔佐大臣以足以讓全室都清楚聽見的音量留住了對方，「我大膽地假設，首相並沒有任何政策需要徵詢我的意見。」

 

Alexander Pierce拉挺了身上西裝領口，沒好氣地瞪了對方一眼，「沒有！」

 

很客氣地以點頭回應的Abraham Erskine沒再阻止對方離開。

 

首相離去留下其餘內閣大臣面面相覷，在聽見議廳之外每道長廊都傳來傳令官報離的聲音後，確認了首相確實離開了皇宮，他們才又如夢初醒一般魚貫地帶著公文走到了輔佐大臣面前。

 

 

***

 

從神盾飛行艦上緩步走下，最後履足碼頭的Steve Rogers垂首看了一眼手上的腕錶，接著轉過身從口袋裡掏出了一只銀色的平板，以指代筆傳了一封短訊出去。

 

在他低頭書寫訊息的同時，他的副手Sam Wilson也從飛行艦上走了下來，知道他耳朵有舊傷影響了聽力，Sam乾脆將手中物品橫至他的視線之前——那是屬於他的深藍色軍裝。

 

「Sam⋯⋯」露出苦笑的金髮軍官嘆了一口氣，「我刻意把它留在艦長室有充分的理由。」

 

「那些理由現在都不存在了。」Sam Wilson沒有他看起來那麼愜意，嚴肅地將剛接過代理艦長職務時移交至他手裡的軍用通訊器物歸原主，「來自瓦干達的官方正式公文，經過層層官僚以後終於到了你的手上⋯⋯還差點錯過要去瓦干達度假的你。」

 

七月四日是聯邦的國慶，同時也是Steve Rogers的生日，照慣例他會休上幾天假期，到瓦干達去陪他的小公主。

 

但這時軍事通訊器上的外交部公文顯示得很清楚，他無須到瓦干達去找他長時間分離兩地的骨肉，因為她即將要以瓦干達特使的身份前來聯邦國慶典禮觀禮。

 

說穿了她只是一個九歲女孩，觀禮只是一個藉口，其實是T’Challa送他們父女團聚的大禮。

 

「我還有一個更精彩的消息在底下，一樣透過層層官僚終於到了你的手上。」一指滑掉前一個訊息，下頭彈出一只由金色藤蔓邊框框住的文字訊息，「你的Bucky也會來。」

 

Steve Rogers伸出手，指尖輕輕觸上底部象徵此訊息來自James B. Barnes手寫簽名。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微回到一下現在的時間點⋯⋯

「爹地，為什麼他們要把我們分開？」

「我的國家需要我，親愛的，但他們在爭奪妳，如果我讓妳跟我一起回到帝國，會有更多的人打算傷害妳⋯⋯」

「我想跟爸爸在一起，可以嗎？」

「親愛的，在聯邦也有很多人想要傷害妳，只有待在瓦干達，待在這裡，妳才能夠真正地安全，而且自由自在地生活。」

 

從夢裡清醒過來的皇太子平靜地看著偌大的房空著的一角，下一刻坐起身的他，從床邊矮几上的古董時鐘看見了時間，很快就要天亮了。

 

他也希望他有時間能夠與Indigo仔仔細細地說一遍這夾雜各種恩怨情仇的政治情勢，但說穿了他不想要孩子跟他一樣成長在充滿敵人的所在，她習慣了瓦干達的氣候、喜歡瓦干達的一切，那不需要讓她再遠渡重洋去到陌生的所在。

 

她出生的時候一切看起來都那麼美好，帝國與聯邦一觸即發的戰爭都被拋在他們的腦後。

 

只有Steve知道他們在哪裡，而每一秒Steve回到他們身邊的時光，都是他現在永不褪色的回憶，但如今他與Steve，只能用宛如陌生人一般的方式相見，他絲毫不能顯得期待，更不能夠透露出情緒，一旦行差踏錯，即將水到渠成的努力都將白費。

 

夢裡哭成淚人兒的Indigo也與現實不符，她極少哭泣，哪怕還是個小嬰兒的時候也極少啼哭。

 

有人說過Alpha沒有眼淚，如果不是看過Steve Rogers哭紅的眼眶與鼻頭，他也幾乎要信以為真了。

 

穿過長廊來到盡頭的女王廂房，他遣走了侍女們，獨自坐在已經半身不遂的女王身邊，親自替她整理儀容，自從她因為缺血性中風無法自行行動與失去泰半的言語能力後，他便在聯邦宣戰的前一刻返回到帝國接下攝政王的工作，有暇之餘也決不假手他人照顧她。

 

無論如何她都還是他的親生母親，唯一的母親。

 

「In⋯⋯digo⋯⋯」

「母親，她不能回到帝國，聯邦不願意讓繼承人重返帝國的領土，這是和談的條件。」

「吾⋯⋯愛⋯⋯」

將一旁女孩的照片拿了起來，輕輕放到婦人的手上，「她又再大了一點，也更懂事了一點。」

 

婦人的手指顫抖地撫摸著相片的白色木框，她曾經柔軟的金髮，如今都成了槁木般的殘灰，倘若再給她一次機會選擇，她還會使用這麼多的藥物，去保住一個她用餘生憎恨的人的骨肉嗎？

 

如果她知道他想要繼承自己父親的心願完成憲政，她會作何感想？

 

統治這個任務太過疲憊了，他僅是想要相信一定可以有有能之人可以取代他。

 

如此卑微的一個願望。

 

***

 

她的全名一如她高貴的王室血統一樣淵遠流長，Seraphina Indigo Grace James Barnes，前面三個字分別從王室當中以及Rogers家的女性長輩中挑選，在尋常百姓當中，僅知道她是Sera公主，帝國的繼承人。

 

而對Steve Rogers而言，她就是Indigo，他獨一無二的女兒。

 

「爸爸！」從瓦干達的專機上一落地，在機上一直從窗戶望著他的女孩從機門一敞開的瞬間就衝了出來，與她同名顏色的洋裝在風中翻揚，就像海面上的浪花。

 

抱住她的瞬間那麼地不真實，她細長的四肢遺傳自Bucky，即使被她緊緊攀抱住，也絲毫不會覺得沉重，好像她還是嬰兒一般，如果時光能夠回到她蹣跚學步的時候，他也願意，至少那時候他們無需分離。

 

那件擁有與她的名字同義顏色的洋裝，柔軟的紗與細緻的印花，每一針線都來自帝國皇家的首席裁縫之手，如深海一般沉靜的顏色，更襯出她肌膚如雪般的潔白、髮如陽光般燦爛。

 

「爹地在哪邊？」女孩附在他耳邊低低地問。

 

「我也不知道，等到他們宣佈了，我們才會知道。」

 

如果不是Natasha不曾間斷地回報所有Bucky的事，他幾乎已經失去了所有與Bucky聯繫的管道，而如果不是他還是對方頸項上印記的所有人，他也無法確認對方的人身安危。

 

「我有跟他說過電話，他說他很愛我，也非常愛你。」抱著他的頸項一直低聲細語的女孩輕輕拉開父女間的距離，「他說他喜歡看著我，我有你的眼睛。」

 

她有你的眼睛，是Bucky生下孩子的時候，所說的第一句話。

 

他曾在那一天發誓過這輩子再也不與Bucky分開，但當Bucky告訴他，在能夠解決帝國內憂外患的問題以前，他們分隔兩地是唯一的方法，而世界也沒有那麼友善，他甚至連女兒也都無法留在自己的身邊。

 

女王説王室的血脈不可以再踏上聯邦的土地，帝國的首相如此替他的君主發言，因為她的繼承人在這塊土地上失去了一隻手臂，並且沒有經過任何的儀式與祝福，就被一名Alpha標記，並且為此誕下了一名私生女，沒有父親的公主。

 

聯邦的總統則在國際場合大聲疾呼這名公主是來自自由的土地，她擁有最完美的戰士作為他的父親，她的父親是聯邦的公民，她也當然是聯邦的公民。

 

最後鬧得不可開交之時，當時作東的瓦干達國王賦予了她一個獨立但虛構的部落，並且依據這個部落將她封為公主，高舉火焰的光明部落，統治的區域是受陽光普照的所有大地，這也是她的名字廣為人知的原因。

 

而另一個讓她聲名遠播的原因，當然是因為她擁有近乎完美的外貌。

 

淡金色的長髮，乍看遺傳自她的Alpha父親，實際上更像是來自皇室一支斯堪地納維亞的血脈，每隔幾代就會復辟在成員之中，Steve Rogers的髮根事實上帶著一點淺淺的棕色。

 

「公主，我們需要移駕到大使館了，車隊在等我們。」瓦干達的專機降落在特區的一處私人機場，而非一般大眾所知的杜勒斯機場，距離瓦干達的大使館也最近，「上尉，您需要同車一起到大使館去嗎？」

 

還來不及回答的Steve Rogers感覺到頸項上女孩的手臂瞬間收緊，他嘆了一口氣向一旁的侍衛開口：「⋯⋯是，請讓我同行。」

 

在外交場所，她可以是一個儀態優雅且不失嬌貴可愛的公主，但在她的父親面前，她只是一個渴望父愛的小女孩，那些她求之不得的一切，怎麼能夠在擁有的當下錯過？

 

當瓦干達的車隊緩緩駛上機場外的高速道路時，前方人員配戴的耳機開始頻繁地嗡嗡作響，代表負責維安任務的隊伍正在積極到位準備，這些雜訊對於聽力受損的Steve Rogers而言聽來只是雜訊，但當中的對話卻是一字不漏地落入了女孩的耳裡。

 

「他們說爹地的飛機要降落了⋯⋯」仍依附在自己父親耳邊說出好消息的她露出雀躍的微笑。

 

Steve則是抬起頭，看向另一側遠處屬於軍方的飛行基地，穿過厚重的雲層，似乎隱約真實能夠見到屬於巨大飛行器才有的橘紅色燈光，但下一刻就轉彎往反方向的車隊，終究沒能讓他確認那是否是來自歐陸的皇家專機。

 

***

 

他在衛隊的保護下走上了林肯紀念堂，這個仿造希臘巴特農神殿打造的建築物，看起來莊嚴肅穆，卻沒有原建築物那般歷盡風霜，用以紀念聯邦曾經的總統，在任期當中賦予過往殖民時期一直遺留下來的黑人奴隸自由，但平等，卻是一條更遙遠的道路。

 

聯邦如今的總統與他的夫人熱情地向他問候，他心中唯一想見的兩人卻不在人群之中。

 

「皇太子殿下。」

 

與如此稱呼他的人四目相接，James平靜地回應，「Rumlow。」

 

「沒想到你居然會來慶祝獨立紀念日。」不知道如何描述當中諷刺的男人一身西裝筆挺，肩負著保衛總統的重責大任，「女王知道嗎？」

 

沒有義務需要回答他的James Barnes伸手擋住了旁邊不悅的紅髮護衛，「Natasha，聯邦的人民不受我們的律法限制，他們可以隨意僭越階級問候他國元首，但毋需被懲罰。」

 

「我希望他終有一日會護衛美國總統到帝國來作客。」紅髮女子依照指示放下她本來伸手要抽槍出來的動作，「我會在他身上開兩個大洞。」

 

James對Rumlow非常了解，如同他對自己的親叔叔所擁有的野心那麼地了解，像他這樣陰險狡詐的人一旦到了帝國什麼話也不會說，會立刻撿起他捨去多年的身份，變回一個爵位繼承人該有的態勢，彷彿自己一直都是一個謙卑恭敬的臣子。

 

「真可惜⋯⋯」在走近他身邊的時候，不在乎Natasha Romanova阻擋在兩人之間，Brock Rumlow壓低了聲音道：「我們本來可以有一段很愉快的時光，可惜在那座碉堡裡頭我竟然不知道你是個Omega。」

 

「你——」

 

伸手搭上她的肩膀，James Barnes並不因為這句話裡的暗示惱怒，「他可以說他想說的話，這是這片土地賦予他的權利。」

 

「或是他可以成為挑起兩國戰爭的戰犯，因為迫使你的侍衛長當眾槍殺他。」紅髮女子伸手推開了擋在自己前方的Rumlow，「總統走遠了。」

 

帶著微笑走開的Rumlow消失在冠蓋雲集的人群裡，皇太子知道在眾目睽睽之下他無法隨心所欲地在眾人中尋找他的家人，但說穿了他願意踏上這塊土地唯一的理由，除了Steve Rogers與他的Indigo之外再無其他。

 

殖民或是獨立，誰在乎這片土地還能夠佇立於時光中多久？人不過都是滄海一粟。

 

終有一天他們的肉體會凐沒在時間長河之中，地球未來的居民，只會覺得橫亙在兩地之間的戰爭無比荒謬。

 

「爹地。」

 

女孩清脆的呼喚聲讓他在人群裡回首，六人衛隊將嬌小的她護在隊伍之後，但公主毫不猶豫就撥開了她身前的瓦干達護衛向他快步跑來。

 

蹲下身將她一把抱起的皇太子將臉深埋進她如瀑的柔軟金髮中，「吾愛。」

 

而在侍衛隊之後出現的是公主雙親當中的另一人，一身正式軍裝，橄欖色的陸軍軍服，與他輝煌的戰功換來的眾多徽章，這些戰功包括兩年前在紐約與突如其來自空中降臨來自外星的奇塔瑞軍隊作戰後獲頒的傑出服役十字勳章。

 

「殿下。」Steve Rogers克制地向對方微笑，好像眼前不是他的伴侶，僅是另一名陌生人。

 

「上尉。」James Barnes手上緊抱著兩人的骨肉，望著至少有兩年不見的綁定伴侶，「地球還好嗎？還有任何我們不知道但可能降臨的危機嗎？」

 

「我希望沒有，殿下。」他們兩人僅是如此交談，一旁媒體的閃光燈就沒有停歇過。

 

這本也就是聯邦的總統希望見到的一幕，顯示他們的邦交非常穩固，他，James Barnes不只是帝國未來的統治者，作為一個Omega，他同時也是聯邦軍官的配偶，兩國之間不可能再啟戰火、世界和平，這也是他為什麼自首任任期在大選中獲勝後，就積極運作赦免原先叛國罪在身的Steve Rogers，並且獨排眾議讓他成為聯邦最先進的武器航天母艦神盾號的艦長。

 

事實證明他是對的，因為Steve Rogers在奇塔瑞戰爭中拯救了世界。

 

「讓我們的上尉與太子殿下與公主殿下一起合照吧？」

 

當煙火開始在夜空釋放的瞬間，一旁阻擋在他們之間的重重侍衛終於被驅逐到了鏡頭之外。

 

Steve Rogers伸出手攬住了對方的腰，而一如過往，James Barnes也選擇站在了他聽力沒有受損的左側，改造過後的左手則繼續托著嬌小的女孩。

 

那是一張誰都沒有微笑的照片，Steve Rogers在鬆開手以前，用輕到近乎是錯覺的音量開口：「我愛你，Bucky。」

 

但皇太子僅留給了他一個轉身就走的背影，並且在幾步之外，放下了掙扎著不肯鬆手的女孩。


	20. Chapter 20

坐上私人座機，詹姆斯靜靜地看著窗外華盛頓特區的風景，想著他雖然在這裡度過了七年時光，卻是對那所軍校以外的世界認知甚少。

 

史帝夫曾在他們還很年輕的時候，說過他小時候的願望是去大峽谷。

 

倘若有一天真的能夠一起去看就好了，僅是那麼簡單的一個夢想，如今卻比起登月還要遙遠。

 

他轉向一旁的侍衛輕聲詢問：「娜塔莎到了嗎？」

 

「應該已經到了。」

 

「在皮爾斯的人呢？他們如預期在進行嗎？」

 

「一點也不差。」

 

他低下頭，用手指解開了眼前的螢幕鎖，一艘巨大的飛船影像就浮現在螢幕之上。

 

那是聯邦的航天母艦，四只漩渦扇葉能夠讓它飛行於空中，而與航空母艦一樣，上頭也具備讓戰鬥機起飛的跑道，以及多種防禦、進攻所需的火力。

 

唯獨這艘航天母艦並不停靠在史帝夫．羅傑斯上尉服役的波托馬克三飛飾基地，反倒是從一座遼闊的庭園當中升起，庭園的土地表面一分為二，地下看來，也絕非尋常莊園常見的地窖。

 

「很多人都跟皮爾斯有掛勾，軍方裡頭卡波夫那整夥九頭蛇的人。」

 

挪動畫面上的影像，詹姆斯仔細地檢視著莊園裡外的狀態，以及升空離開後電腦計算出來的航天母艦路線，正是朝著外界誤以為他的座機航行的路線。

 

他如規劃沒在聯邦逗留超過四十八小時，但卻不是急著第一時間飛回聖彼得堡，反而是朝著別的安全地點移動。

 

經過如此多年的安排，他終於來到推動憲政的最後一幕。

 

航天母艦是當先前奇塔瑞人入侵地球時，聯邦展示出來的絕對武力，當時在史帝夫．羅傑斯的指導下，戰勝了敵方的艦隊，也為聯邦豎立了國威，展示他們的科技已經遠遠超過還在海上作戰的帝國。

 

但帝國已經有人密籌打造一艘完全相同的航天母艦，卻不是為了抵禦外侮而用。

 

帶著那張設計圖回來的是臥底在聯邦多年的雷姆洛，而打造這架航天母艦的人，則是皮爾斯，目的是要推翻冬宮的政權，這也不是祕密了。

 

這些年不是沒有人意圖暗殺皇太子，但除了精兵看守外，皇太子本身也不是能夠輕易撂倒的對象，而皮爾斯最終終於看清，他意圖依附在冬宮的勢力下建築自己的王朝終究會失敗，他需要全都推翻重來，航天母艦的威力能夠完成這個使命。

 

就當他趁著皇太子在旅途中從他的莊園裡讓航天母艦升空之時，易容潛伏在他身邊娜塔莎．羅曼諾夫掏出了身上的配槍，將他在犯罪現場罪證確鑿地就地正法。

 

「帝國叛國罪只有死路一條，首相。」

 

既然他們早已察覺了皮爾斯的意圖，不難猜測對皮爾斯而言，最好的動手時間就是詹姆斯．巴恩斯前往聯邦參與國慶晚會的時候，一架僅有聯邦具備技術打造的航天母艦擊落了帝國儲君的座機，摧毀了帝國的統治核心，嫁禍起來絲毫不費力。

 

他們不能在聯邦久留的原因在於得讓羅曼諾夫趕回現場抓住皮爾斯，但又不能不真的抵達聯邦，讓皮爾斯以為一切都仍密不通風。

 

通報羅姆洛間諜身分以後，在聯邦遭到逮捕的他被將交由軍方處置，很有可能能夠靠著他將聯邦裡頭所有曾經屬於帝國的間諜全都一網打盡。

 

終於下完最後一著棋的皇太子簽下了由厄斯金聯繫群臣決議後所頒布的新令。

 

即日起國內的自治體與行政區將舉行選舉，由人民推派他們的代表、遴選他們的代表，與原先的貴族一起共組上下議院，並由民選代表中推舉出首相，成為國家實質的執政者。

 

 

***

 

 

口袋裡的平板手機震動了一下，史帝夫讓靠在他懷裡的女孩稍稍鬆開一點距離，好讓他能夠從長褲口袋當中將手機找出來。

 

發訊息給他的人是娜塔莎，從來也就是她，如她承諾一般，盡可能為他與巴奇之間傳達訊息。

 

但通常都是他說得多，巴奇回的很少。

 

簡訊很簡單，僅寫了障礙清除。

 

但這對他而言就足夠清楚了，低下頭輕吻了他的女孩，史帝夫輕聲開口：「親愛的，妳想要留在我身邊嗎？」

 

「可以嗎？」正哭紅鼻子不願分開的金髮女孩眨了眨眼，「我想，我想跟你在一起。」

 

「那妳在這裡等我一下，我保證，五分鐘後我會回到這裡，我們再也不會分開。」旁邊的山姆聽到走了過來，替他牽住了女孩的手，「謝了，我得跟總統說兩句。」

 

「所以一切都搞定了？」沒想過這一切會在今天發生，「我以為娜塔莎今天既然也到了現場，應該那整場大君主行動應該沒辦法在今天搞定。」

 

「他們總會有辦法。」不懷疑娜塔莎的身手，也不曾懷疑他們在做的一切是否能夠成局，「看來，我終於能回家了。」

 

 

***

 

 

在宣告立憲的翌日，冬宮發布了國喪，薇妮芙瑞德女王於睡夢中辭世。

 

帶著茵緹歌來到帝國參加喪禮的史帝夫，終於見到了那座巴奇成長的城堡，但想來巴奇跟這裡沒有留下多少美好的回憶。

 

「爹地！」

 

他回過身，就見到女孩奔跑的身影撲進了從房間不知道哪個角落出現的巴奇身上。

 

「親愛的。」彎腰一把抱起女孩的皇太子收緊了抱住女孩的那隻手臂，「我很抱歉先前沒能夠好好跟妳說話。」

 

「爸爸告訴我，我們以後都能一起生活，不需要分開了。」埋首在他耳邊的女孩有些難以置信地看著他，「這是真的吧？」

 

「千真萬確。」擠出了一抹微笑，皇太子抱著她走向了他的綁定伴侶，「我們以後都能一起生活，一家人待在一起。」

 

「像以前在瓦干達一樣嗎？」女孩不確定地看了看她的Alpha父親，「是嗎？」

 

「沒錯，一家人一起生活。」伸出手掬起她小巧的臉頰，大拇指輕壓了壓她的顴骨，「再也沒有任何事能讓我們分開。」

 

習慣明亮的瓦干達皇宮，有些不習慣屋裡昏暗的色調，女孩好奇地看了看兩邊窗戶與牆上的畫作，「在這裡嗎？」

 

「不會，也許暫時在這裡一陣子，但以後不在這裡。」抬起眼看了看一旁的Alpha，再試著擠出笑容的Omega開口：「以後這裏會留給新的政府，我們到南方的離宮生活，沒有那麼多房間，但有一樣美麗的花園。」

 

這時從另一扇門走過來的紅髮女子隨即吸引了他懷裡的女孩目光，「娜塔莎。」

 

晾高眉回應的紅髮女子揚起了嘴角，「公主殿下。」

 

掙扎著要到紅髮女子身邊女孩甚至不等他的Omega父親放低她就跳了下來，立刻又像一陣風一樣撲進了紅髮女子的懷裡，「我好想妳。」

 

「我們前幾天才見過。」但想起那時候她忙於公務，其實也沒有時間好好跟女孩說上話，「⋯⋯妳知道這裏的花園裡頭有非常漂亮的玫瑰嗎？它們在雪國的夏季綻放得格外美麗，我能夠帶妳去嗎？」

 

欣然同意的公主牽起了對方的手，連與自己的父親們說一聲都沒有，就跟著娜塔莎向外走去。

 

當公主離開之時一旁的侍女們也跟著離開偏廳，留下了他們兩人獨處。

 

分開的時間裡，他們從沒有兩人獨處的機會，許多時候，史帝夫幾乎會以為巴奇隨著綁定失效、隨著巴奇不再具有Omega的特質，他的Alpha性別也不再具有吸引力，隨之對他的情感也會逐漸消失。

 

但就算即使現實真是如此，他仍然願意遵守他對巴奇的承諾，只要對方留給他一席之地。

 

清了清喉嚨的Alpha看向即將成為新任國王的Omega，「喪禮從簡處理嗎？」

 

「是，我想既然已經不再具有統治實權，多餘的儀式就一併省去。」

 

注意到兩人之間的生疏和距離，史帝夫忍不住跨了一步向前，伸出手攬住了對方頸項，低頭吻上了對方的唇瓣，「我沒有辦法想像你的傷痛——」

 

沒有讓他將話說完，皇太子主動地吻上了他，另一側的改造手臂則是繞過了他的腋下緊抱住他的肩膀，應合著對方的舉動，史帝夫再次加深了他們的吻，直到他幾乎耗光了胸腔裏的氧氣才停下。

 

停下的同時，他的Omega再次像過往一樣埋首在他的頸窩裡。

 

雖然一句話都沒說，但所有他的疑慮，都在這個吻中煙消雲散。

 

 

***

 

新王詹姆斯在喪期中繼位，但一直等到三個月後，才正式舉行登基，他在首相的提議下同時為王夫史帝夫．羅傑斯加冕，並且依據典制冊封為親王。

 

而他們的獨生女則冊封為公主，並且為王位的唯一繼承人。

 

 

***

 

 

「殿下，妳得看這裡，不然我怕光線會跑掉。」

 

「繪製油畫的傳統實在很落伍，能夠拍照解決的事情還不容易嗎？」

 

「你對於王室的傳統一無所知，最好還是不要評論了，親愛的威爾森。」

 

難得與家族親友齊聚一堂，帝國的王室已經正式離開冬宮，遷往氣候較為溫暖的離宮居住，他們也不再選用冬宮作為家族的印記，僅保留了皇太子當年的鹿首作為家徽。

 

雖然離開了冬宮，但在政府維護傳統的要求下，王室成員仍將由繪師製作畫像，未來將擇日懸掛在冬宮的偏廳當中，延續過去千年先人留下來的傳統。

 

儘管他與巴奇的綁定已經名存實亡，他留在對方身上的標記，也只餘下疤痕，但他從沒有一次，覺得他與巴奇如此接近過。

 

奇怪的是，前一次他有兩人如此親近的記憶，卻是他從電視上聽見他們的和平全都繫在這名年輕的皇太子身上，那時候他們都對和平有著共同的期待。

 

「陛下在哪裡？」遍尋不著國王的領班侍女走向了親王，「我們找不到陛下，他不在庭院中，也不在圖書室裡。」

 

放下手裡應畫師要求拿著的長劍與十字架，史帝夫也把背後那件礙事的披風解了下來，如果可以他也想換套輕便的衣服，但這不是他說了算的場合，「我去找他。」

 

他有那麼一點超能力。

 

史帝夫不由得想起當他們還是少年的時候，他總能夠在校園裡頭找到巴奇的事，不想被找到的人，只有同樣不想被找到的人能找得著他。

 

離宮不比冬宮寬闊華麗，獨棟的建築物前方通往大門，後門通往花園，但從後門出去，首先映入眼簾的是橢圓形能夠權充作舞台的露臺，然後才是交叉在兩側的樓梯。

 

下一刻，他在花園露臺的台階之下，找到了正站在那沉思的巴奇。

 

當見到他走過來的同時，巴奇露出了似有若無的微笑，「總是能夠找到我，羅傑斯。」

 

「你忽然不見蹤影，我以為是你想和我捉迷藏的暗號。」走上前去執起對方的手，但卻沒能讓對方跟上他的腳步，「畫師再找不到我們，今天的光線跑掉了就得明天再畫。」

 

「我知道，無所謂。」稍微再加深了些許笑意的詹姆斯傾身向前，擁抱住眼前的伴侶，「我只想試試看你會不會來找我。」

 

 

回抱住對方的親王輕聲回道：「我永遠都會來找你……守護你是我的承諾，我從沒忘記過。」

 

 

 

 

 

～ＥＮＤ～


End file.
